Mi nuevo sueño
by Lobas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rapunzel hubiera conocido a Eugene tres meses antes de su cumpleaños? ¿Y si Eugene y Maximus fueran grandes amigos? ¿Y si Gothel deseara algo más que la juventud eterna? ¿Y si Eugene no fuera ladrón sólo para hacerse rico? He aquí una versión alterna de la historia de Disney que todos conocemos, con los mismos sueños pero con un descubrimiento diferente.
1. El comienzo de un gran día

Rapunzel se despertó sonriente y apartó las sábanas de encima de su torso. Pascal, su camaleón, también se encontraba de buen humor. La razón era muy simple: Sólo faltaban tres meses para que la chica cumpliera dieciocho años.

-Buenos días, Pascal.- le dijo alegremente la chica a su amigo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con el dedo.

La felicidad de Rapunzel no era sólo porque iba a ser mayor de edad, sino también porque, como cada año, volverían a aparecer las hermosas luces flotantes en el cielo nocturno. Hasta entonces la joven sólo se había contentado con verlas desde su ventana, pero ese año pensaba pedirle a su madre, Gothel, su mayor deseo: Ir a verlas de cerca y así averiguar qué eran. La mujer le había dicho siempre que eso era imposible, debido a los grandes _peligros_ que acechaban en el exterior de la torre, pero ella iba y volvía sana y salva todos los días, ¿por qué Rapunzel no iba también a poder sobrevivir ahí fuera? Ya era casi adulta, además, podía acompañarla Gothel, así no correría peligro. Se preparó y se lavó la cara, mientras que Pascal se asesaba en su pequeño cubo de agua, y pronto bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al salón. Para desilusión de Rapunzel, su madre no estaba.

-Habrá salido a por alguna cosa- le dijo la chica al camaleón, que estaba posado en su hombro.-Bueno, ¿jugamos al escondite?

El reptil asintió y se bajó de un salto.

-Venga, yo cuento hasta veinte y tú te escondes.-le informó la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos contra la pared.

* * *

_Ciudad de Corona_

Ya eran las siete, el sol estaba irguiéndose hacia el cielo y la gente todavía empezaba a despertarse. Flynn dormía plácidamente, sus sueños estaban llenos de hermosas mujeres y grandes riquezas, cuando de pronto algo líquido y pegajoso le despertó. El chico abrió los ojos y vio una enorme y rosada lengua sobre su mejilla.

-¡Buaj! ¡Maximus, para ya!- se quejó mientras se limpiaba la baba del caballo.

Max se rió por lo bajo, le encantaba despertar se esa fastidiosa manera a su amo. En el callejón donde se hallaban no tardaron en oírse pasos. Allí estaban, justo a su hora.

-¡Rider! ¡Despiértate!-dijo una ruda voz desde el otro lado de la esquina.

-¡Ya estoy despierto!

En unos segundos aparecieron dos enormes figuras, en cuyas caras se reflejaban el odio y la avaricia: Los hermanos Stabbington, Carl y Jack.

-Buenos días, señores- les dijo Flynn con su típico tono despreocupado.

-Menos charla, Rider. ¿Tienes la alforja?- le preguntó Jack, que vestía un chaleco y llevaba una espada atada a la espalda.

-Pues claro que la tengo- contestó el joven mientras desataba una alforja grande de cuero de la silla de montar.

-Bien-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa malvada.

Su hermano Carl, que era tuerto y mudo (o al menos, era mudo delante de Flynn), también sonrió. Maximus les miró con desconfianza, no le gustaban nada aquellos tipos, intuía que no eran trigo limpio. Pero, por suerte, Flynn también lo sabía y le había contado la noche anterior cómo desarrollarían el plan de robo una vez lejos de los guardias. Los Stabbington no sabían nada, ni siquiera lo sospechaban.

-En marcha, guaperas- le ordenó Jack mientras se daba la vuelta.

Max le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro a su dueño como si le dijera: _¿Desde cuándo acatamos órdenes de tipos como ésos?_ Flynn se rió por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo, tú sólo sigue el plan- le susurró.

Ya eran las siete y media cuando llegaron al castillo.

-Bien, como lo habíamos acordado anoche: Treparemos por los muros sin que se den cuenta los guardias; vosotros me bajáis con la cuerda; yo cojo la corona y huimos hacia el bosque hasta que dejen de perseguirnos-informó el muchacho a sus cómplices.

Empezaron a escalar la enorme pared de piedra del castillo, saltando de tejado en tejado y de torre en torre, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino: La sala del trono, donde se encontraba la corona de la princesa perdida.

Flynn miró al horizonte.

-Guau, vaya vista-dijo fascinado.

-Vamos, Rider.-le mandó Jack.

-Decidido, quiero un castillo.-respondió el chico con aires de señorito.

-Si hacemos esta tarea, tendrás tu castillo- el hombre le agarró por el chaleco y tiró de él.

El otro Stabbington le ató una cuerda a la cadera y luego lo fueron bajando sigilosamente. Flynn se hizo rápidamente con el objeto brillante y lo metió en la alforja.

-¡Achús!- un guardia encargado de vigilar estornudó.

-¿Alergia?

-Sí.

En cuanto el guardia se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, Flynn ya estaba arriba del todo con el botín.

-¡Alto!- dijo mientras los demás soldados llegaban.

Flynn corrió por el tejado junto a sus compañeros y no tardaron en llegar al final del mismo. Maximus estaba colocado a modo que cuando se tirasen cayesen sobre su lomo, y así lo hicieron. Una vez que los tres estuvieron sobre el caballo, éste se levantó de manos y salió galopando tan rápido como pudo, ya que la guardia real les pisaba los talones.

-¡Espero que este saco de pulgas sea lo suficientemente veloz!-comentó Jack, mirando hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace.- respondió el joven acariciando a su amigo.


	2. El fugitivo y la torre misteriosa

Max corrió durante un buen rato a través del bosque hasta que dejaron de oír a los soldados. Se detuvieron cerca de un árbol en el cual estaban pegados unos carteles de _Se busca_. Flynn cogió uno y lo miró con horror.

-No, no, no, no. Esto no puede ser- el chico se giró con el papel cerca de su cara.-No acaban de ponerme bien la nariz.

-¿Y qué importa eso?- respondió Jack, enfadado.

-¿Cómo que qué importa? Miraos- el joven señaló al cartel en el que aparecían los hermanos Stabbington.-Os dibujaron perfectos.

-¡Ahí están!- se oyó gritar al capitán de la guardia.

-Oh, no.- dijo Flynn.

Max respiró hondo y se sentó, tirando a sus jinetes.

-¿Pero qué…?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Está agotado.-le informó Flynn a la vez que pasaba la mano por el sudado hombro del animal.

-Nos da igual que esté cansado, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Seguiremos a pie un rato, luego volveremos a montar. Si lo obligamos a correr puede romperse una pata.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y después le lanzaron una mirada de furia al corcel.

-Está bien, vamos.- dijo con fastidio uno de los Stabbington.

Una vez que los hermanos se pusieron al frente, Flynn y Maximus se miraron con complicidad.

-Bien hecho, chico- le dijo el muchacho al caballo, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

El semental relinchó alegremente mientras movía la pata trasera una y otra vez como un perro.

-Muévete, Rider.- le rugió el pelirrojo.

El joven ladrón guiñó un ojo a su amigo y le guió de las riendas tras los Stabbington. No habían recorrido ni diez metros cuando se toparon con una enorme pared de roca que les impedía el paso. Flynn soltó la brida de Maximus sin que sus cómplices se dieran cuenta y el animal dio la vuelta para desaparecer al galope tras unos arbustos cercanos.

-¡Rider, tu caballo se escapa!- gritó Jack.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Se ha debido soltar sin que me enterase!- dijo el chico mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, fingiendo desesperación.

-¿Y ahora cómo narices huimos?- respondió el matón, furioso por el _despiste _del chico. Carl le acompañó con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tranquilos, haremos lo siguiente: Vosotros me subís a vuestros hombros y luego os ayudo a subir.-explicó Flynn, señalando a la roca que tenían enfrente.

Los gemelos se miraron.

-Primero danos la bolsa

-¿Cómo? Con lo que hemos pasado juntos y, ¿todavía no confiáis en mí?- preguntó el muchacho con un falso dolor.-Duele, ¿sabéis?

Dicho esto, les tendió la alforja con la corona. Los Stabbington se subieron uno encima del otro y después Flynn trepó por ellos hasta que por fin llegó a la cima de la pared.

-Ahora ayúdanos a nosotros.-le mandó Jack, tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo siento, tengo las manos ocupadas, chicos.-contestó el chico, mostrándoles la bolsa de cuero para luego desaparecer a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Rideeeeeer!

Flynn silbó fuertemente y de entre los árboles apareció Maximus. El joven se subió de un salto a la montura y se colgó del hombro la alforja a la vez que colocaba los pies en los estribos.

-Muy bien, Max. Eres el mejor.-le alagó Flynn palmeándole suavemente el cuello.

El caballo le relinchó con gratitud, pero de pronto una flecha pasó fugazmente muy cerca de Flynn y aterrizó en un tronco cercano.

-¡Ahí está! ¡A por él!-ordenó el capitán a sus soldados.

-¡Mierda!-se quejó el ladrón mirando por encima del hombro.

Los guardias gritaban y lanzaban flechas tratando de atrapar al joven, pero Maximus siempre daba un rápido giro que impedía que aquellas armas alcanzaran a su amo. Flynn se aferraba a la silla mientras el corcel hacía todo tipo de maniobras y saltaba los troncos y las piedras. En un acto desesperado, Max dio un veloz brinco hacia un lado, y ambos se quedaron subidos a un tronco que colgaba de un precipicio. Los guardias no se dieron cuenta y siguieron adelante, pasándolos de largo. Flynn y su amigo se miraron y se rieron. Pero de repente, oyeron un crujido y el árbol cedió un poco.

-Oh, no me jo…

Flynn no pudo terminar la frase, porque el tronco se partió y él y el animal cayeron al vacío. Los dos soltaron un alarido de terror hasta que una roca rompió el árbol a la mitad y cada uno salió disparado hacia un lado. Flynn cayó sobre un rosal y Maximus sobre la hierba.

-¡Aaaaaauuuuuuuu!-gritó el joven a la vez que se levantaba del arbusto espinoso.-Maldita sea.

Max se acercó a su dueño y vio como se quitaba las espinas del trasero. El corcel se aguantó la risa hasta que no pudo más y se carcajeó un buen rato.

-¿Te parece gracioso, Max? El día en que te pase lo mismo ya veremos quién se ríe-le dijo Flynn mientras se arrancaba la última ortiga.

Miró alrededor y vio que estaban en una zona que nunca habían visto, estaban perdidos.

-Vamos, chico.-le sugirió el muchacho a su amigo.

Habían caminado unos metros cuando Flynn se apoyó en la pared de piedra, pero ésta cedió y el chico por poco cayó. Confuso, el ladrón tocó de nuevo las enredaderas verdes que cubrían la roca y se fijó en que tras éstas no había nada, salvo un profundo túnel. Miró a Maximus, quien también estaba sorprendido, y ambos se metieron en el hueco. Siguieron caminado por aquel túnel hasta que vieron la luz y se fijaron en el hermoso lugar al que habían llegado: Un valle verde y lleno de flores, con un arroyo de agua cristalina y una preciosa cascada al fondo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la torre que se erguía en el lugar, casi al final del valle. Flynn y su caballo se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero pronto oyeron voces a lo lejos, los soldados estaban cerca. El joven estuvo unos minutos cavilando si subir a la torre o quedarse quieto. Poco después se decidió, la torre ofrecería mejor protección que el campo abierto. Él y el corcel se aproximaron al edificio.

-Escóndete entre esos arbustos- Flynn le señaló a Max unos arbustos lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultar a una vaca.-Si no vuelvo antes del anochecer, vete sin mí.

El chico acarició cariñosamente al corcel y le miró con dulzura, Maximus había sido su mejor amigo desde que había abandonado el orfanato. Juntos habían pasado cientos de aventuras, decididos a cumplir su sueño. Maximus lamió la mejilla de su amo, esta vez el muchacho no protestó y le pasó por última vez las manos por el morro. Flynn se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a trepar, se detuvo y miró a su caballo, que le devolvió la mirada, preocupado. El chico le sonrió y siguió subiendo con ayuda de unas flechas. Al llegar arriba del todo, encontró una ventana y la abrió cautelosamente. Una vez que vio que al parecer no había nadie, Flynn entró y cerró rápidamente la ventana. Respiró aliviado y abrió la alforja para ver el objeto que portaba.

-Por fin so…-una cosa metálica y dura le golpeó la cabeza.


	3. ¿Quién eres?

Rapunzel miró al hombre, tendido en el suelo por el sartenazo recibido, y se acercó a él con cautela, con su maniquí como escudo y la sartén en ristre. Pascal también estaba alerta junto a los pies descalzos de la joven. Con sigilo y aún con miedo, Rapunzel salió de su escondite y tocó un par de veces la nuca del intruso, no se movió. La muchacha miró al camaleón, quien ladeó la cabeza, confuso. Volvió a tocar al chico y esta vez le movió ligeramente la cabeza, un mechón de pelo le tapaba el rostro. Pascal se aproximó al dibujo aterrador del hombre del saco, pintado en el suelo, y se puso rojo, indicando que ese individuo podría ser el monstruo. Asustada, Rapunzel separó el cabello de la cara del joven y le miró. Por un minuto, se quedó embobada con el atractivo del muchacho y se preguntó qué color de ojos ocultaban aquellos párpados. Pero la magia se disolvió en cuanto el chico los abrió y ella, impulsada por el miedo, le golpeó otra vez la nuca con la sartén. Al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta del gran problema que tenía delante: Tenía a un desconocido inconsciente en su casa, ¡y Gothel podría llegar en cualquier momento! ¿Qué haría ahora? Durante un buen rato estuvo pensando y al final se le ocurrió una idea. Con la ayuda de su pelo, Rapunzel arrastró al joven hasta el armario y, tras muchos intentos, logró meterlo dentro (causándole unos cuantos moratones en el proceso).

-Piensa, piensa. Tengo a un hombre en el armario, tengo a un hombre en el armario- se decía la chica con los nervios de punta, luego se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se había defendido, para después hablar con más entusiasmo- Tengo a un hombre en el armario. ¡Ja! Demasiado indefensa para ir fuera, ¿eh, madre? Díselo a mi sartén.

La chica blandió el objeto, dándose sin querer en el ojo con él. Luego se fijó en la alforja que había traído el muchacho y la abrió, descubriendo varias cosas que le resultaron muy interesantes: Un trozo de tarta, un par de manzanas; un papel arrugado y un extraño objeto brillante. Rapunzel cogió el papel: Era un cartel de _Se busca_ y en él aparecía dibujado el mismo tipo al que acababa de dejar K.O, pero con la nariz el doble de grande, lo leyó detenidamente: Se llamaba Flynn Rider y era un ladrón.

-Genial.-pensó ella con sarcasmo, el primer hombre que aparecía en su vida y era un delincuente, lo que le faltaba.

Metió el papel en su sitio y sacó la cosa brillante, supuso que era una especie de complemento de moda y se la probó en el brazo a modo de pulsera y como monóculo en los ojos, pero Pascal le negaba con la cabeza. Después se lo puso sobre la cabeza, ahí sí que encajaba. El reptil la observó sorprendido, pero volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu pelo!- le gritó desde fuera Gothel.

La joven escondió la corona en la bolsa y luego ésta la metió en un jarrón cercano.

-Ahora voy, madre.-le respondió la chica, soltando su larga melena rubia por la ventana.

Gothel se agarró a ella y Rapunzel la subió lentamente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.-le informó la mujer a su hija mientras ésta le ascendía.

-Eh… yo… también te tengo una.

-Pero seguro que la mía te impresiona más.

-Eso lo dudo.

-Voy a hacer crema de avellanas para cenar, ¡sorpresa!- le dijo sonriente Gothel una vez dentro.

-Gracias, madre. De hecho, quería hablarte de una cosilla.-le contestó Rapunzel acercándose al armario.

-Espero que no sea otra vez el tema de las estrellas.

-Luces flotantes-la corrigió la joven- Y sí, porque tú siempre me dices que no soy capaz de valerme sola ahí fuera, ¿no?

-Es que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Pues me gustaría decirte que…

-Rapunzel, se acabó el hablar de esto.

-Pero…

-¡Olvida esas luces! ¡Tú no saldrás de aquí NUNCA!

Rapunzel calló, asustada y deprimida, alejó la mano de la puerta del armario. Su ilusión quedó sumida en una espiral de tristeza y confusión, su madre iba en serio. ¿Y qué haría entonces? Daba igual lo bien que se hubiera defendido de un desconocido, Gothel jamás le dejaría marcharse de la torre.

-Oh, lo siento, hija. Te quiero mucho.-le dijo la mujer abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti más.

-Y yo a ti mucho, mucho más.

Así pasó la noche, Rapunzel miró al techo de su cuarto con tristeza. Pascal le acarició la mejilla con la cabeza, tratando de consolarla. La joven le sonrió agradecida y después trató de dormir, aún con el pesar en su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta de que afuera, al pie de la torre, un caballo blanco salía de un gran arbusto y miraba hacia la ventana, preocupado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gothel avisó a Rapunzel de que debía hacer un largo viaje para conseguir provisiones. La joven le preparó el cesto y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. Cuando la mujer se marchó, la chica se acordó del muchacho que aún seguía encerrado en su armario y decidió sacarlo de allí. Con la sartén en la mano y el maniquí como defensa de nuevo, abrió la puerta con un mechón de su cabello y Flynn cayó de narices al suelo. Rapunzel pensó un poco, ¿dónde lo pondría para que no huyese o le atacase? Miró a su alrededor y vio la silla verde de su madre, lo ató de manos y pies a ella y lo acercó al centro de la sala. Pascal se subió al hombro del chico y le dio un toque con la pata, no se movió; con la cola, tampoco. El camaleón pensó un segundo y después metió su lengua en la oreja del ladrón.

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritó Flynn, lanzando al reptil fuera de su hombro.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor, estaba bien atado a la silla con… ¿pelo?

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo sorprendido.

-No te muevas… es… es inútil resistirse.-le dijo una voz femenina con cierta inseguridad.-Sé por qué estás aquí y no… t… te tengo miedo.

-¿Qué?- respondió el ladrón, confuso, tratando de distinguir la silueta que tenía enfrente.

La figura avanzó y salió a la luz una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, con una sartén en sus manos. Flynn se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Quién eres y cómo me has encontrado?-le preguntó suavemente.

El chico no respondió más que con un suspiro.

-¿Quién eres y cómo me has encontrado?-le repitió Rapunzel, esta vez con más seriedad.

Flynn siguió mirándola embobado unos segundos y después se decidió a responder.

-No sé quién sois vos ni cómo os he encontrado, pero dejadme que os diga...-el joven cambió su seria expresión por una pícara- Hola.

Rapunzel frunció el ceño, confundida, ¿por qué la miraba así?

-¿Cómo vas? Me llamo Flynn Rider.-le contestó, aún con la expresión seductora en el rostro.

Durante una milésima de segundo, la joven le quiso devolver la sonrisa, pero reaccionó y le gruñó.

-¿Quién más sabe dónde estoy, Flynn Rider?-le preguntó firmemente, empuñando su sartén.

-Tranquila, rubita…

-Rapunzel.

-Pues eso. Yo estaba huyendo por el bosque, me topé con esta torre y…- Flynn se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo y lo buscó por todos lados-¿Dónde está mi bolsa?

-Escondida.

El chico miró por las zonas visibles y se fijó en una muy sospechosa.

-Está en ese jarrón, ¿no?

Rapunzel soltó un gruñido para sí misma, ¡lo había descubierto! Le arreó otro sartenazo a Flynn y escondió la alforja bajo una escalera hueca, ahí nunca la encontraría, ni siquiera su madre sabía de la existencia de aquel rincón secreto. Pascal se subió de nuevo al hombro del joven bandido y le metió la lengua en el oído. Éste se despertó y miró al camaleón.

-¡Ahhhh!- el reptil salió volando de allí- ¿Quieres parar?

-Ahora sí que no encontrarás la alforja.

El muchacho suspiró frustrado.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres hacerle a mi pelo? ¿Cortarlo? ¿Venderlo?- le interrogó la chica mientras le rodeaba con la sartén en la mano.

-¿Cómo?- Flynn la miró confuso, ¿para qué querría él su cabello?- No, lo único que quiero es que me lo quites… literalmente.

-¿No quieres mi pelo?

-¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer yo con él? Yo sólo huía porque me perseguían, vi la torre, subí y ya está.

-¿Dices la verdad?

-Sí.

Rapunzel no sabía si fiarse de la palabra de aquel hombre, y Pascal tampoco, que se asomó tras el hombro de su dueña, mirando al joven con sospecha.

-No parece peligroso-dijo Rapunzel al reptil.

Pascal le respondió en su lenguaje animal, que ella comprendía desde hacía años.

-Alguien debe guiarme por ahí fuera.

El camaleón volvió a contestar.

-Sólo faltan tres meses, ¿qué otra alternativa le ves?

Flynn observaba la escena incrédulo, ¿acaso aquella chica podía ser más extravagante?

-Está bien, Flynn Rider. Estoy dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo contigo.-le dijo al fin ella.

-¿Un acuerdo?

-Mira esto- Rapunzel tiró del montón de pelo que mantenía preso al joven y sin querer le hizo caer al suelo-¿Sabes lo que son estas luces?

La muchacha separó un trozo de tela que cubría un hermoso mural en el aparecía ella subida sobre un árbol, mirando al cielo nocturno, en el cual las luces flotantes brillaban con vivos colores.

-¿Te refieres a los faroles que encienden cada año para la princesa?-le contestó Flynn, estampado aún contra las baldosas.

-Faroles, sabía que no podían ser estrellas-la cara de Rapunzel volvió a iluminarse con una amplia sonrisa- Bien, dentro de tres meses, esos farolillos iluminarán el cielo. Tú serás mi guía: me enseñarás todo lo que debo saber sobre el mundo exterior y cómo debo defenderme de sus peligros; y después me llevarás a ver los faroles y me traerás a casa sana y salva. Entonces, te devolveré la bolsa. Ese es mi trato.

El ladrón se movió un poco, con dificultad.

-Siento decirte que no podrá ser. Por desgracia mis relaciones con el reino no son muy "cordiales" que digamos, así que no te llevaré a ningún lado-le respondió.

La chica miró a Pascal, que le dio a entender que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Entonces bajó del escalón e irguió la silla.

-Escúchame bien, Flynn Rider- Rapunzel acercó al chico y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro-No me importa que remuevas esta torre de arriba abajo; pero sin mi ayuda, nunca podrás hallar tu querida alforja.

-A ver si lo he entendido: Durante los tres meses siguientes te ayudo a valerte en las afueras, te llevo a ver esos farolillos, te traigo aquí y… ¿me devuelves la bolsa?

-Lo prometo.

Flynn arqueó una ceja, no se fiaba mucho, ya le habían engañado anteriormente de manera similar y no pensaba caer de nuevo.

-Y cuando hago una promesa nunca la incumplo, tenlo por seguro.-le dijo ella con toda seguridad.-Nunca.

El chico se quedó callado un minuto y le vino a la cabeza una idea.

-Vale, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas elección. Voy a tener que poner la pose.

El joven bajó la cabeza y luego miró a Rapunzel con ojos de corderito. La chica no reaccionó.

-Vaya, esto no me suele pasar-admitió relajando el rostro.-Está bien, acepto el trato.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella felizmente, sin darse cuenta de que había soltado a Flynn.

-¡Auch! Me has roto la pose-dijo el chico con la cara aplastada contra el piso.

-Perdón.-se disculpó la joven levantándolo y destándole las manos y los pies.

El ladrón se estiró para desentumecer los músculos, que le dolían una barbaridad.

-¿Vives aquí sola?-le preguntó Flynn mirando la estancia.

-No, vivo con mi madre y con Pascal.-la muchacha señaló al camaleón en su hombro.

-¿Así se llama tu rana?

-Es un camaleón.

-Bueno, eso. ¿Y tu madre dónde está?

-Se fue de viaje unos días.

-Ah, ¿y sabe que estoy aquí?- le preguntó el joven, asustado por si la mujer sabía que él estaba siendo buscado por la ley.

-No. ¿Debería saberlo?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo muy buena fama por estos lugares.

-Porque eres un ladrón, ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Lo leí en ese papel que llevabas en la alforja.

-Oh, y… ¿no te doy miedo?

-¿Por qué? No pareces un monstruo ni nada parecido.

Flynn la miró sorprendido, él era un ladrón, un delincuente. Debía estar asustada, los bandidos no eran el tipo de gente con la que uno pasa de cerca sin el miedo en el cuerpo. Pero aquella joven no se mostraba en absoluto acongojada, sino que ahora le miraba con inocencia y tranquilidad, como si fuera un tipo normal. No supo por qué, pero en parte le gustó esa forma de actuar en ella; y por otra le pareció muy rara. Aún así, Flynn pensaba recuperar su bolsa, y si para ello necesitaba estar durante tres largos meses con aquella mujer tan extraña y llevarla a ver los farolillos, lo haría. Al caer la tarde, Flynn se dispuso a descender la torre.

-Espera.-le dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Rubita?

-Será mejor que bajes así.-la chica soltó su melena por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por tu pelo?-al ladrón le pareció una broma.-Es coña, ¿no?

-No, agárrate a él.

El muchacho obedeció dudoso y se aferró a la cabellera de la joven, para después descender con cautela por ella y tocar finalmente el suelo.

-Hasta mañana, Flynn.- se despidió Rapunzel con voz dulce tras recoger el cabello.

-Eh… chao.-le respondió el joven sacudiendo la mano.

La chica se metió en la torre y cerró la ventana. El ladrón suspiró hondamente y se apoyó en la pared de piedras.

-Esto es de locos.-se dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

Apenas había acabado de asimilar lo ocurrido cuando se acordó de algo: Maximus. El día anterior le había dicho al caballo que se marchase si él no aparecía al ponerse el sol, así que supuso que estaría muy lejos de allí. Un gran pesar se adueñó de su cuerpo y mente, Max había sido su mejor amigo en mucho tiempo y le dolía pensar que no volvería a verle. Aquel animal había sido uno de los pocos que se habían ganado su amistad. Estaba a punto de buscar un sitio para dormir cuando de repente una figura blanca salió de un arbusto y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Max!-dijo Flynn con incredulidad.

El corcel le lamía la mejilla a la vez que movía la cola, loco de contento. Una vez que dejó erguirse a su amo, éste le acarició el cuello.

-¿No te dije ayer que te marcharas si no regresaba al atardecer, bobo?

Maximus relinchó a la vez que le tocaba la espalda con el belfo. Él era su amigo y no pensaba abandonarle por nada del mundo. Flynn agradecía eso por parte del animal, era tan leal.

-No te vas creer lo que me ha sucedido, chico-le informó una vez que dejó de abrazarlo.

El semental ladeó la cabeza en señal de curiosidad y el joven le explicó lo que había pasado en la torre. Una vez que terminó, el animal resopló sorprendido.

-Ya lo sé, y tendremos que pasar aquí tres meses con esa chica hasta que la llevemos a ver los faroles y nos dé la alforja con la corona.-le contestó el ladrón.

Por la noche Flynn desensilló a Maximus y usó la montura como almohada, como siempre hacía. No hacía frío esa noche, así que no necesitó la manta para taparse ni para dormir sobre ella, ya que la hierba era muy cómoda. Antes de dormirse, el chico se rió de una cosa bastante curiosa: Hacía unas horas le resultaba una locura que alguien hablase con una rana… o lo que fuera, y él acababa de explicarle todo lo ocurrido a un caballo.

**Nota: Sí, es casi igual a la escena de la película, pero os prometemos que los próximos capítulos serán muy diferentes a ésta. **

**Un beso, queridos lectores! ;)**


	4. Preguntas y monstruos

Rapunzel se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, esta vez sonreía más que nunca. Por fin aprendería cosas sobre el mundo exterior por boca de alguien perteneciente a él aparte de su madre. Pascal también se mostraba contento, le gustaba saber que su amiga había recuperado la alegría.

-Buenos días, Pascal.-le dijo la rubia a la vez que le rascaba suavemente el lomo con el dedo.

El camaleón ronroneó a modo de respuesta. La chica se levantó de un salto de la cama, se lavó la cara y se vistió rápidamente. Eran las siete en punto, Flynn no tardaría en aparecer, tal y como habían acordado: El ladrón subiría a la torre a las ocho todas las mañanas hasta el mediodía, entonces Flynn descendería para ocuparse de sus asuntos hasta las cinco y media; luego volvería a escalar y hasta las ocho seguiría dándole lecciones a la joven. Durante todo ese rato Gothel se hallaba casi siempre fuera, así no habría ningún riesgo de que descubriera al muchacho. Como solían hacer, Rapunzel y Pascal decidieron dedicar la primera media hora en limpiar la casa.

Mientras, al pie de la torre, Flynn dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en la silla de montar. El olor a rocío mañanero le alegraba el olfato y el sonido de los pájaros, las hojas y el agua le relajaba. El bullicio de la ciudad no se podía comparar con aquella paz en medio de la naturaleza. En el pueblo tanto el chico como su caballo siempre debían estar alerta por si los guardias les descubrían, pero en ese rincón secreto no tenían que preocuparse por eso, estaban a salvo de la vista del resto del mundo. Sólo debían tener cuidado de que Gothel les viese, pero por ahora la mujer estaba de viaje, así que no había problema de momento. Los sueños del joven se vieron de nuevo interrumpidos por el tacto de algo húmedo, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio la lengua de Maximus posada de nuevo sobre su carrillo.

-¡Ahhhh! Ya está bien, bastante tuve ayer con la rana.-dijo Flynn medio enfurruñado al corcel.

El animal se rió y le mordisqueó el chaleco para que se levantase.

-Aún no es la hora, Max. Déjame dormir otro poquito.

El caballo resopló y le tiró de la bota.

-Vale, vale. Ya me levanto.-contestó a regañadientes el ladrón a la vez que se erguía sobre la hierba.

Max sonrió satisfecho y se puso de a pastar. Flynn lo vio comer y sintió cómo le rugía el estómago, había estado casi dos días sin probar bocado y pensó en desayunar también. Buscó en la montura, pero pronto recordó que la comida estaba en la alforja, y la alforja la tenía la chica de la torre.

-Estupendo.-dijo con sarcasmo.

El joven miró si alguno de los arbustos o de los árboles del valle era frutal, pero no tuvo suerte. Por un minuto pensó en salir al bosque en busca de comida, pero se acordó de los guardias y se quitó la idea de la cabeza. Aunque les había dado esquinazo hacía mucho, podrían estar buscándole aún. Finalmente se rindió y se dio cuenta de que ya sería la hora de ir a ver a Rapunzel. Una vez que estuvo junto al edificio, respiró hondo y se aclaró bien la garganta.

-¡Rubita, soy yo! ¡Lánzame tu pelo!-le gritó.

La ventana se abrió y la larga cabellera dorada de la chica descendió hasta que por poco tocó tierra. Flynn cogió impulso y fue trepando por ella, luego se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que Maximus se encontraba bien, y lo que vio fue al caballo con la boca abierta a más no poder. El joven rió por lo bajo y siguió subiendo, aún se resultaba muy extraño ascender por una melena, pero empezó a asimilar que en esos tres meses se llevaría unas cuantas sorpresas más. Cuando entró por la ventana inspiró y expiró, cansado.

-Buenos días.-le saludó Rapunzel con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola.-le respondió el chico con la mirada medio confusa.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos?-dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba tímidamente un poco de pelo tras la oreja.

-Como quieras.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido en el vientre de Flynn.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Flynn?-le preguntó la chica entre preocupada y confundida.

-Eh… nada.-le contestó el ladrón, llevándose instintivamente las manos al estómago.

Rapunzel arqueó una ceja y se acercó más a él hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Flynn respiró nervioso a la vez que la joven le miraba la barriga con atención.

-¿Te duele el estómago?-dijo al final la muchacha.

-No, es que…

-Dímelo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

-Que no, no me pasa nada.

Rapunzel le miró a los ojos con detenimiento y Pascal, posado sobre su hombro, la acompañó. El chico no pudo resistir mucho tiempo aquellas miradas y se rindió.

-Está bien. Tengo hambre, nada más.

-¿Hambre? ¿Es que no has comido hoy?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que coma si tú tienes mi alforja, donde están mis provisiones?

-Oh, vaya. -Rapunzel miró a Pascal, avergonzada por el hecho de haber dejado sin comer a aquel hombre.-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

A Flynn se le ocurrió inmediatamente una idea.

-¿Me la das para que coja algo?

-No te pases.

El joven gruñó para sí, le había pillado. Vaya, aquella mujer parecía inocente, pero en realidad era muy espabilada.

-Entonces, ¿qué comeré sino?-le preguntó el muchacho.

-He hecho galletas para desayunar, no te preocupes.

Flynn abrió los ojos, perplejo por la amabilidad de Rapunzel hacia él. Nunca antes, salvo en el orfanato, le habían preparado nada y menos con antelación. La joven le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiese y él obedeció. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa sobre la que había un gran plato de galletas. A Flynn se le hizo la boca agua con solo verlas, hacía tiempo que no había comido una y la verdad agradecía que Rapunzel las hubiera hecho. El ladrón sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y probó una, estaba deliciosa. Fue cogiendo más, tratando de mantener las formas comiendo despacio. Al final su intestino cesó de sonar y Flynn suspiró satisfecho, hacía varios días que no comía ningún dulce.

-¿Te pasó el hambre?-le preguntó Rapunzel, contenta de que le gustaran sus galletas.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Si me permites el piropo, son las mejores galletas que he probado en mi vida.-le respondió el joven con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Lo dices de verdad o sólo por ser amable?-la chica frunció un poco el ceño, desconfiada por aquella mirada seductora que no le gustaba nada.

-Lo digo en serio. Me encantaron.

-¿Y por qué me miras de esa manera?

-Eh… no lo sé.- Flynn relajó el rostro, sus trucos de Don Juan no funcionaban con Rapunzel, así que decidió no volver hacerlo por un tiempo, por lo menos enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, Flynn. Me gustaría que me respondieses a unas cuantas preguntas, por favor.-le dijo la chica, ya era hora de comenzar a preguntarle al ladrón sobre el mundo exterior.

-Está bien, dispara.

Rapunzel se pensó bien la pregunta y finalmente se decidió.

-¿Cómo son los monstruos?

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Perdona?-le dijo Flynn sorprendido, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

-Pues eso, los monstruos. Son malos, feos y hacen daño a la gente.

El joven contuvo la risa y cuando se calmó se decidió a responder intentando no herir los sentimientos de Rapunzel.

-Voy a serte sincero, rubita: Sí, hay monstruos, pero no los que tienes en mente. Allí fuera les llaman así de vez en cuando, pero son personas normales como tú y como yo. Algunos son feos y otros son guapos.- Flynn ladeó la cabeza con aires de presumido.

-Entonces, ¿no tienen colmillos largos ni garras?

-Por supuesto que no, pero suelen llevar armas peligrosas como espadas, puñales o garrotes. Algunos sí que han hecho daño a la gente, pero otros no. Unos roban por placer y otros por necesidad. Afuera nos llaman… delincuentes.

Rapunzel trató de asimilar la palabra _nos_, ¿Flynn se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo como un monstruo?

-¿Crees que eres uno de ellos?

-Sí, soy un ladrón, ¿no? Por lo tanto soy….-el chico calló y se repitió esa palabra una y otra vez en su mente antes de decirla.- Un monstruo.

Flynn bajó la cabeza con tristeza, nunca había pensado así de sí mismo, y le dolió mucho saber lo que era en realidad.

-¿Tú robas por placer?-le preguntó Rapunzel.

-No.

-¿Has hecho daño a alguien?

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Y has buscado otro modo de vida?

-Sí, pero no me han salido las cosas como esperaba.

-Entonces no eres un monstruo.

-Rubita, piénsalo bien. Soy un ladrón, robo a los ricachones para vivir.

-¿Y eso es tan horrible como hacerlo por placer, o como matar?

El joven pensó bien la respuesta.

-No, creo que no.

-Entonces no eres malvado, Flynn-la chica miró a Pascal, quien estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Flynn miró a Rapunzel, ¿no le consideraba un ser peligroso? Por primera vez en años, o mejor dicho, en su vida, alguien le decía algo agradable. El muchacho sonrió, no con picardía, sino con sinceridad. Tal vez aquella mujer era mucho más de lo que pensaba. Pero entonces se acordó de la alforja, no podía permitirse el lujo de gustarle alguien. Debía conseguir esa bolsa cuanto antes si quería cumplir su sueño.

-Bueno, ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?-le dijo el ladrón a la chica.

-Sí, ¿por qué te perseguían?

-¡Eh! Para ahí, Rubita. Estoy aquí para enseñarte cosas de ahí afuera, no para contarte mi vida.

-Oh, es cierto. Perdón.

-¿Algo más?

Rapunzel meditó, había tantas cosas que quería saber y tan poco tiempo.

-¿La hiedra venenosa también existe?

-Sí, pero no es venenosa en todos sus sentidos. En realidad te irrita la piel y te produce unos picores insoportables.- Flynn recordó las veces en las que se había rozado con aquellas plantas y las peripecias que le habían hecho pasar.

Rapunzel continuó con su ronda de preguntas, descubriendo que casi todos los peligros que le había comentado Gothel eran, en cierta medida, ciertos. Al terminar, la chica puso una expresión deprimida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó el ladrón.

-Entonces madre tiene razón, el mundo es peligroso.

Eso le dio una idea a Flynn.

-Exacto, y si ese lugar es tan peligroso, no deberías desobedecer a tu madre. Es normal que quieras salir, eso significa que estás madurando. Pero, ¿tu madre lo merece? No. ¿Le partirás el alma? Pues sí.

-¿Partirle el alma?-repitió Rapunzel, encogida por la culpabilidad.

-Sí.

-Tienes razón. Le haría daño.

-Lo sé, que lástima.- Flynn se llevó la mano al pecho con falsa pena.- No pensé que diría esto, pero lo mejor sería cancelar el trato.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso. Tú recuperas la relación de confianza mutua con tu madre, yo recupero mi bolsa y… ¡Tachán! Estamos en paz.

-¡No! Yo pienso ver los faroles.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir mi alforja?

Rapunzel sacó de debajo de su melena la sartén y Flynn se acongojó. No le apetecía volver a recibir otro golpe por parte de aquel objeto.

-Sé usarla.-le dijo la chica con cierta ferocidad.

De repente, se escuchó un relincho fuera de la torre. Rapunzel, asustada, se levantó de un salto de su silla, se puso detrás del joven y se aferró a su cintura.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó señalando hacia la ventana.

-No pasa nada, sólo es Maximus.

-¿Quién?

-Maximus, mi caballo.

-¿Un caballo? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, mira.

Flynn se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y Rapunzel se aproximó con timidez para ver al corcel blanco, que se encontraba al pie de la torre, llamando a su dueño. La joven quedó fascinada por lo bello que era.

-¿Qué ocurre, Max?-le preguntó el chico al animal.

Maximus señaló con el hocico hacia el túnel que daba la entrada al valle, alguien se acercaba.

-Se supone que no vendría hasta dentro de unos días.-dijo Rapunzel, pensando que tal vez podría ser su madre.

-Voy a mirar quién es.-le informó Flynn.

La joven soltó su cabello para que el ladrón bajase. Una vez fuera de la torre, el muchacho corrió hacia el sendero de roca con el caballo pisándole los talones, una vez en la entrada apartó un poco las plantas colgantes que lo ocultaban abrió bien los ojos y los oídos. Al principio no se oyó nada, pero pasados unos minutos se escucharon unas voces que hicieron que el joven se acongojara.

-¡Buscadlo, no puede andar muy lejos!-decía el capitán de la guardia en la lejanía.

Flynn no tardó en tapar de nuevo el túnel con las plantas y volvió en sus pasos, esperando no haber dejado huellas que les revelaran su escondite.

-Mierda, no podremos salir de aquí en unos días.-le dijo el chico a Maximus.

El corcel asintió con un resoplido de frustración. Rapunzel observó todo con atención, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó a Flynn cuando éste estuvo justo debajo de la ventana.

-No sé, supongo que sería alguien que estaba de paso.-le respondió el muchacho, no quería decirle la verdad, se sentía arrepentido.

El joven se extrañó mientras trepaba por la melena de la chica, ¿arrepentido de qué? Flynn Rider no tenía vergüenza de nada, y tampoco se arrepentía de lo que hacía. ¿Por qué con ella sí?

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Flynn?-pensó a la vez que meneaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Flynn pasó la tarde leyendo con Rapunzel. Vio historias que nunca había leído y que despertaron su interés, pero lo que más le interesaba era saber cuántas más sorpresas le aguardarían junto a la rubia hiperactiva.


	5. Mi vida empieza así

La primera semana, Rapunzel aprendió muchas cosas sobre el mundo exterior. Flynn le explicó cómo era la ciudad que había a unos cuantos kilómetros de la torre: La gente; los reyes; las calles; las fiestas; los bailes; la comida… La chica se llenó de ilusión mientras se imaginaba a sí misma en el día de su cumpleaños, caminando por aquel pueblo tan alegre y lleno de vida, y también en cómo se alumbraría la noche con los hermosos farolillos. El ladrón no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba ver sonreír a la rubia. Aunque cada vez que ocurría se recordaba que debía recuperar la alforja con la corona, para así cumplir su sueño. Una noche, Rapunzel estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que sería pisar por primera vez la hierba; oler las flores; correr tras las mariposas en vuelo; escuchar el canto de los pájaros de cerca… Había tantas cosas que ver y tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlas, que de repente se le ocurrió una idea, ¿por qué esperar más tiempo? Ya habían pasado siete días, ¿por qué no aprovechar y vivir ya todas esas sensaciones cuándo aún había tres meses de por medio?

-No-se dijo- Es una locura. Madre podría volver en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de que no estoy.

Ese pensamiento le contuvo el deseo de salir por un tiempo, Gothel ya había pasado muchos días fuera y ya estaría al caer. Pero la impaciencia, unida a su deseo de tocar aunque fuera un instante, el suelo del pie de la torre, le hizo tomar una decisión: A la mañana siguiente le pediría a Flynn que les llevara a Pascal y a ella a pasear por el bosque.

* * *

Al amanecer, la chica le contó al camaleón su plan y a éste le encantó. Por fin su amiga había sacado pecho y echado el valor suficiente valor para salir afuera.

-¡Rubita, tírame tu melena!- gritó Flynn desde fuera.

-Ahí está, Pascal. Es el momento.-le dijo la joven al reptil.

Pascal le dio una palmadita en la mejilla con la pata para animarla.

-Gracias, amigo. Lo necesitaba.-le respondió Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

La chica abrió la ventana y le lanzó al ladrón su cabellera. Una vez que estuvo dentro, la joven se acercó tímidamente a él.

-Eh… Flynn. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le dijo mientras se agarraba un mechón de pelo, nerviosa.

-¿Cuál, rubita?-le preguntó el muchacho, estirándose.

La joven estuvo un minuto callada, temiéndose que Flynn se negase a su petición, pero Pascal le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se animara a hablar.

-Me… me gustaría…-dijo intentando hablar todo lo claramente posible, pues Gothel lo odiaba, aunque ahora estaba con Flynn y no con ella.

-Dime, no te cortes.

-Por favor, llévame al bosque hoy.- contestó por fin Rapunzel.

El joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿ya deseaba salir, tan pronto?

-Por favor, Flynn-le pidió con ojos suplicantes-Sólo exploraré el valle, no iré más allá hasta que tú opines si estoy poreparada o no.

Hubo un breve silencio, Flynn se pensó la petición de la chica. Una salida cada semana no era mucho pedir, pero estaban los guardias por los alrededores y podrían pillarlo. Pero si ella se contentaba de momento con estar por el valle, no habría problema.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.-le respondió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo la joven con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad-Gracias, Flynn.

La chica se abrazó fuertemente al ladrón, dejándole perplejo por completo. Nadie le había abrazado de esa forma, y menos una mujer. Una vez que lo soltó, no logró apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Flynn?-Rapunzel pasando su mano por delante del rostro del muchacho- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Flynn sacudió la cabeza y trató de mantener la mente fría.

-Eh, sí. Es que… aún… aún estoy un poco dormido.

Rapunzel decidió llevarse su sartén, por si acaso sucedía algún problema. Cuando llegó el momento de salir, la chica se quedó quieta en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Vienes, rubita?-le preguntó el ladrón mientras descendía por su pelo.

Ella miró hacia el exterior y luego se volvió hacia la sala, dudando. Había soñado con aquel momento toda su vida, debería estar loca de contenta. Pero por otro lado sentía como si estuviera infringiendo una ley, y en parte lo estaba haciendo. Por un segundo, pensó en echarse atrás, pero se detuvo.

-No, voy a salir.-se dijo con decisión.

Miró a Pascal, quién le hizo un gesto de aprobación. La chica saltó y descendió de la torre agarrada a su cabello. Se paró a pocos centímetros del suelo, ahí, bajo ella, estaba la hierba. Respiró hondamente y la tocó cautelosamente con los dedos del pie, la sintió cómoda y fresca. Puso el otro pie y se sintió feliz. El tacto de la hierba, tan diferente a las duras baldosas de la torre, la hizo sentirse muy bien, tanto que se tumbó a lo largo en ella y se revolvió de gusto.

_La hierba puedo oler, como siempre soñé._

_Puedo sentir la brisa, tras ella correré..._

Rapunzel abrió los ojos y vio una mariposa posada sobre una flor, intentó tocarla, pero el insecto se fue volando y la chica, riendo, la persiguió. De pronto notó algo líquido y frío en los tobillos, era el agua del riachuelo. Rebosante de alegría, la joven metió sus manos en ella y la lanzó al aire, permitiendo que las gotas le cayesen sobre el rostro.

_Al fin me siento libre,_

_¡por primera vez!_

Entonces vio el túnel que daba al bosque y corrió hacia él, sin escuchar las llamadas de Flynn.

-¡Rubita, espera! No vayas allí.-le pidió el joven, si salía del valle, estarían expuestos a ser vistos por los guardias.

_Y voy corriendo, jugando, danzando,_

_siguiendo, saltando, atando, soltando._

_Latiendo, salpico y giro, y al fin yo lo siento..._

_¡Mi vida empieza así...!_

A Rapunzel solo le quedaban unos cuantos pasos más para llegar a la boca del túnel, cuando de repente un enorme animal blanco le impidió el paso. La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, tropezó con el pecho de la criatura y se cayó de espaldas. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y miró hacia arriba para ver como un magnífico caballo le olisqueaba con detenimiento.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Flynn una vez que llegó a su lado.

La chica no respondió mientras el ladrón la ayudaba a levantarse.

-S… sí, es que…-Rapunzel siguió observando al corcel.

-Oh, perdona. Este es Maximus.

-Es más grande de lo que pensaba.

Max acercó su hocico a la mano de Rapunzel, meneando el rabo. La joven lo comprendió enseguida y le acarició suavemente. El animal relinchó de satisfacción y le lamió el carrillo. La chica rió y le abrazó el cuello.

-Oh, eres muy bueno. ¿A que sí?-le dijo al caballo con tono cariñoso.

Maximus respondió con un relincho de aprobación. Flynn miraba la escena perplejo, Max no solía ser tan amistoso con los desconocidos. Pero parecía ser que aquella muchacha tenía un don increíble con los animales.

-Ejem. Bueno, ya has visto cómo es el exterior y has conocido a mi amigo. ¿Por qué no volvemos ya a la torre?-le dijo el chico.

-No, quiero ver qué hay más allá del valle.

-¿Qué?-Flynn no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la joven, los guardias podían estar cerca todavía.- ¿No has dicho una salida por semana? ¿Por qué no pasamos la primera explorando este sitio?

-No. Es muy poco.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Flynn. Solo quedan tres meses.

La joven le miró con súplica y Pascal la acompañó. Y para su sorpresa, Maximus también se unió a ellos.

-¡Tú también no!-le suplicó el chico al corcel.

El caballo no le obedeció e intensificó la mirada de corderito, al igual que Rapunzel y el camaleón. Flynn hizo todo lo posible por resistirse a aquellos ojos, pero al final se rindió.

-¡Está bien, está bien!-dijo finalmente con tono de fastidio-Pero con una condición: no hagas ningún ruido escandaloso, por favor.

Pero mantener la calma no fue tan fácil para Rapunzel, porque en cuanto vio el bosque que se abría paso al final del túnel de roca, se puso a gritar de alegría ya correr por los senderos cercanos sin hacer caso a Flynn. A cada cierto tiempo la joven estaba feliz y al otro estaba carcomida por la culpabilidad de no haber hecho caso a su madre. Finalmente, mientras lloraba por quinta vez, Flynn se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa, parece ser que estás teniendo una batalla contigo misma.-le dijo el ladrón.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo te digo lo que veo: Madre sobreprotectora, salida prohibida… Parece serio, pero voy a calmar tu conciencia. Ya te lo dije el otro día: Esto es madurar, en realidad es saludable.

Pascal se subió al hombro del chico y le miró con sospecha, pero él lo apartó con la mano y el reptil habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Maximus lo agarró por la cola y lo dejó sobre su lomo. El camaleón le miró agradecido.

-Mira, tu madre sufrirá por esto, pero si tú aún deseas continuar…-siguió explicando Flynn a la rubia, esperando que ella se echase atrás y le devolviera la alforja cuanto antes.

Rapunzel volvió a encogerse, no quería hacerle daño a su madre.

-Tienes razón.-dijo ella mientras el ladrón la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Ya te lo dije, pero bueno, has tomado la decisión correcta. Volvamos a la torre.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. No me lo agradezcas.-le contestó el joven mientras recogía a Pascal de la silla de Max y la sartén del suelo, y luego los dejaba en las manos de Rapunzel.-Tú y tu madre volvéis a confiar la una en la otra, yo me quedo con mi bolsa y…

La chica se revolvió y se quedó quieta en su sitio.

-No. Yo quiero ver los farolillos, así que seguiré adelante.

-¡Oh, venga!

-No me pienso echar atras y no trates de detenerme.-le contestó la joven empuñando la sartén.

Flynn suspiró frustrado y miró a Maximus, esperando que le echase una mano, pero el caballo asintió en señal de que le daba la razón a Rapunzel. El ladrón se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que su amigo no le apoyaba. Era evidente que no era su día. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, ¿tienes hambre, rubita? Sé de un lugar ideal no muy lejos de aquí.-le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa carismática.

-¿Dónde?-le preguntó la joven, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lo huelas.-le respondió el muchacho mientras agarraba la sartén para guiarla.

Durante el camino, mientras Rapunzel se distraía mirando unas flores, Maximus se puso al lado de Flynn y le dio un toque en el hombro con el hocico como diciéndole: _¿Qué pretendes ahora?_

-Tranquilo. Es solo unas estrategia para que nos devuelva la alforja.-le contestó el chico por lo bajo.

El corcel resopló, no le parecía justo lo que estaban haciendo. Flynn volvió a sorprenderse, ¿desde cuándo Maximus se había vuelto tan amable con los desconocidos? En ese momento el joven sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si él mismo también supiera que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Qué me está ocurriendo?-preguntó el joven para sus adentros.

-¿Flynn?-la voz de Rapunzel, quien apareció de pronto a su lado, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahhhh! Qué susto me has dado, rubita.-dijo sobresaltado el chico.

-Ups, lo siento.-se disculpó la muchacha.

-Venga, sigamos.- Flynn cogió otra vez la sartén de Rapunzel y se puso al frente.

**Sí, meteremos las canciones de la película en algunos capítulos! Jajaja. En esta ocasión hemos entremezclado la versión española y la latina porque la última estrofa en español (de España) no recordábamos cómo era. Disculpad las molestias y muchas gracias por leer este fic! También les estamos muy agradecidas a los que nos habéis mandado sus comentarios, en serio, no han ayudado mucho y nos dan ánimos para continuar esta historia :) **

**Un besazo!**


	6. Los matones soñadores del Patito Frito

Después pasar un rato caminado por el bosque, Rapunzel y Flynn llegaron a un camino de tierra, al final del cual había lo que parecía una casa. En frente de ella había un poste largo con varios caballos atados a él, bebiendo en un abrevadero, y un poco más allá había un gran cartel de madera con un simpático pato gravado.

-Mira, ahí está: El Patito Frito- comentó el ladrón a la rubia-Es un lugar agradable, muy adecuado para ti. Ahora no vamos a echarnos atrás, ¿no?

-Bueno, me gustan mucho los patitos.-le respondió la chica sonriente.

-¡Qué guay!-dijo Flynn con tono infantil.

Maximus se colocó junto a los caballos del poste mientras el muchacho aferraba a la chica a su cuerpo con la mano y abría la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Mesero, la mejor mesa, por favor!-dijo Flynn con voz potente.

Rapunzel soltó un chillido de miedo, aquel lugar estaba lleno de tipos enormes y aterradores, que les miraban con ferocidad. La joven puso la sartén en ristre y Pascal se escondió tras su cuello.

-¿Hueles eso?-le preguntó Flynn mientras la cogía por hombros por detrás y la llevaba dentro de la taberna.- Una mitad me parece humanidad y la otra maloliente humanidad. ¿Tú qué crees?

Alguien tiró del cabello de la chica: Era un hombre pelirrojo, bajo y barbudo, que llevaba un casco sobre la cabeza y unas calaveras de animales a modo de hombreras.

-Menuda melena.-dijo secamente.

-Es que le crece bastante.-le respondió Flynn.

Rapunzel continuó reculando con su cabellera en los brazos hasta que tropezó con un tipo enorme, que le miró con malas pulgas. La muchacha se encogió de miedo.

-Uy, no tienes muy buena cara, Rubita. Lo mejor será que nos volvamos a la torre.-le aconsejó su guía mientras la conducía hacia la salida.-Porque este es un lugar de primera y si no te gusta creo que deberías ir a tu casa.

De pronto, alguien cerró la puerta de golpe, impidiéndoles salir.

-¿Éste eres tú, muchacho?-le preguntó a Flynn un hombre del tamaño de un toro, de hecho lo parecía.

El ladrón miró hacia el cartel y vio su retrato, adornado con una nariz que parecía un pico.

-Esto ya es pasarse.-se quejó el joven.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo uno que llevaba un garfio en uno de los brazos, acercándose a la pareja.-Que alguien vaya en busca de los guardias.

Un tipo obedeció y se fue al galope a por los soldados. El otro, al que llamaban Mano de Garfio, agarró a Flynn por la camisa.

-Con esa recompensa me compraré un garfio nuevo.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero de repente otro brazo elevó al chico por los aires.

-No, a mí me hace más falta.

Todos los del bar se levantaron de sus mesas, tratando de pillar al joven.

-¡Señores, cálmense, por favor!-pedía Flynn mientras le tiraban de las extremidades.

-¡No, dejadle tranquilo!-gritaba Rapunzel, golpeando con su sartén a los delincuentes.

Mano de Garfio iba a arrearle un puñetazo al chico, pero la rubia hizo uso de su cabello para golpear la cabeza del tipo con un palo que había en el techo. Todos, sorprendidos, se giraron hacia la muchacha, nadie se había atrevido a hacerle semejante cosa a Mano de Garfio, y menos una mujer.

-Soltadlo ya.-exigió Rapunzel, entre furiosa y asustada.-No sé dónde me encuentro y necesito que ese chico me ayude a valerme por mí misma y que luego me guíe hasta los farolillos porque llevo deseándolo toda la vida. Un poco de compasión, ¿ninguno de vosotros ha tenido un sueño?

Mano de Garfio sacó su hacha de la espalda a la vez que el hombre-toro, Vladimir, dejaba a Flynn colgado del chaleco en una percha. El bigotudo se aproximó peligrosamente a la chica y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Yo tuve uno… una vez.-declaró, ordenado a un hombrecillo que llevaba un grillete en el tobillo que empezase a tocar su acordeón.

Pronto Mano de Garfio empezó a cantar, alabando su mayor sueño:

_Soy mezquino y muy siniestro y asusto con mi gesto, _

_y mis manos de sangre no estan limpias, y a pesar de ser tan zafio, _

_ser violento y llevar garfio..._

_¡Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista!_

El hombretón se sentó en un piano que a su lado parecía de juguete, y se puso a tocarlo con tanta maestría que dejaría boqueabierto a cualquier músico profesional.

_En el escenario me convierto en Mozart y las teclas hago despegar, _

_yo prefiero ser temido con mi barbaro sonido_

_¡Tambien mi sueño quiero realizar!_

De inmeditato, ante el asombro de Flynn, los presentes se unieron a la canción, bailando y bebiendo locos de contestos.

_Su sueño es, _

_su sueño es... _

Mano de Garfio siguió tocando y Rapunzel se sentó a su lado, escuchando entre asombrada y feliz.

_No soy tan cruel como pudiera uno pensar, _

_y aunque rompa alguna pierna soy también de los que sueñan, _

_mi sueño quiero un dia realizar. _

Otro matón, al que llamaban Gran Nariz y que tenía cara de bonachón, se acercó a Rapunzel y se sentó junto a ella, dispuesto a contar cuál era su sueño:

_Tengo ronchas cicatrices, y aqui cuatro varices y tengo un poco cara de venado, _

_con seis dedos soy feliz, con mi voz y aquí mi nariz. _

_¡Y un dia quisiera estar enamorado!_

Rapunzel y los hombretones soltaron un suspiro de ternura, y Flynn lo hizo con frustración.

_Sueño estar con una bella señorita y en un mar de amor yo navegar,_

_y aunque sea un tio asqueroso, en amor soy generoso..._

_¡También mi sueño quiero realizar!_

Gran Nariz abrazó a Rapunzel, alegre por haber expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos y de que alguien lo comprendiera.

_Mi sueño es, mi sueño es se que un dia mi amorcito llegara, _

_y aunque mi cara es de espanto dentro hay un niño soñando, _

_mi sueño quieron un dia realizar _

Entonces, todos comenzaron a cantar y a explicar su meta en la vida:

_Paul un dia quisiera ser florista, _

_Gunter interiores diseñar, _

_Ulf, un mimo genial, _

_Atila pastas hornear, _

_Él tejer, y él coser y aquél otro un show hacer _

_Y Vlady de unicornios hacer colección..._

Finalmente se acercaron a Flynn.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Mano de Garfio.

-¿Perdón?-dijo el muchacho.

-Cuéntanos tu sueño.-le respondió Gran Nariz, bajándolo de la percha.

-No, lo siento. No canto.

Pero la presión de las espadas de los delincuentes obligó a Flynn a subirse a la barra, les contó su gran sueño mientras bailaba con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro:

_Son mis sueños sosegados y menos delicados,_

_si transcurren en un sitio soleado..._

_una isla compraré, muy tranquilo yo estaré, _

_¡Rodeado de dinero y bronceado!_

Luego Rapunzel se subió a una mesa y todos la rodearon, impacientes por escucharla:

_Mi sueño es, mi sueño es, _

_solo quiero los faroles ver brillar, _

_de mi torre ya he escapado y la hora ha llegado... _

_¡De ver mi sueño hecho realidad!_

Todos se reunieron y el local estalló en un festival de música, baile y felicidad:

_Su sueño es, su sueño es, _

_nuestros sueños no diferen,_

_¡Ven y únete!_

_A pesar de nuestra pinta, nuestra alma no es distinta..._

_¡Tenemos dentro un sueño también!_

_Mi sueño es, mi sueño es, mi sueño es, mi sueño es, mi sueño es..._

_¡Y un dia tambien mi sueño alcanzaré! _

De repente, nada más finalizar la canción, el chico que había ido en busca de la guardia apareció en la taberna.

-¡Ya están aquí!-gritó.

Flynn tiró delicadamente del brazo de Rapunzel para que se escondiera con él tras la barra.

-¿Dónde está? Buscad a ese bichejo por todos lados.-se oyó decir al capitán.

El muchacho asomó la cabeza con cautela y vio cómo entraban unos cuantos soldados más. Se acongojó junto a la rubia, esta vez estaba atrapado. Entonces vio una ventana abierta, justo donde comenzaba la barra. Sólo tenían una oportunidad, una vez que corriesen hacia ella, los guardias les verían.

-Rubita, espero que te gusten las carreras.-le dijo el joven mientras cogía de la mano a la chica.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, confusa.

Flynn agarró fuertemente la muñeca de su compañera y se lanzó hacia la ventana, sin hacer caso a las preguntas exclamativas de Rapunzel. Los guardias no tardaron en darse cuenta.

-¡Alto!-gritó uno.

-Es Rider, ¡a por él!-mandó el capitán, yendo tras los fugitivos.

La pareja saltó por la ventana, una vez fuera, corrieron hacia Maximus, quien también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los soldados.

-Sube, Rubita.-le dijo el chico a la muchacha.

-Pero…

-Sube.

La joven obedeció y se montó como pudo en la silla, Flynn se subió de un salto y ayudó a la rubia a acomodar el montón de pelo en la cruz del caballo (Rapunzel estaba sentada en la parte delantera de la montura). Pronto los guardias salieron del bar con sus espadas en la mano.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo el capitán.

-Rubita, agárrate bien a mí.-le comunicó Flynn a la joven mientras cogía las riendas.- ¡Corre, Max!

-¡Buena suerte, chicos!-les dijeron sus nuevos amigos del Patito Frito.

Rapunzel se aferró a la cintura del ladrón a la vez que Maximus se levantaba de manos, se daba la vuelta y salía al galope por el camino principal. A los lejos se escuchaban los gritos de la guardia, que ya les perseguían sobre sus caballos. La chica sentía el viento en la mejilla y en la otra el retumbar del pecho de su compañero. Hacía lo que podía para mantener su cabello sobre el lomo del caballo, pues si se caía, los corceles de los soldados lo pisarían y entonces ella se precipitaría al suelo. Pascal permanecía sobre el hombro de su amiga, su piel se había vuelto azul por el miedo que sentía. Flynn miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, los guardias les pisaban los talones y no parecían querer detenerse.

-¡Esta vez no huirás, maldito rufián!-le decía el alto cargo del pequeño ejército.

-¿Por qué nos persiguen?-preguntó Rapunzel.

-No les gusto mucho.-respondió el joven.

La chica supuso que aquellas personas no les seguían precisamente para hablar. Además, no le gustaba la idea de que le hicieran daño a su nuevo amigo, así que, tras mucho pensar, se le ocurrió algo para ayudarle.

-Sigue adelante.-le dijo la muchacha al ladrón mientras se sentaba con cada pierna a un lado de la espalda de Maximus (como llevaba vestido, iba montada de lado).

Rapunzel cogió un mechón de pelo y, mirando por encima del hombro del chico, lo lanzó a uno de los jinetes, le rodeó el cuerpo con él y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que el soldado cayera al suelo.

-¡Eh, buen trabajo, Rubita!-le felicitó Flynn, quien se había girado para observar.

-Gracias.-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida a la vez que recogía la cabellera.

Los guardias se quedaron un minuto alucinados, pero pronto mandaron aligerar el paso a sus caballos. En poco tiempo un jinete estuvo casi al lado de la pareja, pero Rapunzel le arreó un sartenazo en la cabeza. Otro guardia se acercó por el flanco contario, pero Flynn le dio una patada en el rostro y le hizo caerse de su montura. El tercero se fue acercando a la grupa de Maximus, pero Pascal se movió hacia el lugar y metió su larga y viscosa lengua en la oreja del hombre, quien, asqueado, se tiró de la silla. Así fueron haciendo con todos hasta que sólo quedó el capitán. El hombre, enfurecido, espoleó a su corcel y le hizo correr hasta que quedó justo al lado del dúo.

-¡Ya sois míos!-dijo, sacando su espada.

-De eso nada.-le contestó la rubia, lanzándole un golpe con la sartén, pero falló.

El capitán carcajeó con descaro y agarró brutalmente el brazo de la joven, quien soltó un alarido de sorpresa y de dolor.

-¡Rapunzel!-gritó Flynn, temiendo por la chica, y se giró hacia el guardia con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Suéltala!

Lleno de rabia, el bandido soltó las riendas, cogió la sartén de la mano de su compañera y le arreó un buen golpe en el rostro al bigotudo. Éste soltó un quejido y dejó libre a la muchacha, tambaleándose sobre la silla de montar. Rapunzel también se movió de forma insegura y el ladrón la sujetó por la cadera hasta que quedó bien acomodada. La joven se abrazó al pecho de Flynn mientras él volvía a coger las riendas de Maximus. El caballo, que se había enterado de todo, también se enfadó con el capitán por haber tratado así a Rapunzel y dio una coz en el aire para despistar a su corcel. El animal se detuvo en seco y el guardia salió disparado por encima de su cabeza, aterrizando de morros en el suelo.

* * *

El grupo no se detuvo hasta que por fin llegaron al valle de la torre. Entonces Maximus paró y respiró hondo, agotado.

-Buena carrera, muchacho.-le dijo Flynn, palmeándole suavemente el hombro.

El chico desmontó y ayudó a Rapunzel a bajar del lomo del caballo. La joven seguía sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido y no paraba mirar al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando en lo que había hecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su compañero, cogiéndola delicadamente por los hombros.

-S… sí. Es… es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-No… me creo que haya hecho todo eso.

-Pues ya ves.-el chico levantó suavemente el mentón de Rapunzel para que le mirase.- Al final no eres tan inofensiva como te creías.

La chica miró a los ojos castaños del ladrón, esta vez no vio seducción en ellos, ni vacile, ni fastidio; sino sinceridad. Esta vez no se lo había dicho por obligación, se lo había dicho de corazón. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro unos minutos, hasta que de repente se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Debe de ser mi madre!-dijo Rapunzel.-Escondeos, deprisa.

Flynn y Max se ocultaron tras el arbusto grande que había cerca de la torre, y la joven trepó por el edificio con la ayuda de su pelo. Una vez dentro, los tres respiraron aliviados. Efectivamente, era Gothel la que se aproximaba, venía con un par de cestos cargados de comida. Rapunzel respiró hondo.

-Bueno, Pascal. Lo hemos conseguido.-le dijo al camaleón, quien hizo un gesto de victoria con las patas.

-¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu pelo!-se oyó desde fuera a Gothel.

La joven suspiró, rezando por que el plan saliera bien. Se asomó a la ventana y arrojó su melena. Gothel, una vez dentro, la abrazó.

-Oh, pequeña mía. ¿Lo has pasado mal mientras estaba fuera?-le dijo con su típico tono despreocupado.

-Hola, madre. Te he echado de menos.-le contestó la chica, devolviéndole el abrazo.-No, no ha habido ningún… percance.

-Bien.

Gothel había traído alimentos del reino vecino, que no eran muy frecuentes en Corona. A la joven le encantaba que su madre trajese cosas nuevas y le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, a lo que la mujer respondió con un abrazo poco cariñoso. Rapunzel lo aceptó, aquello era muy frecuente en Gothel, aunque en el fondo desearía que su madre fuera un poco más afectuosa con ella. Finalmente decidió seguir con la rutina diaria en la torre, le puso la silla a su madre y le acercó el cepillo. Después le colocó el pelo sobre el regazo y se puso a cantar la misma canción de siempre

_Brilla, linda flor._

_Dame tu poder,_

_el sino tócalo;_

_torna lo que ya fue,_

_lo que ya fue_.

La piel medio arrugada de Gothel le alisó y sus canas desaparecieron, volviéndolas negras de nuevo.

-Muy bien, hija. Gracias.-le dijo la mujer, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

La muchacha siempre se había preguntado por qué su madre le cuidaba tanto el pelo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Gothel dormía, Rapunzel bajó de su habitación y abrió la ventana. Miró al cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna estaba casi llena. Le parecía casi imposible pensar en que dentro de tres meses, por primera vez, no vería los faroles desde aquel alféizar, sino de cerca. Por fin su sueño se cumpliría. Luego ella miró hacia el valle, se podían escuchar los cantos de los grillos y a lo lejos se oyó el aullido de un lobo. Se fijó en el arbusto donde debían de estar durmiendo Flynn y Maximus. De hecho el caballo resopló de miedo por el aullido anterior, pero pronto se calmó y volvió a dormirse. A su lado, el bandido descansaba plácidamente en la hierba. Esa noche volvió a soñar, pero no con mujeres ni con riquezas, sino con Rapunzel, rodeada por la hermosa luz de los farolillos en un claro del bosque. Se vio a sí mismo cogiéndole delicadamente la mano para besársela, y luego ambos se ponían a bailar en medio de los faroles. Sin darse cuenta, Flynn sonrió de felicidad.


	7. El plan de Gothel

A la mañana siguiente, Rapunzel se despertó temprano como de costumbre y le preparó el desayuno a su madre.

-Buenos días, pequeña.- le saludó Gothel a la chica.

-Buenos días, madre.- Rapunzel le dio un beso a la mujer cariñosamente, a lo que ésta respondió besándole la cabeza. -¿Has dormido bien?

-Siempre lo hago, querida. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, tampoco tuve problema.-la verdad era que a la joven le había costado un poco dormirse debido a la excitación acumulada por la aventura ocurrida el día anterior.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y, mientras Rapunzel limpiaba el piso de arriba, Gothel se dio cuenta de que su hija se mostraba más afectuosa de lo normal.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Rapunzel?-le preguntó.

-Eh…Nada, madre. Nada.-le contestó la chica, sonrojada.

-¿Es que me he perdido algo, que por casualidad, ha hecho que estés más alegre de lo habitual?-el tono de Gothel se tornó serio.

-No, madre.- Rapunzel se acongojó; cuando su madre ponía ese tono, significaba que se estaba enojando.

-Muy bien, mi flor.

Después del desayuno, la mujer recordó algo importante que tenía que comunicarle a Rapunzel.

-Florecilla.

-Dime, madre.

-He de pedirte algo, y es muy importante que me escuches y que me obedezcas pase lo que pase.

La joven, aunque confundida, asintió y se aproximó a su progenitora para escuchar sus peticiones.

-He de realizar un largo viaje para solucionar unos asuntos muy importantes.

-¿Cómo de largo?

-Un par de meses, tal vez-respondió Gothel, aliviada porque Rapunzel no le hubiera preguntado por el tipo de asuntos que le obligaban a hacer el viaje.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto?-Rapunzel se quedó boquiabierta, en parte por asombro y en parte por miedo, su madre nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo.

-Sí, hija, lo siento mucho. Créeme, mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia dejarte sola tantos días-comentó al tiempo que acariciaba la melena rubia de la joven-Pero es de suma importancia que esos temas queden resueltos.

Rapunzel se entristeció y abrazó a su madre, sollozando al pensar en el tiempo que iba a pasar sin ella. Gothel le devolvió el abrazo, frío y excesivamente suave (como casi siempre), y le susurró a su hija que la quería mucho y que no tuviera miedo, que en antes de lo que pensara ya estaría de vuelta. En el fondo, agradecía que Rapunzel no hiciese preguntas sobre qué asuntos la obligaban a ausentarse cada cierto tiempo, durante tantos días: Gothel la había inculcado desde niña a que las preguntas que no tuvieran que ver con lo que sucedía en el interior de la torre, no llevaban a ninguna parte (aunque todavía no había logrado acabar con los deseos de la muchacha por salir afuera).

-Cariño, cántame esa canción tan hermosa para que aliviemos las penas.

-Sí, madre. _Brilla, linda flor..._

A la mañana siguiente, Gothel se preparó para partir. Rapunzel le había dejado listo el paquete con provisiones suficientes y en cuanto se lo dio, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas para el período de tiempo que no voy a estar, así que no te preocupes por la comida ni nada por el estilo-le informó la mujer.

-De acuerdo, madre. ¿Estarás aquí para cuando sea mi cumpleaños?

-Me temo que no, pero haré todo lo que pueda, mi flor dorada. ¿Qué deseas de regalo?

La rubia estuvo cavilando durante unos instantes: lo que de verdad deseaba era ir a ver los farolillos, pero seguramente (además de que sabía de sobras que se negaría rotundamente) Gothel aún tardaría al menos un día más en volver; además, tenía a Flynn para acompañarla. De modo que se decidió por algo más sencillo, pero que en realidad sí le apetecía.

-Pintura nueva, esa de conchas blancas tan bonita.

-De acuerdo, hija mía.

Después de despedirse con otro abrazo y unos cuantos besos, Gothel descendió de la torre y desapareció del valle una vez que le dijo adiós a Rapunzel con la mano.

* * *

La morena recorrió los bosques a pie durante casi una hora hasta que por fin se topó con un hombre encapuchado, de aspecto enclenque y ojos saltones, que la aguardaba junto a un par de caballos ensillados.

-Buenas tardes, vieja amiga-le dijo el misterioso personaje.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames "vieja", Comadreja-le espetó Gothel a su camarada.

-Oh, lo siento, Rosa Negra-se disculpó Comadreja con desgana-Es que hace tanto que nos conocemos, que creo que te he tomado cariño...

Gothel adoraba su nombre en clave, al igual que todo lo que hacía fuera de su aislada vida como madre de aquella niñata caprichosa, pero muy valiosa.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

Gothel y Comadreja cabalgaron hacia el corazón del bosque. Cuando llegaron a la abandonada cabaña que había en una húmeda y oscura ciénaga, desmontaron y se adentraron en el edificio. Allí los esperaban un hombre de constitución enorme y expresión feroz, al que le faltaba una oreja; y una joven pelirroja cuya hermosura se equiparaba al cinismo que irradiaba su mirada.

-Buenas tardes, amigos-saludó Comadreja.

-Menos aires, Comadreja-contestó bruscamente el hombretón-Llegáis tarde, ¡pensábamos que os habían descubierto los guardias!

-Tranquilo, Cuerno de Toro. Como siempre, hemos sido muy cuidadosos y jamás nos meteríamos en aprietos.

-De no ser porque tienes muchas influencias en el reino, te habría cortado la lengua hace tiempo-comentó la mujer pelirroja, a la que llamaban Gata Salvaje-Y créeme, cada día hago grandes esfuerzos por no saciar ese deseo.

-No tendría reparos para saciarte otro tipo de deseo, mi dulce gatita.

La joven se llevó la mano al puñal que guardaba en el cinturón, pero Cuerno de Toro la detuvo.

-Calma, Gata Salvaje. No hay necesidad de ensuciar inútilmente tu valiosa arma con la sangre de esta rata de cloaca.

-Fingiré que no he oído eso-espetó el aludido-¿Cuál es el plan?

Gata Salvaje desplegó un extenso papel sobre una mesa sucia: era un plano detallado del palacio de Corona.

-Estas estancias casi nunca están vigiladas, son la biblioteca y los aseos. Los reyes suelen ir a la biblioteca al menos dos horas cada día, mientras que los guardias permanecen en la entrada. Entraremos por una de las ventanas exteriores, les sorprenderemos por la espalda y les obligaremos a confesar dónde está la cámara del oro.

-¿Sugieres que los ataquemos mientras estén en la biblioteca?-dijo Comadreja, no muy convencido.

-¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

-Sí-intervino Gothel-Hay una manera más sutil que evitaría el riesgo inncesario a que nos descubriesen los guardias.

Gothel llevaba maquinando aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por miedo a que descubriesen el valioso tesoro que guardaba en el valle secreto, había decidido no contar nada a sus compañeros hasta el final.

-¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Hacernos invisibles y entrar como San Pedro por su casa?-se burló Cuerno de Toro, y sus carcajadas fueron acompañadas por las de sus compañeros.

-No, estúpido. Mi idea es, que podríamos aprovecharnos de la princesa perdida.

-¿Y cómo demonios haríamos eso? Tú misma la mataste cuando era un bebé recién nacido. ¿Cómo podríamos sacar partido de un alguien que está muerto?

-Nunca he dicho que vayamos a utilizar a la princesa perdida, sino que finjamos que la tenemos.

-Explícate mejor, Rosa Negra.

Gothel exhaló para armarse de paciencia, ¿de verdad sus colegas eran tan estúpidos?

-El plan es éste: mañana partiremos hacia el reino vecino, así no sospecharán de nosotros, y cortaremos un buen mechón de pelo a alguna muchachita que sea tan rubia como la princesa; también adquiriremos ciertas cosas necesarias para llevar a cabo el asalto, pero eso ya os lo explicaré más adelante. Enviaremos una nota a la pareja real, haciéndoles creer que tenemos retenida a Rapunzel, su hija, y que si quieren recuperarla para el día de su cumpleaños, tendrán que acudir a un lugar que nosotros les ordenemos.

-¿Aún se te ha ocurrido todo eso ahora? ¿Por qué íbamos a fiarnos de un plan tan complicado, en especial cuando nos queda tan poco tiempo?-intervino Gata Salvaje.

-Porque he hecho mis propias investigaciones en la ciudad. El día del cumpleaños de la princesa, habrá soldados patrullando por todas partes, incluso en la entrada del puente y en los puertos. Será imposible acercarse a los monarcas tan si quiera.

La banda escuchaba con atención, cada vez más convencidos, pero Gata Salvaje aún se mantenía recelosa.

-La vigilancia no sería diferente a la de otros años. Aún tendríamos oportunidad de adentrarnos en la biblioteca o en los aseos, ni siquiera los guardias rondan por allí en el aniversario de la princesa.

-Este año sí que lo harán.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Éste sería el año en que la princesa cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Es un hecho de gran importancia, ya que, en el caso de que no apareciese, Corona se declararía sin heredero oficial. No sería raro que los reyes temiesen que alguien intente perpretar un atentado, sobre todo en el interior del palacio, con el fin de acabar con ellos y así hacerse con el poder; bien sabemos que no tienen ningún otro familiar al que entregarle el trono. Por esa razón, lo mejor sería atraerlos a un lugar bien apartado, lejos de posibles testigos, con el pretexto de que les devolveremos a la princesa a cambio de que nos entreguen ellos mismos todas las reservas de oro. Llevan tantos años esperando que regrese su querida niña, que morderán el anzuelo sin dudarlo.

Esta vez, Gata Salvaje también se dejó seducir por el plan de Gothel. La idea de tener en sus manos todas aquellas tintineantes y brillantes piezas de oro derribó cualquier duda sobre lo que había ideado su compañera.

-¿Y cuál sería ese lugar?

-Ahora os lo explico todo.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y escucharon atentamente los preparativos de su delicioso plan, que pensaban culminar en los dos meses siguientes, en el aniversario de la princesa desaparecida. Este plan no sólo catapultaría a Gothel al mayor triunfo de su vida, sino que, si la maquinación de su banda tenía éxito, su gloria sería eterna gracias al cabello de su "querida hijita".


	8. Sorpresas bajo las estrellas

Una noche, a mediados de la primera semana desde la partida de Gothel, Rapunzel se despertó al escuchar unos golpecillos en la sala de abajo. Acompañada por Pascal, bajó las escaleras, intrigada. La joven no tardó en percatarse de que los sonidos venían de la ventana, la abrió y se fijó en que Flynn se encontraba al pie de la torre: Él había sido el autor de los ruidos, lanzando guijarros contra la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo Rapunzel.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa-le respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa-Tranquila, el lugar no está lejos.

La chica se lo pensó unos minutos, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que su amigo quería mostrarle; por otro, salir durante la noche le parecía algo arriesgado, ya que podría haber bandidos y lobos rondando por el bosque. Miró a Pascal, esperando que le echase una mano, pero esa situación también era nueva para el camaleón. Tras mucho meditar, la joven tomó aire profundamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Flynn.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que volveremos pronto, por favor.

-De acuerdo, te doy mi palabra.

-¿No hay matones o animales salvajes rondando a estas horas?

-Por dónde yo te llevaré no, es uno de los lugares más seguros del bosque.

Aquella respuesta hizo que se esfumaran por completo las preocupaciones de Rapunzel, que enseguida descendió por su cabellera, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener su entusiasmo; por fin sabría cómo era el bosque por la noche. Ella y Flynn salieron del valle en compañía de Maximus y de Pascal, y caminaron durante un rato por un sendero, el cual estaba tan bien oculto que Flynn tuvo que coger de la mano a Rapunzel para que no se tropezara o se saliera del camino.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le preguntó la rubia.

-Ya lo verás-el rostro del muchacho mostraba una tierna sonrisa.

Rapunzel sintió cómo le aumentaba la curiosidad; aunque también notó una sensación extraña en su corazón, no sabía por qué, pero le resultaba muy dulce que el joven la invitase no sólo a ver algo que prometía ser fascinante, sino por el simple hecho de pasar el tiempo con ella, ¡y en plena noche! De pronto, Flynn se detuvo y le hizo a la chica un gesto con el dedo para que se mantuviera en silencio. Después le pidió que se arrodillase y que se pusiera a su lado, detrás de unos frondosos arbustos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo la muchacha con un susurro.

-Mira-dijo el ladrón mientras separaba las ramas que los escondían.

Rapunzel quedó maravillada con lo que vio: Era un hermoso claro bañado por la luz de la luna,repleto de flores de variados colores, que ahora permanecían cerradas, a la espera de que los primeros rayos del sol las despertasen. Sobre ellas, se encontraba un grupo de luciérnagas que brillaban y volaban con tanta gracia, que parecía que bailaban. De hecho, Rapunzel pensó que se asemejaban a los farolillos, sólo que las luciérnagas tenían vida propia y nunca se apagaban. Unas cuantas se aproximaron a la pareja y ella, curiosa, alzó la mano para tocarlas, pero se dispersaron a su alrededor, como si un halo mágico la estuviera bendiciendo. Algunas se posaron en su hombro, justo donde se encontraba Pascal, y el reptil se relamió.

-No, Pascal-le reprimió la joven al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y el camaleón la miró con una mueca de fastidio.

Flynn se rió por lo bajo, le alegraba que aquel lugar le gustase a Rapunzel. Volvió a sentir esa sensación de felicidad en el interior, aquel calor tan agradable y reconfortante. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ella era la razón por la que se encontraba así, y le parecía genial. El chico continuó observándola, incluso cuando ésta le señaló algo que acababa de entrar en el claro: una cierva con su cría. Rapunzel estaba loca de contenta, por primera vez en su vida, se olvidó por completo de sus preocupaciones. De repente, el cervatillo irguió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se hallaban y se acercó. Una vez allí, la cría se quedó quieta, como si esperase que ellos se movieran primero. Rapunzel alargó el brazo con cautela y tocó el hocico del cervatillo. Éste, receloso, reculó un poco, pero en seguida cogió confianza y avanzó hacia la chica, permitiendo que le acariciara la cabeza. La criatura cerró los ojos de satisfacción cuando la muchacha le empezó a rascar detrás de las orejas y el cuello. Flynn observaba en silencio, Rapunzel era increíble en todos los sentidos, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella y se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla a cumplir su sueño. Por esa razón la había guiado hasta aquel pequeño prado, el cual era uno de los sitios más hermosos del bosque de Corona.

De pronto, la cierva llamó a su pequeño y ambos se marcharon bosque adentro. Rapunzel pensó que tal vez la madre del cervatillo les había olido, y entonces había decido llevarse a su cría para protegerla de los humanos desconocidos. Pero Flynn sabía que no era de ellos de quien los animales habían huido: alguien más estaba merodeando por allí.

-Rubita, agáchate.-le dijo el ladrón a su amiga.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien se acerca.

La joven obedeció y se tumbó a ras del suelo junto al chico. Maximus también se acostó para evitar ser visto, ya que había reconocido el olor del intruso de inmediato. Por su parte, Rapunzel se encontraba muy confusa, ¿de qué se escondían? No tardó en averiguarlo, de entre los árboles surgieron dos enormes figuras: Los hermanos Stabbington. La muchacha sintió mucho miedo a pesar de que no conocía a aquellos tipos, su instinto le decía que no eran buena gente, en sus rostros se reflejaba la maldad personificada. En cierto modo, se parecían a los monstruos que Gothel le describía en sus cuentos cuando era niña, y eso la hizo acongojarse todavía más. Miró a Flynn, que se mostraba muy tenso y con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿tan horribles eran como para asustar a su amigo de aquella manera? Él siempre había mantenido cierta calma, incluso cuando le agarraron los bandidos del _Patito Frito_ y cuando les persiguieron los guardias, pero esta vez el joven estaba más temeroso de lo normal.

-Rubita.-le susurró el chico- Súbete al lomo de Maximus y corred hacia la torre.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejarte aquí solo con esos hombres horribles.

Flynn agarró a Rapunzel de los hombros con suavidad.

-Escúchame. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño, esos tipos son muy mala gente. Si te atrapan podrían…-el joven calló, no quería ni imaginarse lo que esos criminales eran capaces de hacerle a la muchacha si la capturaban.

-¿Podrían qué?-la chica se asustó al ver que su amigo se negaba a explicarle aquello tan malo que podría ocurrirle.

-Tú no te detengas, corre todo lo que puedas y no dejes que te vean.

-Pero Flynn…

El ladrón no le dejó acabar la frase, y la llevó del brazo hasta el caballo para después subirla sobre su lomo. Una vez que colocó toda la melena de Rapunzel en la cruz de Maximus, Flynn se acercó al oído de éste.

-Llévala hasta la torre sana y salva. Confió en ti, amigo.

Max asintió y se alejó del lugar lo más sigilosamente posible.

-Flynn, no…-Rapunzel quiso bajarse, pero Flynn le dio una palmada en la grupa al caballo para que echase a galopar.

Rapunzel y Max salieron del lugar como una exhalación y desaparecieron entre la vegetación, provocando accidentalmente que varias ramitas y hojas crujieran con gran estruendo.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?-masculló Jack-Parecía el galope de un caballo.

-Mierda-maldijo Flynn por lo bajo.

El muchacho se agachó de nuevo y trató de huir de los Stabbington arrastrándose por la hierba. El tupido follaje de los arbustos le protegía de los ojos de los bandidos y las ramas los árboles impedían que la luz de la luna le delatase. Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando unas gigantescas botas le impidieron el paso, Flynn miró hacia arriba: eran los Stabbington.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí: al guaperas traicionero.

-¡Compañeros!-dijo el chico mientras se erguía, tratando de actuar con naturalidad- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Me alegro tanto de que no os hayan pillado…

De repente, Jack le cogió por la camisa con brusquedad.

-¿Acaso te creías que te ibas a librar, Rider? A nosotros no se nos engaña, y menos se nos traiciona. Pensaba que lo tenías claro desde hace años.

Flynn se acongojó, aquel viejo miedo le recorrió el cuerpo como un escalofrío y le vinieron a la mente escenas terribles del pasado, que ya creía olvidadas.

-Prepárate, sarnoso hijo de puta-el criminal cerró el puño para golpear al muchacho.

Éste cerró los ojos esperando recibir el tortazo, pero en lugar de eso escuchó un galope y luego un golpe metálico, acompañado del sonido de una coz. Entonces Flynn, sintiéndose liberado de la manaza de Jack, abrió los párpados y vio a Rapunzel empuñando la sartén, con Maximus a su lado y a los Stabbington en el suelo, inconscientes.

-¿Rapunzel?-dijo el chico, atónito.

-Flynn…

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¿No te he dicho que volvieras a la torre? ¿Y si te hubieran atrapado? ¿Sabes a lo que te has expuesto…?

Pero la joven corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Flynn no supo qué decir, y tampoco se movió, sorprendido y perplejo. El tacto de ella era muy confortable y agradable, no quiso despegarse de él y, casi sin darse cuenta, rodeó con los brazos a su amiga y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Rapunzel, por su parte, sintió cómo una chispa de felicidad se encendía dentro de ella en cuanto el chico le devolvió el abrazo. Era tan diferente al de Gothel, tan acogedor y cálido. Por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que verdaderamente era el cariño. Pero aquel momento mágico se rompió en cuanto los Stabbington empezaron a gruñir; se estaban despertando.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.-le dijo Flynn a su amiga.

Ambos se montaron sobre el lomo de Maximus y se marcharon al galope del lugar. No se sintieron completamente a salvo hasta que se adentraron en el valle de la torre.

-Tranquila, rubita. Ya hemos llegado-le dijo el muchacho a Rapunzel.

Pero en cuanto la miró se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, apoyada contra su pecho. Flynn la observó con ternura, la joven respiraba relajadamente y con una sonrisa de placidez en el rostro. El joven miró hacia la ventana de la torre; aunque en el fondo deseaba seguir sintiendo el tacto de la chica contra su cuerpo, decidió despertarla cuanto antes para que pudiera descansar plácidamente en su cama.

-Rubita, despierta.-el muchacho zarandeó ligeramente a su amiga con el brazo con el que la sujetaba.

Pero Rapunzel solo gruñó en sueños y se apretujó aún más contra el pecho del ladrón. Flynn se ruborizó por completo y sintió una sensación de calor agradable en el cuerpo.

-Rapunzel, ya hemos llegado.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh, qué…?

La chica se frotó los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de donde se había dormido, se separó súbitamente del cálido pecho de Flynn.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, completamente ruborizada.

-No pasa nada.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo Flynn con voz suave.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Eres mi amigo, y a un amigo no se le abandona jamás. Además, tú me estás ayudando mucho, aunque sé que no te agrada demasiado…

-Qué cosas dices, rubita. No me lo he pasado mejor en toda mi vida; acompañarte en tus aventuras hace mi día a día más llevadero. Y también…-el ladrón calló de golpe, no quería decirle a Rapunzel que ella, aparte de Maximus, era su única amiga de verdad.

-¿También qué?

-Nada. Oye, creo que deberías volver a la torre, se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí, tienes razón. Hasta mañana, Flynn.-se despidió la chica bajándose del caballo.

-Ciao, Rapunzel-le respondió el joven al tiempo que también desmontaba.

Cuando Flynn estaba a punto de desensillar a Max, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Rapunzel aparecía de repente corriendo hacia él y, una vez a su lado, le besaba la mejilla. Aquello hizo que el ladrón se quedara de piedra mientras observaba a la joven volver rápidamente hacia la torre. Ella lo miró por última vez con una sonrisa de ternura, antes de subir hacia su ventana.

Flynn estuvo buen rato sin moverse y con la boca abierta de asombro, nunca antes una chica había sido tan dulce ni tan considerada con él. Sintió una oleada de bienestar desde el estómago hasta el pecho y, por un momento, creyó estar flotando en el aire. Pero Maximus lo sacó de aquel sueño tocándole el hombro con el hocico. El chico volvió en sí y sacudió la cabeza, para después continuar desensillando al animal. En cuanto hubo terminado, vio en el rostro de su amigo equino una mirada de picardía y el muchacho le dio un pequeño empujón en la nariz. Sabía a qué se refería Max, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza. No, no podía estar gustándole de verdad aquella chica, al menos eso se repetía a sí mismo mentalmente una y otra vez. Pero su corazón le decía algo diferente, algo por lo que merecía la pena dejarse llevar.

Por su parte, Rapunzel ya se encontraba acostada en su cama, todavía asimilando lo ocurrido, al igual que Pascal. Pero lo que ella no lograba olvidar era lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-_Gracias por salvarme._

Esa frase le hizo asimilar aún más que Flynn no era el chico malo que aparentaba, sino que en realidad era una persona amable, simpática y sincera. Su armoniosa voz la hacía sonreír, y su tacto era tan acogedor como cálido. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí misma con él en el claro, bajo la luz de la luna llena y con los farolillos a su alrededor. Su corazón se desbocó de contento, lo que le hizo menear la cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquella imagen, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no lo consiguió. Esa noche soñó con aquel instante mágico y, sin saberlo, Flynn soñaba lo mismo. Ambos sonrieron de felicidad.


	9. Un nuevo amigo

Flynn y Maximus caminaban por un sendero que conectaba con uno de los caminos principales de la ciudad de Corona. El joven, para agradecerle a Rapunzel el haberle salvado de los Stabbington la noche anterior, había decidido sorprenderla con un regalo. No sabía por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por una chica a la que conocía desde hacía tan sólo unas pocas semanas, pero, en realidad, en absoluto le importaba. Rapunzel había vuelto para ayudarle, en lugar de huir hacia la torre, y lo había hecho porque se preocupaba por él, no por cualquier otro motivo. Aquello era algo que casi nadie había hecho por Flynn, y por eso había tomado la decisión de partir por la mañana temprano hacia el mercado de la ciudad antes de que se llenase de gente; quería compensar a su amiga de la mejor manera posible.

Flynn iba pensando en qué presente adquirir cuando de repente un extraño crujido se escuchó detrás de unos arbustos cercanos. Maximus resopló nervioso y el muchacho trató de calmarlo con caricias y susurros apenas audibles, podían ser los guardias o los propios Stabbington, y no sabía quién de ellos prefería encontrarse. Los ruidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes cada vez, hasta que se detuvieron a apenas un metro del bandido y del caballo.

Ambos mantuvieron la respiración, sin atreverse a mover un dedo siquiera, y en seguida el arbusto que tenían enfrente comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Ya estaban pensando en echar a correr lo más pronto posible, cuando de repente oyeron unos gemidos agudos detrás de la planta. Los dos amigos se miraron, entre extrañados y confusos. Al final, Flynn respiró hondo y se aproximó al lugar de donde provenían los llantos, se arrodilló y separó las ramas con cautela.

El autor de los sonidos era un lobezno de apenas dos meses de vida. El ladrón lo miró con perplejidad, al igual que Maximus. Miraron hacia todos los lados, ya que era muy raro que un cachorro tan pequeño como aquel anduviera por el bosque sin la protección de su madre. Sin embargo, por allí no apareció nadie y tampoco se escuchó aullido alguno. Flynn miró a la cría, tumbada en el suelo y observándole con curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pensó en la posibilidad de llevárselo consigo, pero, ¿y si la madre había salido en busca de alimento y el lobezno tan sólo se había alejado para explorar? Desde luego, Flynn no quería tener problemas con una loba furiosa, así que decidió dejar al cachorro allí.

_Ya sabrá él cómo regresar él solo a su guarida_, pensó.

Pero en cuanto el muchacho se dispuso seguir su camino, oyó un gemido, y se giró; el lobezno lo seguía. Flynn lo cogió brazos y lo dejó detrás del arbusto, para que estuviera a salvo de los depredadores mientras que su madre no volviera, pero el animal iba tras él una y otra vez. Finalmente, el joven decidió llevarlo con él a la ciudad para atenderlo por lo menos hasta que fuera a la torre, y entonces lo dejaría donde lo había encontrado; en esos momentos la loba probablemente estaría de vuelta. Colocó al cachorro dentro de la alforja de la silla de Maximus y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha hacia Corona.

* * *

Las calles ya estaban empezando a llenarse de gente cuando Flynn llegó. Iba observando entre los diferentes puestos cuando, de repente, el lobezno salió de la alforja y de un salto aterrizó en el suelo para luego lanzarse a la carrera.

-¡No, lobito, no!-Flynn intentaba, en vano, atrapar al fugitivo.- ¡Quieto, detente!

Flynn y Maximus se enzarzaron en una cómica persecución por el mercado, tratando de atrapar al cachorro mientras esquivaban a los transeúntes y sus mercancías. Al poco, el animalito se detuvo junto a un puesto de accesorios y agarró uno entre los dientes.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-dijo el dependiente con el ceño fruncido.-¿A quién pertenece este maldito chucho?

Flynn alcanzó a la cría y la cogió en brazos.

-No, lobo malo. Eso no se hace.-le reprendió el muchacho.

-¡Y para colmo es un lobo!-gritó el hombre del puesto, encolerizado-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un lobo a la ciudad?

-Lo siento, señor. No lo hizo a posta, es sólo un cachorro.

-Pues ese cachorro me ha costado diez monedas; ¡me ha robado una de mis pulseras!-respondió el tipo, señalando el artilugio que el animal llevaba en la boca.

Flynn lo agarró con suavidad y el lobezno lo soltó. Entonces, se fijó en el aspecto del objeto: Era una hermosa pulsera de tela, de color lavanda, con dibujos de enredaderas verdes lima y de flores azules, con el sol del emblema de Corona en el centro, cosido con hilo dorado. Era el regalo perfecto.

-¿Cuánto dijo que costaba esto?-le preguntó al vendedor, quien pronto cambió su hosca expresión por una agradable.

-Diez monedas. Aunque creo que deberían ser más por los desperfectos que me ha causado tu mascota.

_Ya empezamos_, dijo el chico para sus adentros; siempre hacían lo mismo: cualquier daño, por insignificante que fuera, debía pagarse. Esa era la ley del mercado y casi todo el mundo la cumplía a rajatabla.

-¿Cuánto son?-respondió Flynn, decidido a pagar lo que hiciese falta con tal de hacerle el mejor regalo a Rapunzel.

-Dieciocho monedas.

-¡¿Qué?! Será una broma...-el muchacho no podía creer lo que oía, ¡ocho monedas más sólo porque un animal lo había cogido en la boca!

-No, no estoy bromeando. Dieciocho o no hay pulsera.

-Está bien.-contestó a regañadientes el ladrón tras haberlo pensado unos minutos, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la cantidad solicitada.

-Gracias, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.-dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa avariciosa.

-Lo mismo digo.-respondió Flynn con sarcasmo.

El joven se volvió y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia la torre en compañía de Maximus y del lobezno. Al llegar al punto donde lo habían encontrado, dejó al cachorro junto al arbusto.

-Adiós, pequeñín. No te metas en líos otra vez.-le dijo dulcemente el chico, tras acariciarle la cabecita.

El animal aulló desconsoladamente, pero fue callando a medida que el bandido y el caballo se alejaban.

* * *

Flynn y Maximus no tardaron en entrar en el valle de la torre, y en seguida el muchacho se colocó a los pies del edificio. Sin saber por qué, notaba cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, como si unas mariposas le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas por dentro.

-¿Pero qué porras me está ocurriendo?-se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente.

Flynn Rider no se había sentido así por una mujer desde hacía tiempo; pero con Rapunzel todo era diferente. El ladrón sacudió la cabeza otra vez y decidió llamar a su amiga.

Rapunzel, por su parte, se encontraba leyendo un libro. Gothel había salido de nuevo hacia un pueblo cercano y tardaría en regresar. Iba a decidirse a dejar esa actividad para ponerse a cocinar cuando, de repente, escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Rapunzel, soy yo, Flynn! ¡Tírame tu cabello po… por favor!-le pidió su amigo desde la base de la torre, al parecer, aún le costaba ser educado, aunque cada vez lo hacía con menos pausas al hablar.

-¡Enseguida te subo!-le respondió la joven mientras se asomaba a la ventana y lanzaba su melena.

El bandido se aferró a ella y empezó a escalar la inmensa pared de ladrillos de piedra, por un segundo, le pareció que llevaba colgado un bulto pesado colgando del cinturón, pero le restó importancia y siguió trepando. Al llegar arriba del todo, Rapunzel le recibió con un fuerte abrazo, aunque después se separó con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y a él le sucedió lo mismo. Un minuto más tarde recuperaron la compostura y se dieron los buenos días como hacían desde el primer día.

-Te he traído una sorpresa.-le dijo al fin Flynn a la chica.

A la rubia se le dibujó una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, nunca había recibido regalos por parte de nadie, excepto de su madre durante sus cumpleaños, y una vez en la que Pascal le había pintado un _paisaje_ en una de las paredes de su habitación, valiéndose de sus patas. De pronto, dejando a un lado la ilusión, sintió curiosidad sobre el por qué de aquel inesperado presente.

-¿Por qué razón lo has hecho?-le preguntó al muchacho, entre agradecida y confusa.

-Por haberme rescatado de aquellos rufianes; de no ser por ti, seguramente me habrían roto hasta el último de los huesos.

Rapunzel vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y volvió a perderse en ellos, al igual que él en los suyos. Al momento, Flynn volvió a sentir aquel extraño peso en la parte de atrás de su cintura y se giró: el lobezno estaba colgado de su cinturón, agarrándose con los dientes.

-¡Oye, tú, enano!-le dijo el muchacho, tratando de atraparlo con las manos, pero no lo lograba.

En un principio, Rapunzel y Pascal observaron confusos y segundos después se rieron por lo bajo al ver cómo el joven daba vueltas intentado quitarse al cachorro de encima.

-¿Pero será posible...? ¡Suéltate!

Rapunzel decidió ayudar a su amigo y cogió al animal en brazos. Éste se revolvió al principio, pero en cuanto sintió su suave mano sobre la cabeza y las orejas, se calmó y comenzó a mover el rabo.

-¿Y tú de dónde sales, pequeñín?-le preguntó la joven al cachorro.

El lobezno ladró de alegría y le lamió la mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Me parece que le has gustado-comentó Flynn al observar la escena, sonriente.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Más bien me encontró él a mí. Iba a la ciudad con Maximus cuando este pequeñajo nos salió al paso. Traté de dejarlo en lugar seguro pero no dejaba de seguirme, al final lo llevé a Corona y después lo dejé en mismo sitio donde Max y yo lo habíamos encontrado, pero parece que nos ha seguido.

-¿Y su madre?-la expresión de Rapunzel mostró preocupación de inmediato.

-No lo sé, se supone que ya tendría que haber regresado con él.-el muchacho calló de golpe y en su mente surgió una horrible sospecha: cazadores.

El bandido decidió no contarle a su amiga sus sospechas, ya que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que la loba estuviese sana y salva.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él hasta entonces?-la voz de la rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos-No podemos dejarlo solo en el bosque, es sólo un bebé.

Ambos estuvieron cavilando unos minutos hasta que a Rapunzel se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no cuidamos de él hasta que aparezca su madre?

-No sé, rubita. Un cachorro requiere muchos cuidados, y... no creo que a mi lado esté muy a salvo-respondió el joven refiriéndose a su _profesión_.

-¿Nos pasó algo malo a Pascal y a mí cuando fuimos al bosque contigo?

-No, pero es distinto...

-No lo es, Flynn. Si nosotros, que hemos estado viviendo en esta torre durante tantos años sin apenas pisar la hierba, hemos estado a salvo contigo, ¿por qué no él?

Flynn iba contestar, pero no podía negar que la muchacha tenía cierta razón. Además, atender a un lobezno no debía de ser más complicado que cuidar de un niño, ¿o sí? En cualquier caso, aquel cachorro necesitaba que alguien cuidase de él, y dejarlo en el bosque o en la perrera no era en absoluto la solución más humana. Finalmente, el chico asintió, aunque con cierta desgana, pues vigilar a una cría de lobo no era precisamente algo que le entusiasmaba, pero tampoco pensaba abandonarlo a merced de los zorros o de los osos; era un ladrón, pero no un rastrero. Rapunzel dejó al animalito en el suelo y éste no tardó en ponerse a jugar con Pascal. De pronto, Flynn se acordó de a lo que había venido.

-Eh... esto... Rubita.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sí, Flynn?

-Hm... yo... eh...-el muchacho no entendía qué le estaba sucediendo, ¡Flynn Rider jamás sentía timidez!-Te he...ejem. Te he traído esto.

Rapunze, impresionada, abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio la hermosa pulsera que su amigo extrajo de una de las bolsas de su cinturón.

-¡Oh, Flynn! Es preciosa-exclamó mientras el joven le colocaba el objeto en la muñeca.

-El mérito es del enano-informó el ladrón señalando con la cabeza al lobezno-Él fue quien _eligió _el regalo.

-De todos modos, muchas gracias a ti también.- tras decir esto, Rapunzel atrajo hasta sí al chico y le besó el carrillo, dejándole de piedra de nuevo.

Flynn se quedó con la boca abierta mientras observaba cómo su amiga jugaba con el lobezno, nunca antes se había sentido así. Era como si todo su cuerpo flotase en una nube y su estómago estuviera lleno de mariposas al vuelo; cada tacto suyo le ponía el pulso a cien por hora, su olor le llenaba de nerviosismo, pero de una manera agradable. Por su parte, Rapunzel también sentía algo muy similar. A pesar de que dar un beso en la mejilla en señal de gratitud lo veía como algo muy normal, con Flynn era muy distinto: Su corazón se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca, cada vez que la tocaba sentía un cosquilleo agradable, el calor de sus brazos le llenaba de felicidad.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Rapunzel se acostó, el lobezno se subió a su cama tras comerse las galletas con leche que ella le había preparado, y se tumbó junto a su nueva amiga. Pascal, que ya había hecho buenas migas con él, se colocó sobre su cabeza y ambos se durmieron profundamente. Pero la chica no podía conciliar el sueño, pues la imagen de Flynn, sonriéndole y poniéndole la pulsera en el brazo, se sucedía una y otra vez en su mente. Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, como si brincara de alegría cada vez que recordaba al muchacho.

Fuera de la torre, Flynn descansaba al lado de Max. Al igual que la joven, él tampoco podía dormir. Cada dos segundos su cabeza se llenaba de los momentos que había pasado con Rapunzel, y su corazón daba un vuelco al acordarse de cada uno de ellos, en especial aquellos en los que ella le había mostrado cariño, como cuando le miraba a los ojos con su tierna mirada de color verde o cuando le daba sus peculiares agradecimientos con un beso en el rostro. Sin darse cuenta, el chico sonrió de felicidad y se durmió. Aquella noche, tanto él como Rapunzel tuvieron el mismo sueño del día anterior, y sus almas se agitaron de emoción ante aquel sentimiento tan desconocido y a la vez tan entrañable que estaba surgiendo entre ellos.


	10. Secretos, emociones y más persecuciones

Al día siguiente, Flynn y Rapunzel se dirigieron al _Patito Frito_. Los matones les recibieron con los brazos abiertos, incluyendo al joven bandido. El lobezno, a quien Rapunzel había decidido llamar Fisgón (por su aficción de curiosearlo todo), se convirtió en el centro de atención de los rufianes: jugaban con él, le daban de comer y hasta le permitieron que se subiera sobre sus cabezas. Mientras, Flynn y Rapunzel se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa junto a la pared, observando lo mucho que se divertían los matones con el animalillo.

-Fisgón tiene un don carismático, hay que reconocerlo-comentó el chico, para acto seguido beber otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Sólo está jugando, no lo hace para ser popular-le respondió Rapunzel.

El ladrón suspiró, y luego la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Para qué contradecirte, rubita.

De repente, Maximus entró súbitamente en el local, relinchando con tono de alerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Max?-le preguntó Flynn, confundido.

El caballo, cada vez más nervioso, señaló a la salida con el hocico. Entonces, Eugene se acercó a una ventana y alcanzó a ver unos jinetes que se acercaban: ¡Los guardias! Inmediatamente corrió a avisar a los demás, y él y Rapunzel se escondieron tras la barra junto con los animales, mientras que los matones intentaban limpiar todo rastro que hubieran podido dejar.

El capitán irrumpió en el local con un sonoro portazo y se acercó a los bandidos, con un cartel en la mano. Eran los retratos de Flynn y Rapunzel, sólo que él tenía una nariz de patata, y ella tenía los ojos bizcos.

-¿Habéis visto a estos dos?-preguntó, señalando los rostros dibujados en el papel.

Los bandidos fingieron fijarse con detalle, pero todos negaron con la cabeza. Flynn observaba la escena, asomando la cabeza lo menos posible, y alcanzó a ver a dos enormes hombres con expresión severa: eran los hermanos Stabbington, que habían sido atrapados. El muchacho se acongojó, asustado. Ahora, para colmo, no sólo les buscaban los soldados, sino que aquellos ladrones iban con ellos y no dudarían en matarlo a la menor oportunidad; pero lo peor de todo era que Rapunzel también podía salir muy malparada si la capturaban con él, ya que podrían acusarla de ser su cómplice. En ese momento, sus pensamientos se nublaron por completo de terror al imaginarse a su amiga en una celda... o algo peor.

_¡No! No lo permitiré mientras viva,_ se prometió mentalmente.

De pronto, el chico notó que algo frío y metálico se posaba sobre su hombro: Era Mano de Garfio. El hombretón les hizo a los fugitivos una señal con la mirada y éstos le siguieron los más sigilosamente posible. Mano de Garfio movió una palanca que habían junto a la barra y unas tablas del suelo se movieron, abriendo paso hacia un túnel subterráneo.

-Ve y vive tu sueño-dijo el enorme delincuente.

-Lo haré-le contestó Flynn.

-Tú te callas, se lo decía a Rapunzel.

El joven ladrón se internó en el pasadizo con el ceño fruncido, seguido por Maximus y Fisgón.

-Gracias por ayudarnos-le dijo con dulzura Rapunzel a Mano de Grafio para después besarle la mejilla, y el viejo bigotudo sonrió tiernamente mientras el grupo desaparecía en la oscuridad.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Flynn y Rapunzel ya habían atravesado un buen trecho del túnel. De repente, la chica se dio cuenta de algo: Flynn lo sabía casi todo sobre ella, pero en cambio la rubia no tenía ni idea sobre la vida de su amigo, sólo que era un ladrón, pero eso sí, con buen corazón. La muchacha se recogió tímidamente el pelo tras una oreja y suspiró.

-Flynn.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno... Tú sabes muchas cosas sobre mí-preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la vergüenza.

-Sí, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Es que yo... en fin, yo no sé mucho sobre ti y...

-¡Uoh, uoh! Echa el freno, amiga, ya te he dicho que hay cosas de mi vida que es mejor no contar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues... Pues porque... No me gusta hablar de ello-la voz de Flynn adoptó un leve tono de tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento. Si he sonsacado un tema delicado, yo...-Rapunzel no sabía cómo explicarse, no pretendía herirlo.

-Eh, tranquila. No tenías intención de hacer nada malo. De verdad, no me ha molestado-el bandido le dedicó su mejor sonrisa para calmarla.

La rubia le devolvió el gesto y ladeó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor, y Flynn hizo lo mismo. Rapunzel lo miró confusa, ¿qué era aquello tan desagradable que no le permitía conocerlo mejor? De pronto, los animales se pusieron tensos; Maximus pateaba el suelo y resoplaba, Fisgón se escondió entre las patas del corcel y Pascal cambió su piel de verde a azul. A los lejos, se empezaron a escuchar pasos a la carrera y gritos furiosos.

-¿Flynn?-dijo la muchacha, preocupada; esperaba que aquellas no fueran las personas que tenía en mente.

Mala suerte, sí lo eran. Los guardias corrían hacia ellos con antorchas y espadas en mano, con el capitán a la cabeza.

-¡Ahí están, a por ellos!-ordenó éste último.

-¡Corred!-dijo Flynn, empujando delicadamente a Rapunzel.

Los cinco huyeron tan rápido como podían. Sin embargo, el lobezno no podía seguir el ritmo y comenzó a rezagarse; pero Maximus lo agarró con la boca y lo cargó durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron al final del camino subterráneo, se vieron obligados a detenerse en seco: El paso estaba cortado y el único medio por donde se podía escapar era bajando por una escalera que había apoyada contra la pared de roca. A pocos metros de ella, aparecieron los hermanos Stabbington por otra gruta, que habían conseguido librarse del guardia que los vigilaba mientras el resto del escuadrón se internaba en el pasadizo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Rapunzel, perpleja y asustada.

-No creo que sea con intención de hacer las paces-respondió Flynn, tan acongojado como ella.

Enseguida llegaron los guardias.

-¿Y ellos?

-Tampoco creo que vengan a dialogar de un modo civilizado.

-Ya os tenemos-les dijo el capitán con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia todos los lados, buscando una vía de escape: En la parte inferior se encontraban los hermanos delincuentes; y en donde estaban ellos, los soldados les tenían acorralados. Éstos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero consiguieron reducirlos sin demasiada dificultad: Flynn luchaba con una espada que se le había caído a unos de los enemigos; Rapunzel golpeaba con su sartén; Maximus coceaba y mordía a diestro y siniestro; Pascal babeaba y mordía el oído y la nariz a quien osaba acercarse a su amiga; y Fisgón mordía el trasero de cuánto guardia tenía cerca. Finalmente, cuando los hubieron derrotado a todos, vieron cómo los Stabbington intentaban llegar hasta ellos trepando por la escalera.

-¡Estáis muertos!-les gritó Jack, encolerizado.

Pero Maximus, decidido a salvar a sus amigos, se arrojó sobre los pelirrojos y los aplastó con todo su peso, dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Muy bien, muchacho!-le felicitó Flynn.

De repente, los guardias comenzaban a emitir gemidos y a moverse, señal de que estaban recuperando el sentido. Entonces, Rapunzel se fijó en un poste que sobresalía a pocos metros del grupo y se le ocurrió una idea. Lanzó una mata de su melena y la ató al madero, cogió en brazos a Fisgón y se balanceó hasta el otro lado. Una vez en tierra firme, la muchacha pasó su pelo por encima de otro poste con el objetivo de no perder el equilibrio en cuanto hiciera lo que tenía planeado, e hizo que el extremo de la cabellera llegase a las manos de Flynn.

-¡Agárrate!

-¿Crees que aguantará?-le preguntó el bandido mientras se sujetaba bien al mechón dorado.

-Sí, confía en mí, ¡salta!

Los guardias ya se estaban levantando cuando el bandido se precipitó al vacío. Rapunzel hizo uso de toda su fuerza que Flynn no llegase al suelo, pero por suerte el poste la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. De pronto, la joven se fijó en que los hermanos Stabbington ya se habían recuperado también, y estaban esperando a su amigo con las espadas preparadas.

-¡Flynn, cuidado!-les advirtió, tensando más el pelo para elevarlo.

El chico estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por los criminales cuando por fin consiguió alzarse unos centímetros, salvando la vida.

-¡Ja, ja! Deberíais veros la cara porque parecéis...-el chico chocó de repente contra un poste-...estúpidos.

Por su parte, Rapunzel, Pascal y Fisgón no tardaron en descubrir que los guardias habían reparado en ellos y que estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Atrapad a la chica!-ordenó el capitán a sus hombres.

Éstos obedecieron de inmediato y trataron de llegar hasta la rubia, agarrando un largo un tablón que servía de soporte para una zona de la presa que había allí y, utilizando éste como puente, se fueron acercando a la joven cada vez más.

-¡Deprisa, rubita!-oyó ésta decir a Flynn-¡Salta!

El chico había subido hasta un pequeño canal y tenía el mechón de cabello de su amiga bien agarrado entre sus manos. Entonces, ella no lo dudó, cogió a Fisgón de nuevo en el regazo y saltó justo cuando sus perseguidores se le echaban encima. Flynn la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella descendía y caía sobre el lomo de Maximus, que se había colocado bajo el canal a la espera de echar una mano (o pata, en su caso) a sus amigos, haciendo que cayesen a salvo sobre su silla.

El caballo echó a correr en cuanto vió que los hermanos Stabbington iban hacia ellos. Flynn, al ver esto, se deslizó por el conducto de madera tan deprisa como pudo y aterrizó en la grupa de Max, justo detrás de Rapunzel, y ayudó a ésta a recoger el resto de la melena. En ese momento, las tablas y las vigas de la presa comenzaron a ceder, debido a la presión del agua que había provocado la falta del tablón que habían arrancado los soldados.

En pocos minutos la construcción se vino abajo y el agua inundó el lugar, llevándose consigo a los guardias y a los Stabbington. Mientras, Flynn y Rapunzel seguían avanzando a toda velocidad, intentado llegar a una cueva para librarse de la enorme ola que tenían detrás. Cuando por fin entraron en la caverna, una roca que el agua había derrumbado les taponó la entrada y pronto los amigos repararon en algo terrible. Estaban atrapados. El agua comenzó a entrar a raudales, inundando el refugio.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo Flynn.

Corrieron hacia un punto alto y buscaron cualquier brecha o agujero en la pared que les permitiera salir al exterior o, al menos, evacuar el agua. Pero las rocas eran muy duras y por muchos golpes y empujones que dieron, ninguna cedió. Flynn trató de apartar una piedra que parecía estar suelta, pero lo único que logró fue hacerse un corte en la mano. Rapunzel le asestó varios sartenazos a los muros, en vano, y Maximus los coceó una y otra vez, también sin éxito. Flynn saltó al profundo charco que iba llenándose cada vez más, esperando encontrar una salida en el fondo de éste, pero no hubo suerte y ascendió para respirar; tras un segundo intento, se dio por vencido y se apoyó contra la pared, al lado de su compañera.

-¡Nada, es inútil! ¡No se ve nada!-exclamó, asustado y dolido.

Rapunzel se negó admitir que aquel sería su fin y se sumergió, pero el bandido fue tras ella y la devolvió a la superficie.

-Eh, no se puede hacer nada más. Está demasiado oscuro.-el joven le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla, aunque no consiguió gran cosa.

La chica se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo mientras el agua les mojaba el vientre, y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Flynn, por su parte, cerró los párpados con un agudo pesar y suspiró; aquello era el fin.

-Todo esto ha sido culpa mía-se lamentó su amiga-Mi madre tenía razón, nunca debí haber salido de la torre.

El ladrón la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero el nudo que el pánico había formado en su garganta le impidió hablar.

-Lo siento, no quería meteros en esto a ninguno-la voz Rapunzel era apenas audible a causa del llanto-Lo siento muchísimo, Flynn.

La joven se abrazó al pecho de su amigo sin dejar de llorar, necesitaba el sentir su agradable tacto por última vez. Él la rodeó con los brazos, sorprendido y a la vez reconfortado, y le devolvió el abrazo aún con más fuerza. Aquel gesto por parte de su protegida le dio ánimos para confesarle su (hasta entonces) mayor secreto antes de morir.

-Eugene-dijo.

-¿Cómo?-Rapunzel levantó la vista, confundida.

-Ése es mi verdadero nombre: Eugene Fitzherbert. Tenía que contártelo tarde o temprano.

La joven sonrió y se enjugó las lágrimas, él también debía conocer su secreto.

-Mi pelo es mágico y brilla cuando canto.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué?-respondió Flynn, perplejo.

De repente, a Rapunzel se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Mi pelo brilla cuando canto!-repitió esperanzada.

En ese instante, el agua llegaba casi hasta el techo. Se les agotaba el tiempo.

-_Brilla, linda flor, dame tu poder_...

Tomaron aire antes de que el agua les cubriera por completo y no tardaron en fijarse en cómo el cabello de Rapunzel se ponía a resplandecer con un tono dorado. Flynn abrió la boca impresionado, pero en seguida la cerró.

Siguiendo la luz irradiada por la melena, descubrieron unas piedras sueltas en una esquina del fondo de la caverna. Bucearon hasta allí y los dos muchachos fueron apartando las rocas hasta que alcanzaron a ver la luz del exterior. Finalmente, Flynn logró agrandar la brecha lo suficiente y los cinco salieron de la caverna, cayendo a un río. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, respiraron aliviados.

-Nos salvamos-dijo Rapunzel mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Maximus aún seguía en el agua, sujetando a Fisgón con los dientes, ya que el lobezno aún no sabía nadar. El corcel fue hasta donde estaban los demás y dejó a Fisgón en el suelo. Éste se sacudió el pelaje mojado y Maximus le imitó.

-Le brilla el pelo...-comentó Eugene, incrédulo, tras respirar hondo varias veces.

-¡Estamos vivos!

-No me lo acabo de creer...-el bandido miró a Pascal con los ojos abiertos de par en par-¡Le resplandece el pelo!

-Eugene...

-¡¿Por qué le resplandece el pelo?!

-¡Eugene!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Brillar no es todo lo que hace.

El camaleón observó a Eugene con ojos pícaros.

-¿Por qué me mira así?-respondió el muchacho, todavía en estado de shock por lo que había visto hacía unos minutos.

* * *

El grupo decidió pasar la noche en un claro cercano al río. Tras encender una hoguera y cenar un buen puñado de frutos silvestres, se acomodaron alrededor del fuego para protegerse del frío nocturno. Rapunzel, de pronto, recordó que su amigo se había hecho un corte en la palma de la mano.

-Eugene-le dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

-¿Sí?

-En la cueva, cuando intentabas apartar las rocas, te hiciste daño en la mano, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tranquila, no es más que un rasguño.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro-respondió, algo confuso por aquella petición, pero le tendió la palma, confiado.

La muchacha observó el arañazo, que aún no había cicatrizado y parecía que empezaba a infectarse. Dudó un segundo, pero al final decidió curar a su compañero. Después de todo, él le había demostrado que era digno de su confianza, así que comenzó vendarle la herida con el cabello.

-Es un poquito misteriosa mientras me vendas la mano con tu melena-comentó Eugene, entre perplejo y sarcástico.

-Por favor, intenta no ponerte nervioso-le contestó la muchacha con ojos suplicantes.

El bandido miró su mano y luego a ella. En un principio, sintió que le invadía el miedo de nuevo, pero la mirada verde de su amiga le hizo tranquilizarse y asintió. Rapunzel suspiró y empezó a cantar, con la mano de Eugene entre las suyas.

-_Brilla, linda flor, dame tu poder. Vuelve el tiempo atrás, torna lo que ya fue… _-mientras cantaba, su melena se puso a brillar con un intenso resplandor dorado.

Eugene abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿era posible lo que estaba presenciando? Maximus y Fisgón también irguieron las orejas en señal de perplejidad. Miraron a Pascal, que se mostraba muy relajado pese a lo que estaba ocurriendo. El camaleón señaló la palma del ladrón y todos le imitaron. El pelo que envolvía el corte brilló con fuerza y el muchacho sintió una extraña sensación de calidez en la palma. Impresionado, miró a Rapunzel, que seguía cantando, y después a Pascal, que asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando la chica terminó la melodía, levantó la vista hacia el bandido. Éste, con los ojos como platos (si era posible que se abrieran más de lo que ya estaban), retiró el cabello de su mano y exhaló, medio aturdido y medio asustado. Posó su mirada en la muchacha y luego en la mano, cuya herida había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido de pánico.

-¡No te pongas histérico!-le pidió la rubia.

Eugene contuvo el grito y después le mostró una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo… yo? ¿Ponerme histérico? ¡Qué va! Es que me interesa mucho tu melena y… y las incre…í…bles cosas que… que pu…puede hacer-el joven trató de calmarse abrazándose los costados-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que puedes hacer eso?

-Eh, pues desde siempre, creo.-dijo sonriente la chica, pero su expresión se volvió más seria en pocos segundos-Mi madre decía que, cuando era pequeña, hubo gente que quería cortármelo para utilizar sus poderes. Pero, al hacerlo, pierde toda su esencia mágica. Un don así… debe ser protegido.

Eugene escuchaba en silencio, ceñudo. Le enfurecía pensar en lo retorcidas que podían llegar a ser algunas personas, sin importarles el daño que podrían causar en los demás; y en lo que aquel tipo de gente era capaz de hacerle a su amiga con tal de conseguir aquel cabello mágico.

-Por eso nunca has salido de aquella torre, ¿verdad?-le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió con pesar- ¿Y aún así, piensas volver a quedarte encerrada allí después de tu cumpleaños?

-¡No! Bueno… sí…-Rapunzel suspiró y enterró la cara entre las manos, confundida por varios sentimientos enfrentados- Es complicado.

Pascal trató de animar a su amiga posando su cabeza en el pie de ella, y Flynn la observó con pena, en realidad la joven estaba sufriendo mucho por verse obligada a esconderse del mundo en aquella torre. Poco después, la rubia se separó la melena del rostro y miró a su compañero con cierta picardía. Ahora le tocaba a él revelar sus secretos.

-En fin, así que te llamas Eugene Fitzherbert.

-Ah, sí-el joven rió con cierta ironía-Pero sería mejor que te ahorrase el drama del huerfanito Eugene Fitzherbert. Es algo… Es bastante deprimente.

El muchacho bajó la mirada hacia la hierba con tristeza, le dolía recordar aquellos amargos días en los que no era más que un niño indefenso y maltratado por algunos de sus compañeros. Pero Rapunzel reconoció aquel dolor en su rostro y se acercó a él para animarlo; el bandido al principio la miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió: Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Al final, decidió contarle su pasado:

_-Nunca he sabido de dónde vengo, ni quiénes son mis padres biológicos, lo único que conservo de ellos es el apellido. Desde que era un bebé me criaron en el orfanato de Corona. Nos atendían dos mujeres y el director del centro, aunque casi siempre lo hacían las primeras. Lo cierto es que el director nunca fue muy simpático con los nosotros, algo extraño en alguien que regenta un orfanato. En aquel lugar era muy difícil tener un amigo de verdad, ya que los pocos que hablaban y jugaban conmigo solían ser adoptados al poco tiempo, y el resto hacía de mí un saco de harina. Entre ellos estaban los hermanos Stabbington, que eran mucho mayores que yo y mucho más crueles que los otros matones: Me encerraban en el sótano, que siempre estaba a oscuras y con arañas por todas partes; me robaban el almuerzo cuando las cuidadoras no miraban; me rompían mis juguetes favoritos y hasta se meaban en mi cama. Si me hubieran dado una moneda por cada vez que me amenazaban cuando quería pedir ayuda a las comadronas, seguramente ahora sería rico. Nunca supe el por qué de aquellos golpes e insultos, pero pocas veces me sentía seguro. _

Eugene hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, mordiéndose el labio a la vez que apretaba los puños. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una maldición, o echarse a llorar. Rapunzel se fijó en ello y le acarició el brazo para que la mirase. En cuanto lo hizo, lo que el joven vio en sus ojos le dio fuerzas para continuar:

_-Hasta que un día, vino al orfanato una nueva cuidadora, se llamaba Esperanza. Era la mujer más bondadosa y amable que había conocido en mi vida. No dudaba en ayudar a los más pequeños a comer o a vestirse; nos curaba las heridas; nos cantaba canciones y nos leía un cuento a la hora de dormir; a las niñas les ayudaba con sus peinados y jugaba con nosotros cuando le era posible. Además, cada vez que los Stabbington y sus compinches me hacían la vida imposible, ella siempre estaba ahí para defenderme y aliviarme los moratones, incluso me daba un beso después de hacerme las curas. Es la madre que nunca tuve. _

Rapunzel observó que a Eugene le brillaban los ojos de felicidad mientras recordaba aquello; pero pronto su expresión se ensombreció:

_-Cuando cumplí los catorce años, el director se quedó sin dinero debido a una mala apuesta y abandonó el orfanato, y las cuidadoras con él. Sin embargo, Esperanza no lo hizo. Aún quedábamos varios niños allí, de modo que se gastó todos sus ahorros para comprar el edificio, y lo logró, pero sólo en parte. Esperanza intentó por todos los medios pagar el resto de la adquisición, llegando incluso a trabajar por las noches como camarera en las tabernas y en alguna posada, pero no fue suficiente. Poco a poco fueron adoptando a todos los niños que quedaban… excepto a mí y a otro más pequeño que yo, Mike; pero a los pocos días continuaron viniendo más niños y Esperanza se vio en serias dificultades para atendernos a nosotros y a sus empleos al mismo tiempo. Me negaba a verla sufrir así, de manera que a los quince años decidí buscar trabajo para que ella pudiera descansar de tanto esfuerzo, y también para contribuír en el pago. Sin embargo, aquello no fue tan fácil como creía y siempre acaba en la calle con apenas unas monedas en el bolsillo. Entonces, al final, me vi obligado a robar para conseguir el dinero necesario para liquidar las deudas. Por supuesto, nunca robaba a los que necesitaban realmente el dinero, sólo a los ricachones. Cuando empecé a ser reconocido como bandido, decidí adquirir una nueva identidad para proteger a mi familia, ya que, si descubrían quién era yo en realidad, ellos corrían el riesgo de acabar en la cárcel por darme refugio. El nombre de Flynn Rider lo escogí gracias a un libro que me encantaba cuando era un crío: "Las hazañas de Flynnigan Rider". Aquel hombre era todo a cuanto cualquiera deseara aspirar: Aventurero, rico, astuto y muy afortunado en el amor; aunque, por supuesto, no era algo de lo que él fardase._

Eugene suspiró al terminar la historia y Rapunzel le miró con una mezcla de admiración y pena. Su amigo lo había pasado realmente mal en el pasado, además de haberse atrevido a convertirse en un delincuente para ayudar a su familia, arriesgándose a acabar muy mal en consecuencia de sus hurtos. Se fijó en que los ojos del chico se habían vuelto vidriosos, aguantando las lágrimas. Rapunzel se acercó aún más a él y le acarició la espalda para transmitirle su consuelo.

-Eres una persona con un gran corazón, Eugene. Seguro que Esperanza se siente orgullosa de tener un hijo como tú-le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

El joven, agradecido, posó su palma sobre la de la rubia. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose tiernamente hasta que el ulular de un búho les devolvió a la realidad y se apartaron, completamente sonrojados.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Maximus?-preguntó la chica con el fin de romper el hielo.

-A él lo conocí hace unos cinco de años. Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, y de repente escuché unos gritos que provenían de un establo de venta de caballos. Sentí curiosidad y me aproximé, cuidando de que nadie me viese, y vi a Maximus, que aún no era más que un potro y estaba siendo maltratado por un par de mozos. Entonces, uno de ellos levantó un palo con intención de darle en la cabeza. No pude soportar más aquella crueldad, así que me lancé contra él y le asesté un puñetazo. El otro tipo me agarró por la camisa y, cuando me iba a golpear, Maximus se interpuso y le empujó. Aprovechamos la ocasión para huir y, en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad, guié a Max hasta el río y le limpié el barro y los rasguños. Después de eso quise dejarlo en libertad, pero siempre me seguía, así que al final decidí quedarme con él.

-¿Y a Esperanza qué le pareció?

-Bueno, al principio no le pareció muy buena idea, pero al cabo de unos días fue cogiéndole cariño y cambió de opinión; con los demás niños no hubo problema y se alegraron mucho de que Max se quedase. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. No es por alardear, pero fui yo quien lo domó y lo montó por primera vez. Y él fue quien me convirtió en el magnífico jinete que soy ahora.

Ambos se giraron hacia el caballo y observaron cómo jugaba alegremente con Fisgón y Pascal, parecía que ya habían superado la impresión de haber visto el cabello mágico de Rapunzel.

Los muchachos estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre sus vidas, sus gustos y sus sueños, querían saberlo todo el uno sobre el otro. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que tenían bastante cosas en común: A los dos se les había privado de una vida feliz, Eugene por su pasado difícil, y Rapunzel por la sobre protección de su madre debido a la cual apenas conocía el estilo de vida de las demás personas; ambos estaban dispuestos a ver cumplidos sus sueños, él de sacar a su familia de la pobreza y vivir sin complicaciones, y ella de saber todo lo posible sobre el mundo exterior y ver los hermosos farolillos; odiaban la injusticia, adoraban a los animales y los libros, y disfrutaban del contacto con la naturaleza. Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que debía ser y aunque deseaban continuar con la conversación, decidieron irse a dormir. Eugene se acostó de espaldas a la hoguera, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la silla de Maximus; Rapunzel se acurrucó en otro extremo, tapándose con la melena para protegerse del frío de la noche; Pascal y Fisgón se tumbaron junto a la rubia, también bajo su pelo; y Maximus se durmió cerca de Eugene.

Durante la velada, Eugene y Rapunzel volvieron a soñar lo mismo que durante los últimos días: Bailando bajo el cielo nocturno y rodeados por los farolillos, con los rostros tan cerca que casi podían besarse. La pareja sonrió sin darse cuenta y, en el fondo, desearon que aquel sueño fuera real.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eugene se despertó al sentir un tacto frío y líquido en su mejilla. Decidió ignorarlo y acomodó de nuevo la cabeza sobre la montura, pero al segundo volvió a notar aquel húmedo roce sobre su piel. Extrañado, el joven abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el que le había apartado de su maravilloso sueño con Rapunzel. Era Fisgón, que se había acabado de despertar y se acercó a Eugene para animarle a levantarse.

-Déjame dormir, enano peludo.

Pero el cachorro continuó insistiendo, mordisqueando la camisa del ladrón y ladrándole al oído. Al final, éste se rindió y se levantó, mascullando con fastidio. Luego Fisgón se acercó a Rapunzel y la despertó de un modo más cariñoso, lamiéndole el carrillo.

-Buenos días, amiguito-la chica sonrió al lobezno y le acarició entre las orejas.

Pascal también saludó a Fisgón restregando su verde cabeza contra la pata de éste, que respondió moviendo la cola. Así mismo, Maximus dio los buenos días con un sonoro resoplido.

-¿Lista para visitar Corona, rubita?-le preguntó Eugene a Rapunzel; estaba ansioso por mostrarle la ciudad en todo su esplendor... y por verla sonreír y saltar de alegría en cuanto aquel nuevo mundo se abriera ante ella.

La aludida asintió lentamente, sintiendo cómo muchas sensaciones se entremezclaban y se enzarzaban en su interior: emoción, curiosidad, miedo, felicidad...

_¿Es posible que quepan tantos sentimientos de una sola vez?_, se preguntaba la joven mentalmente.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo llegaba al puente de la ciudad. Rapunzel exhaló un suspiro de admiración al contemplar aquel magnífico lugar, en cuyo centro se elevaba un impresionante palacio que tenía gravado un enorme escudo con el símbolo del reino, el sol, así como en sus múltiples banderines.

Rapunzel y Pascal observaban maravillados las animadas calles, llenas de alegres gentes y coloridos puestos de todo tipo. La rubia anhelaba visitar cada rincón de la ciudad, pero su larga cabellera estaba siendo pisoteada por los que pasaban detrás de ella, lo que le impedía moverse libremente. Eugene colocó el pelo en su regazo y giró la cabeza hacia todos los lados buscando una manera de solucionar aquel problema. Por suerte, unas niñas se encontraban peinando a sus muñecas junto a una fuente y tenían suficiente material para manejar cabello, de manera que el muchacho les pidió que recogieran la melena de su amiga, a lo que ellas accedieron encantadas.

Mientras las pequeñas acicalaban y trenzaban el cabello de Rapunzel, Eugene y Maximus vigilaban los alrededores cuidando que los guardias no les descubriesen. Una vez que las niñas terminaron, todos queradorn impresionados con el resultado: La dorada melena ahora estaba peinada en forma de una preciosa trenza que llegaba hasta la parte posterior de los muslos de la chica, adornada con flores de varios colores.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció dulcemente Rapunzel a las pequeñas.

Pascal chilló de contento y cambió de color varias veces, expresando a la joven lo guapa que estaba. Fisgón saltaba de un lado a otro mientras movía su continuamente su cola. Por su parte, Eugene había abierto los ojos como platos y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando creía que Rapunzel no podía ser más hermosa, ahora ella estaba deslumbrante. Max se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amigo y le miró con picardía, a lo que éste respondió ocultando su ruborizado rostro.

-Cállate-susurró con fastidio mientras el caballo se reía a carcajadas.

Durante gran parte del día el grupo se dedicó a pasear por Corona explorando todas y cada una de las tiendas y los puestos. Eugene y Rapunzel disfrutaban entrando en las pastelerías, los jardines públicos, las librerías y los comercios de arte.

En una de sus visitas al mercado, el muchacho le compró a su amiga un pañuelo morado con el sol emblemático del reino, y ésta se lo agradeció abrazándole el cuello con entusiasmo.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que un relincho de Maximus les advirtió que unos soldados se aproximaban, y corrieron a ocultarse tras un establo enorme. Pero a los pocos minutos repararon en su terrible equivocación, habían ido a parar a uno de los peores escondites de la ciudad: el establo del palacio.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Eugene por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-susurró Rapunzel con la voz acentuada por el miedo.

El ladrón miró hacia todos los lados, buscando una vía de escape sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos, y entonces se fijó en una callejuela que daba al puente, que estaba sin vigilancia. El joven le estaba explicando su plan de huida a Rapunzel, cuando entonces se dieron cuenta de que Max había desaparecido. Desesperados, buscaron al corcel por todas partes, evitando que los guardias y a los mozos de cuadra los vieran.

Cuando se temían lo peor, Fisgón mordisqueó el vestido de Rapunzel para llamar su atención y señaló hacia el corral con el hocico. La pareja miró hacia el lugar y descubrieron que Maximus estaba allí, cortejando a una yegua.

-¡La madre que lo trajo!-masculló Flynn.

Maximus olfateaba el cuello de la hembra con una sonrisa seductora, a lo que ésta respondió con un dulce relincho. Eugene cogió una piedrecilla del suelo y la lanzó a la grupa del caballo, consiguiendo que reparara en ellos. El chico le hizo un gesto con las manos para que regresase con ellos. Max, a regañadientes, obedeció.

-Serás rufián-le medio regañó su amo en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado, rascándole las orejas.

-Nos tenías preocupados-acompañó Rapunzel al muchacho al tiempo que acariciaba el hocico del equino.

En ese momento, una voz familiar retumbó en el ambiente.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-gritó el capitán de la guardia, que los había descubierto mientras abrevaba a su caballo-¡Estáis detenidos!

-¡Mierda, vámonos!-dijo Eugene a sus compañeros.

Rapunzel subió rápidamente a la espalda de Maximus, con Fisgón en brazos, y luego lo hizo el ladrón saltando sobre las ancas del corcel. Por su parte, Pascal se sujetó al hombro de la muchacha lo mejor que pudo. El capitán y varios de sus hombres ya casi los tenían rodeados cuando lograron escapar por los pelos del establo real, y se dirigieron hacia el puente como una exhalación. Los soldados no dudaron en perseguirles a lomos de sus caballos y con las ballestas preparadas.

Una vez en el bosque, los fugitivos hacían todo lo posible por esquivar las mortales flechas que amenazaban con derribarles. Pero una de ellas, por desgracia, rozó el antebrazo de Eugene, que se desequilibró por un segundo mientras dejaba escapar un quejido entre dientes. Rapunzel, al ver lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, decidió hacer algo para que sus perseguidores les dejaran en paz de una vez por todas. A pocos metros más adelante, la chica se fijó en una vieja y larga rama que se encontraba medio rota y tuvo una idea. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia lanzó su melena, agarró con ella el madero y tiró con fuerza justo cuando pasaron por debajo de éste. La rama cayó y quedó atascada entre dos árboles, quedando a la altura de los guardias. Algunos, entre ellos el capitán, chocaron contra la vara y cayeron al suelo. Los que se detuvieron a tiempo desmontaron para acudir en ayuda de sus compañeros.

* * *

Eugene y Rapunzel no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la entrada del valle secreto. Mientras Maximus recuperaba el aliento, Eugene se miró el tajo que tenía en el brazo.

-Joder-espetó, al ver que la herida era algo profunda y empezaba a infectarse.

-¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando mucho-dijo Rapunzel, preocupada por el estado del bandido.

-Tranquila, he pasado por cosas peores.

-Ven-la joven agarró delicadamente el brazo de Eugene y lo atrajo hasta sí.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más por los alrededores, la rubia vendó el antebrazo del chico con su cabello y comenzó a cantar. Una vez que la herida desapareció, la joven mantuvo sus palmas posadas sobre la piel de su amigo un poco más, la cual encontró cálida, reconfortante y… ¿deseable? Ella no sabía con exactitud lo que le llevó a hacer lo siguiente, pero se inclinó hacia la zona curada y la besó tiernamente. Eugene notó cómo su corazón daba un gran vuelco y su interior ardía de alegría. Rapunzel no se ruborizó hasta que se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de un minuto saboreando el tacto de su compañero, y se separó a la velocidad del rayo.

-Eh… Lo… Lo siento, yo no pretendía…-la chica trató de disculparse por su inesperado acto.

Tras notar cómo su amiga se separaba de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y le miraba como sintiéndose culpable; Eugene se fijó en esto, le cogió delicadamente el mentón con los dedos y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él.

-Eh-le susurró con dulzura- No me ha molestado en absoluto.

El joven dedicó a su amiga su mejor sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. Los muchachos volvieron a perderse en los ojos del otro, sin dejar de sonreír, con el corazón latiéndoles a cien por hora a causa del gesto anterior. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos bajaron mutuamente la mirada hasta los labios y sintieron una enorme descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, aunque nada desagradable. Sentían como si flotaran en una nube de felicidad y emoción, y cada uno escuchó en su cabeza una voz que repetía lo mismo:

-_Bésale… bésale…_

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercar los rostros lentamente cuando de repente, el agudo relincho de Maximus les advirtió de la proximidad de los guardias e hizo que apartasen con un sentimiento de frustración en el pecho. Los fugitivos se internaron de inmediato en el pasadizo y no se sintieron completamente a salvo hasta que estuvieron en el valle.

Después de aquel emocionante y agotador día, Rapunzel decidió subir a la torre y descansar. Pero cuando la chica estuvo a punto de ascender hasta la ventana con la ayuda de su pelo, se viró hacia el ladrón, que había desensillado a Maximus tras comprobar que éste no había sufrido ningún daño durante la carrera por el bosque, y recordó que él no había comido nada durante gran parte de la tarde salvo unos bollos junto a ella, en la ciudad; y que tampoco habían comprado provisiones para él. Dudó un rato hasta que, por fin, se decidió.

-Eugene.

-Dime, rubita.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

El joven abrió los párpados, sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía con Rapunzel, ya que la presencia de Gothel lo había impedido; pero ahora que no estaba, nada impediría poder compartir aquel nuevo momento con la dulce rubia, que continuaba mirándolo a la espera de su respuesta, con el rostro únicamente iluminado por la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Pero tampoco quería ser descortés y menos herir los sentimientos de su protegida, así que asintió y ambos escalaron el edificio. Una vez dentro, disfrutaron de la velada contándose nuevas cosas sobre lo que habían hecho mientras que no se habían visto.

-¿A dónde fuiste durante las tardes en que no subías a la torre?-le preguntó Rapunzel al bandido.

-Iba a la ciudad para comprar alimento y para solucionar…-el rostro del muchacho se ensombreció de pronto-…unos asuntos.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?-dijo la joven, preocupada por el cambio de humor de su amigo.

-Son cosas complicadas.

-¿Tienen que ver con que seas ladrón?

-No exactamente. Es por… eh…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… no sé si...

-¿Aún no confías en mí?

-No es eso, pero… no… no son temas de los que me gusta hablar.

-Por favor, Eugene.- Rapunzel posó su mano sobre la de su protector, no quería verle triste y deseaba ayudarle- A lo mejor puedo hacer algo.

-Muchas gracias, rubita. Pero no creo que tú o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer algo. Es el banquero de Corona, hace pocos días le dijo a Esperanza que el dinero que le hemos pagado no es suficiente y ha aumentado la cantidad exigida en las facturas. He tratado por todos los medios conseguir más dinero, pero no lo he logrado. Cada vez tenemos más dificultades para darles a mis hermanos el sustento diario y…-Eugene entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, con el fin de aguantar el dolor que le provocaba ver a los niños hambrientos.

Rapunzel sintió pena por el ladrón y apartó su palma para posarla en la mejilla de éste. Sintió el deseo de reconfortarle acariciándosela y así lo hizo, cosa que le agradeció el muchacho cogiéndole la mano y frotándosela con cariño. Un momento más tarde cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se detuvieron, completamente sonrojados.

-No sabía que tuvieses hermanos.-comentó al fin la chica.

-Bueno, no son hermanos de sangre, pero los quiero como tal. Son siete: Los mayores se llaman Mike y Amanda, después están los gemelos George y Ben, y por último los pequeños John, Herman y Emily.

-Una gran familia.

-Sí, y no voy a mentirte, son bastante traviesos. Pero en el fondo son muy buenos chicos.

Rapunzel rió suavemente y Eugene la acompañó. Luego, la rubia miró fijamente a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa al imaginarle rodeado de los niños, jugando con ellos y cuidándolos con mimo. Sin duda él, a pesar de ser un delincuente, era un buen hombre. Por su parte, Eugene volvía a observar embelesado los ojos verdes de su compañera, jamás había conocido a nadie como ella y le gustaba estar a su lado, compartiendo sus secretos y aspiraciones. Los dos notaron cómo el corazón se les desbocaba de alegría: Por fin habían encontrado a alguien que les comprendiera.

La magia se rompió cuando Eugene se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Rapunzel; no quería que aquel instante maravilloso terminara.

-Afuera. Me parece que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

La muchacha apretó los labios, no estaba segura de si el bandido aceptaría o no lo que estaba a punto de proponerle, pero decidió intentarlo de todas formas.

-¿Quieres subir al tejado a ver las estrellas?

Eugene se lo pensó unos minutos; por una parte, debía regresar con Maximus para descansar después de una jornada tan ajetreada, pero en realidad no quería perderse una nueva experiencia con aquella emocionante mujer.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se sentaron sobre las tejas moradas del alto edificio y observaron el hermoso cielo nocturno, salpicado por brillantes estrellas. Pasaron el tiempo buscando constelaciones y estrellas famosas, como Casiopea o la Osa Mayor, respectivamente.

-Me lo paso muy bien haciendo estas cosas contigo, rubita-confesó el chico sin mirarla para ocultar el rubor.

-Gracias, lo mismo te digo-contestó la muchacha, también colorada.

Eugene bajó la vista hacia la mano de Rapunzel, que estaba justo a su lado. Sintió el deseo de tomarla, pero su conciencia no se lo permitió.

-_No, Eugene_-le decía su conciencia-_Es tu amiga, no puedes hacerle eso._

Luchando contra su instinto, el chico respiró hondo, intentando que su compañera no se diera cuenta. Por su parte, la joven notaba cómo la sangre le bombeaba el corazón con la misma rapidez que las alas de un colibrí al vuelo. Se giró hacia su protector y le fascinaron sus hermosos ojos castaños a la luz de la luna, que parecía que cambiaban de tonalidad según la intensidad de la claridad. En su mente se estaba librando una batalla: Por un lado, deseaba acariciar de nuevo la suave y reconfortante piel de Eugene; pero la otra mitad le decía que el muchacho era su mejor amigo (aparte de Pascal) y que, por lo tanto, no era lo correcto. De pronto, el cielo se cubrió de una gruesa capa de nubes de color gris. En poco tiempo estallaría una tormenta.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarle refugio-informó el ladrón a la chica a la vez que señalaba a Maximus, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con el sonido de los truenos.

El ladrón descendió y guió al caballo hasta una pequeña cueva resguardada del frío y húmedo vendaval. En cuanto el animal estuvo bien acomodado, Eugene volvió a la torre, ya que Rapunzel le había pedido que pasase la noche allí para que el joven no tuviera que dormir a la intemperie. De nuevo en el interior del edificio, el chico se sacudió las ropas mojadas y fue con su amiga, que ya estaba metida en su cama y, aparentemente, durmiendo. A los pies de la cama, la rubia le había preparado unas mantas y una almohada que parecían muy cómodas, de manera que el bandido no tardó en quitarse las botas y el chaleco y se tumbó, envolviéndose en las cálidas prendas.

Una hora más tarde, Eugene despertó al oír el gran estruendo de un rayo. La lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza la fachada y sacudían las ventanas, aunque el muchacho no se preocupó: Ya había pasado muchas noches en el orfanato con tormentas como aquella, y gracias a las tranquilizadoras palabras y abrazos de Esperanza, había conseguido superar aquel miedo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó lo que parecía un sollozo, e irguió la cabeza con el objetivo de detectar de dónde provenía. No tardó en descubrir que la que lloraba era Rapunzel, que estaba de espaldas a él y temblaba de manera notable bajo el edredón. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le dolía algo? ¿O tal vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla? El bandido, preocupado, se levantó y rodeó la cama para ver la expresión de la chica. No dormía, estaba despierta pero con los párpados totalmente cerrados, de los cuales salían abundantes lágrimas. Eugene miró a Pascal, que también había despertado al oír el llanto de Rapunzel y la observaba con preocupación, tratando de animarla tocándole la mejilla con su cabecita.

-Rubita-la voz del joven hizo que ella se sobresaltase; no esperaba que la hubiera escuchado.

-Oh, Eugene-Rapunzel se enjugó las lágrimas y luego se volvió hacia su amigo-Lo siento, te he despertado.

-No te preocupes, no has sido tú. En realidad el culpable ha sido un rayo.-respondió el ladrón con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

En ese instante otro rayo iluminó la estancia y un trueno retumbó en el valle. Rapunzel, al oírlo, soltó un grito aterrado y se escondió bajo las sábanas, temblando intensamente. Aquello despejó todas las dudas de Eugene: Ella tenía pánico a las tormentas, y su madre no estaba allí para calmarla.

Tras observar cómo la joven se encogía de miedo cada vez que las nubes chocaban, decidió hacer algo que, aunque no pareciese en absoluto bien visto, sí le pareció lo más sensato que podía hacer por su amiga en ese momento. Rodeó de nuevo la cama, de modo que la chica estuviera de espaldas a él, y se acostó junto a ella, rodeándole la cintura con una mano para reconfortarla. Rapunzel dejó de temblar y giró la cabeza hacia él, que ya había cerrado los ojos para dormir, y ella, agradecida aunque no la viese, le sonrió y se pegó aún más a él, quedando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Gracias-susurró la chica con dulzura.

Eugene, en respuesta, abrió los párpados y le sonrió con dulzura, para luego ver cómo la joven le devolvía el gesto y recostaba la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. Pero su felicidad se esfumó al ver cómo el camaleón se colocaba entre ambos y le lanzaba una mirada amenazante, como si dijera: "_Ni lo pienses siquiera, que te estoy vigilando". _Frunciendo el ceño, Eugene cerró los ojos para dormirse de una vez por todas.

Minutos más tarde, el dulce aroma de Rapunzel y la peligrosa proximidad a la que se encontraban hicieron que el cuerpo del joven se fuera encendiendo casi al máximo, sin que él apenas se percatase. Entonces Rapunzel, que ya casi había conciliado por fin el sueño, notó una extraña y dura presión contra su nalga.

-Eugene-murmuró la joven, confundida.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

-Hay algo en la cama, justo entre nosotros...

Eugene no se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su amiga hasta que sintió un agobiante calor entre sus piernas, y bajó discretamente la mirada, donde en la oscuridad pudo apreciar un delatador bulto bajo sus pantalones. El joven ahogó un grito al tiempo que retrocedía y trataba de ocultar a su traicionero miembro. Grave error: su sexo se había inflamado tanto que, al hacer aquel movimiento, le produjo un terrible dolor.

-¡Ouch!

-Eugene, ¿te encuentras bien?-Rapunzel se volvió, preocupada.

-Sí, claro…. Estoy mu… muy bien.-contestó el aludido, aguantando el punzante dolor.

-¿Qué era lo que había en la cama?

-Eh... Una bolsita de... monedas que me había olvidado de quitar del bolsillo antes de acostarme.

-¿Una bolsita?-Rapunzel no daba crédito de que una bolsa llena de monedas pudera ser tan dura.

La chica terminó quitándole importancia y miró medio preocupada a Eugene, que parecía ahogar gemidos, sin saber que él se había dado la vuelta para esconder a su estúpido miembro, que parecía no querer olvidarse de la presencia de Rapunzel. Afortunadamente, su erección fue bajando poco a poco y, al final, Eugene pudo descansar. Rapunzel, al ver que su amigo parecía encontrarse mejor, se acomodó otra vez sobre el colchón, decidida a dormirse.

Esa vez el sueño de las veces anteriores se repitió en la mente de ambos, pero esta vez más intenso y vivo, hasta el punto en que los dos, atraídos por la cercanía real en la que se encontraban, se rodearon el cuerpo con los brazos el uno al otro sin darse cuenta (Pascal había cambiado de lugar hasta el extremo opuesto de la almohada, justo al lado de Rapunzel). Mientras duró el sueño, los dos muchachos sonrieron felizmente y una chispa de emoción les recorrió la espina dorsal. Por primera vez, no solo compartían el mismo sueño, sino que también lo sentían en la piel del otro al tocarse.


	11. La familia de Eugene

A la mañana siguiente, Eugene y Rapunzel fueron a la ciudad. El bandido no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido durante la noche anterior y se ponía rojo cada vez que recordaba el haber dormido junto a su amiga y, sobre todo, cuando su miembro había reaccionado tan intensamente ante su cercanía. Eugene nunca se había sentido avergonzado porque su cuerpo reaccionase así ante una mujer, de hecho, le enorgullecía mostrarse tan receptivo durante aquellas noches de pasión (noches que, desde que conocía a Rapunzel, no habían vuelto a repetirse ni las echaba de menos); pero cuando pensaba en la joven rubia, notaba una sensación similar a una desagradable patada en el estómago y se insultaba a sí mismo por semejante comportamiento.

_¡Es mi amiga!, ¿cómo he podido hacer eso?, _se decía mentalmente el chico, _¡Joder, soy un imbécil, un insensible y un depravado! ¡Maldita sea!_

Mientras el ladrón continuaba regañándose ante la incrédula mirada de Maximus, Rapunzel observaba los escaparates, que exponían de los más variados artículos. La muchacha intentaba concentrarse en buscar cosas nuevas en los escaparates, pero no lograba olvidar la noche que había pasado con Eugene. En su cabeza se sucedía la imagen del rostro de su amigo, cuyos ojos castaños resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna; pero les sobrepasaba la sonrisa dulce y sincera que esbozaba. También recordó sus reconfortantes y cálidos brazos, que le habían dado consuelo durante la espantosa tormenta; de hecho, en cuanto ella había reparado en que el chico se había acostado a su lado para tranquilizarle, su corazón se desbocó a mil por hora. Salvo por el incidente con aquel extraño bulto, la velada había sido maravillosa. Un lametón en la mano por parte de Fisgón hizo que Rapunzel regresase al mundo real, y observó su reflejo en el cristal de la tienda en la que se acababa de detener: sus mejillas se habían encendido al máximo.

Los dos jóvenes ignoraban la lucha de sentimientos por la que estaba pasando el otro, razón por la cual no se dieron cuenta de que dos enormes sombras les vigilaban desde una esquina, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

-Espera a que te dé la señal, Carl.-dijo Jack.

El aludido apuntó con su ballesta hacia la espalda de Eugene, contrayendo la pupila con un odio infinito. En cuanto su objetivo estuvo donde querían, Jack sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ya!-susurró.

La flecha de Carl salió disparada hacia el bandido. Rapunzel, que se había girado para proponerle a su compañero ir a otro sitio, en seguida se fijó en el letal proyectil.

-¡Eugene, cuidado!-Rapunzel empujó al joven hacia con todas sus fuerzas y ambos cayeron al suelo.

La fecha se clavó en un poste de madera cercano. Por suerte, en aquel instante no había gente por esa callejuela, que ya de por sí no era tan transitada como las demás durante las mañanas, y no hubo ningún herido ajeno.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rapunzel?-preguntó Eugene, preocupado, al ver que ella mantenía la cara enterrada en su pecho.

Entonces, Rapunzel levantó la vista y reparó en que su amigo no había sufrido ningún daño. Ajena al peligro que corrían, se abrazó al cuello del joven, dejando escapar una exhalación de alegría y alivio, agradeciéndole al Cielo que Eugene no hubiera resultado herido. El ladrón se mantuvo inmóvil durante un par de segundos; no se esperaba aquel gesto, pero el alivio porque la chica estuviera sana y salva, y el agradecimiento porque ésta le hubiese salvado la vida, hicieron que el chico le devolviese el abrazo con aún más fuerza.

-Oh, Eugene. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.-sollozó Rapunzel contra el hombro del joven.

-Y yo de que tú también lo estés-con esa contestación, ella se pegó aún más al chico, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Por su parte, los Stabbington resoplaban furiosos ante su fracaso.

-¡Maldición!-espetó Jack-No hay más remedio, los mataremos a los dos de frente.

Dicho esto, los malvados empuñaron sus espadas y se lanzaron hacia la pareja, que no tardaron en reparar en ellos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Rapunzel, corre!-dijo Eugene a la vez que levantaba a su amiga y la empujaba por los hombros hacia Maximus, que también había visto la agresión, al igual que Fisgón.

Subieron al lomo del corcel justo cuando las afiladas armas de los hermanos ladrones caían sobre ellos, salvándose por los pelos; Fisgón les siguió a poca distancia.

-¡No escaparéis! ¡Estáis muertos!-gritó Carl, cargando su arco de nuevo.

El pelirrojo tuerto apuntó a la cabeza de Eugene, pero falló porque Max giró a tiempo y la fecha chocó contra una pared, rompiéndose por la mitad.

Eugene y Rapunzel huyeron tan deprisa como pudieron con el fin de alejarse cuanto antes de aquellos terribles criminales, pero su alivio duró poco. Al pasar por delante de una taberna, el capitán de la guardia, que se encontraba en ese momento en una de las mesas exteriores tomando una cerveza, les vio. El militar bigotudo no lo dudó un instante y de un salto montó sobre su caballo y fue en pos de los fugitivos.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!-les ordenó.

Al escuchar la amenazadora voz de aquel hombre, Maximus aceleró el paso, ganando un poco más de terreno. De repente, Rapunzel se fijó en que iban directos hacia un enorme letrero colgante de metal sobre la entrada de una tienda de sartenes.

-¡Cuidado, Eugene, agáchate!-le advirtió a su amigo al tiempo en que se agachaba sobre el cuello de Max.

-¿Qué…?-el chico no pudo terminar la pregunta porque se dio de lleno con el letrero en toda la cabeza.

Ya inconsciente, el bandido perdió el equilibrio y se habría caído de no ser porque Rapunzel le agarró por la camisa y le colocó de nuevo sobre la silla, cargándolo sobre su espalda para que no se tambalease. El capitán disparaba flechas constantemente, tratando de derribarlos, pero Maximus siempre se apartaba en el momento oportuno.

Después de un buen rato de persecución, al pasar por una calle que se dividía al fondo en dos direcciones, Fisgón repararó en que el alto cargo había colocado la ballesta de modo que cuando Max girase, acertara a Rapunzel. Entonces, el cachorro se paró en seco y se puso a ladrarle al caballo del capitán, obligándolo a detenerse, y luego avanzó hacia éste con amago de morderle. El animal relinchó asustado y se encabritó, provocando que su jinete se cayese de espaldas al suelo. Rapunzel, que había detenido a Max para ver por qué el lobezno no les seguía, le sonrió en agradecimiento y reanudó la marcha tan pronto como Fisgón volvió a su lado, con la cola levantada en señal de orgullo.

-Bien hecho, chico. ¿Quién es mi héroe?

En seguida Maximus notó un olor familiar y cabalgó hacia el lugar de donde procedía: Una vieja casa con patio trasero situada a las afueras de la ciudad, a pocos metros de la entrada del bosque. Rapunzel miró confusa al caballo, ¿por qué los había llevado hasta allí? ¿Acaso era un refugio abandonado, donde Eugene y él pasaban las noches, o tal vez donde el muchacho guardaba los objetos robados? Entonces, Eugene abrió los ojos y balbuceó, medio aturdido.

-¿Qué… Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el bandido al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la zona lastimada y se erguía sobre la montura.

-Te diste un golpe en la cabeza con un letrero. -respondió la rubia, contenta al ver que su amigo ya se había despertado.

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo-el joven se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por el despiste de hacía unos minutos.- ¿Y el capitán de la guardia?

-Fisgón derribó al capitán asustando a su caballo- mientras Rapunzel decía esto, el ladrón miró con sorpresa al aludido-Y después Maximus nos trajo hasta aquí.

Eugene se fijó en la vivienda que señalaba su compañera y sonrió con ironía a Maximus.

-Era de esperar-dijo el chico para sí mismo en voz alta.-Éste es el orfanato donde me crié.

Rapunzel abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. ¡Ese era el antiguo hogar de Eugene, el lugar donde había pasado su infancia y su adolescencia! El muchacho descendió del caballo y ayudó a la chica a bajar agarrándola delicadamente por la cintura. Durante ese instante, ambos sintieron cómo el corazón les rebotaba de alegría en el pecho, disfrutando cada segundo del tacto del otro.

Cuando Rapunzel ya estaba en el suelo, Eugene no se dio cuenta de que no la había soltado y tanto él como la joven se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Una vez más, no sintieron la tierra bajo sus pies; era como flotar en el aire, no había nada a su alrededor, sólo ellos dos. La voz del día anterior se hizo oír de nuevo en sus respectivas mentes: _Bésale; bésale… _

Sin saberlo, la pareja se sonrió tiernamente y justo cuando comenzaban a impulsar sus labios hacia los del otro, una voz les interrumpió.

-Si queréis traigo a una orquesta para que toque música de ambiente.

Los aludidos se giraron hacia el que les había estropeado el mágico momento: Un adolescente de unos dieciséis años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros; sus ropas estaban algo harapientas aunque notablemente limpias; y calzaba unas alpargatas un poco viejas, pero en buen estado.

-Tan oportuno como siempre, Mike-le dijo Eugene con sarcasmo al recién llegado.

-Ya lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo.-contestó éste mientras se acercaba, divertido- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Rapunzel se algo tímida tras deducir que el muchacho debía de ser uno de los huérfanos de los que su amigo le había hablado, y también uno de sus hermanos pequeños.

-Rapunzel, éste es mi hermano Mike; Mike, ella es mi amiga Rapunzel.- Eugene presentó a cada uno.

-Así que tú eres Rapunzel, es un placer conocerte- Mike le tomó la mano a la joven y se la besó con cortesía-Eugene no deja de contar maravillas sobre ti.

-¡Cállate!-contestó el delincuente, completamente ruborizado.

Rapunzel rió levemente, intentando ocultar sus mejillas encendidas con los cabellos. Después de las presentaciones, siguieron a Mike hasta el vestíbulo de la casa. Nada más dar poco más de cuatro pasos, un grupo de niños se abalanzó sobre Eugene para abrazarle y subirse sobre su espalda y sus hombros.

-¡Hermanito!-dijo una niña pequeña, loca de contenta y rodeándole el cuello con sus manitas.

-Has vuelto, Eugene-comentó otro niño un poco más mayor, colgándose del brazo del chico.

-Te echábamos de menos-contestó una chica que debía de rondar los trece años, abrazándolo.

-Y yo a vosotgloglgl…-respondió Eugene, con la garganta estrujada por los abrazos de sus hermanos.

Rapunzel ahogó una risa y se quedó mirando la escena, sonriente y con ojos tiernos. Un tirón de su vestido la obligó a mirar hacia abajo, donde un niño de poco más de tres años la observaba con curiosidad.

-Hola, señorita-la saludó-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rapunzel-contestó ella a la vez que se agachaba a la altura del pequeño-¿Y tú?

-Herman. Eugene nos habló de ti.

-Encantada, Herman.

La muchacha le tendió la mano al niño, que la recibió con alegría.

-¿Eres la novia de Eugene?

La inocente pregunta de Herman provocó que los carrillos de Rapunzel se pusieran rojos otra vez.

-Eh… No, soy su amiga-dijo mientras se tapaba la piel colorada con el pelo.

-Mi hermano decía la verdad, eres muy bonita.

-Gracias, Herman-Rapunzel le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, que se ruborizó por completo.

En ese momento apareció una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años con una melena de color castaño claro, salpicada por unas cuantas canas, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los omóplatos.

-¿Eugene, eres tú?-la recién llegada abrió los ojos de par en par al fijarse en el joven rodeado por los niños.

-Hola, mamá.-respondió Eugene esbozando una sonrisa.

La mujer corrió a abrazar a su hijo mayor, feliz por verle sano y salvo después de varios días, ya que ella se había encontrado haciendo recados cuando Eugene traía comida o dinero al orfanato. El bandido le devolvió el gesto y rodeó a su madre con los brazos para estrecharla contra él aún más; la había echado mucho de menos.

Rapunzel miró la escena, conmovida. Cuando Eugene y su madre se separaron, ella reparó en la chica de melena larga.

-Hola-le preguntó la señora con ojos gentiles mientras se acercaba-Tú debes de ser Rapunzel.

La aludida no supo qué responder, debido a lo sorprendida que se había quedado al averiguar que en aquel orfanato, al parecer, todos sabían de ella.

-Hola... Eh… Sí, yo soy Rapunzel. Encantada de conocerla.

-Yo soy la que está encantada de conocerte por fin, Eugene nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Me alegra que hayas venido, mi hijo nunca ha traído a ningún amigo a casa, y menos a una chica.

Mientras la comadrona hablaba, Eugene desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y Rapunzel abrió los ojos con perplejidad. Cuando se fijó en su amigo, reparó en que estaba cabizbajo y que se había puesto colorado.

-¿Habéis venido a cenar con nosotros?-quiso saber Esperanza.

-Bueno, el motivo por el que hemos acabado aquí es una larga… y complicada historia. Ya te lo explicaré después-contestó el ladrón con una sonrisa desganada.

En ese momento, la pequeña Emile se fijó en Fisgón y se acercó a acariciarlo.

-¡Eugene nos ha traído un perrito!-dijo mientras el lobezno le lamía la cara.

Los huerfanitos ahogaron una exclamación de euforia y rodearon al cachorro, deseosos de acariciarlo y de jugar con él. Por su parte, Fisgón se sentía como pez en el agua con aquellos niños encantadores y tan revoltosos como él.

Esperanza invitó a la pareja a comer y los niños saltaron locos de contentos cuando éstos accedieron. Eugene metió a Maximus en el establo y lo desensilló, mientras que Rapunzel ayudaba a poner la mesa, y después el bandido y la rubia le echaran una mano a Esperanza en la cocina, sirvieron la comida.

Los niños se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con la boca haciéndoseles agua al contemplar una humeante pota, que desprendía un delicioso olor a verduras. Rapunzel, Eugene y Esperanza llenaron los cuencos y bendijeron la mesa, y entonces comenzaron a comer.

-John, mastica bien antes tragar-le dijo la comadrona a uno de los más pequeños-Y tú, Amanda, deja de tirarle bolitas de miga de pan a tu hermano.

-Me ha llamado "atontada"-se defendió la adolescente.

-Pero si no he dicho nada.

-Lo dijiste articulando los labios, ¡te he visto!

-¡Zopenca!

-¡Estúpido!

Su madre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Rapunzel dedujo que, aunque no sería la primera vez que le fastidiase que los niños se pelearan, la exhalación extenuada de la mujer no era precisamente por eso, sino por algo mucho más grave.

-¡Chicos!-esta vez fue Eugene el que levantó la voz-Mamá está muy agotada y no está para escuchar peleas tontas.

-Pero…-contestaron los dos aludidos a la vez.

-A comer y a callar.

Los muchachos suspiraron frustrados y se concentraron de nuevo en su plato. Esperanza miró agradecida a su hijo mayor, a lo que éste respondió con una sonrisa.

La comida concluyó sin ningún otro incidente y los huérfanos ayudaron a los adultos a recoger y a limpiar. Una vez que los primeros se habían ido a jugar, la comadrona soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, madre?-quiso saber Eugene, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Sí, hijo, no te preocupes.

El bandido y su amiga se miraron; ambos sabían que aquello no tenía ninguna pinta de ser cierto.

-¿Es por Walter, verdad?

La pregunta del chico sobresaltó en principio a Esperanza; por mucho que tratase de ocultar su desdicha, su hijo solía adivinar lo que ocurría.

-Así es-dijo al fin-Le pagué la semana pasada con el dinero del sueldo que gané en la panadería de Hernán, y también con el que tú nos trajiste el otro día, pero Walter dijo que aquello apenas cubría algunas deudas y que, si no le entrego todo lo que falta en cuatro días, perderemos el orfanato.

La noticia impactó a Eugene como una bala de cañón al rojo vivo: ¡Iban a perder su hogar, por el que tanto habían luchado, por culpa de la avaricia de aquel apático banquero! A Rapunzel se le encogió también el corazón, no lograba imaginar a Esperanza y a los niños en la calle, hambrientos y muertos de frío, ni tampoco cómo alguien podía sobreponer el dinero a las personas. La comadrona se echó a sollozar y la pareja se acercó a consolarla.

-Tranquila, mamá.-dijo el ladrón mientras besaba la cabeza de la mujer-Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

-Eso mismo, Esperanza-añadió Rapunzel-No llores más, seguro que pronto se nos ocurrirá algo.

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-contestó Eugene mientras se aproximaba para abrir.

En el umbral de la entrada apareció un hombre medio calvo, de constitución enclenque y de mirada frívola. Detrás de él se encontraban dos tipos de aspecto forzudo y con unos ojos que recordaban a los de una fiera al acecho. Cualquiera diría que eran casi idénticos a los Stabbington, sólo que no eran pelirrojos y ninguno de ellos era mudo o tuerto.

-Buenas tardes, Eugene-le saludó el Sr. Walter con una falsa sonrisa.

-Lo eran hasta que has llegado-contestó secamente el joven.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Walter se adelantó y, sin previo aviso, agarró a Eugene por el cuello de la camisa con intención de pegarle.

-Cálmate, Tim; no es más que un crío-dio el banquero, haciéndole una seña al hombretón para que soltase al joven.

El enorme tipo soltó a Eugene sin delicadeza alguna y siguió a su jefe y a su compañero hasta el interior del orfanato.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Esperanza?-le preguntó Walter a la matrona con arrogancia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Me encuentro de maravilla-respondió la mujer, notablemente molesta-¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya te pagué ayer lo que debía de este mes.

-Pero no lo que me debes de los dos meses anteriores, y ya son ochocientas monedas.

-Tengo unos cuantos ahorros, si me das una semana más…

-¡Ni en sueños!-el semblante del banquero cambió de diversión a furia-Te he dado tiempo más que suficiente y ya estoy harto, de ti y de tus asquerosos niños.

George dio un paso hacia el banquero, decidido a darle una lección, pero su gemelo le detuvo y le pidió con la mirada que se tranquilizara.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te entregue ochocientas monedas en sólo tres semanas?-preguntó la matrona a Walter, indignada.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Dentro de esos próximos días quiero ver mi dinero sobre esta misma mesa, o sino…

Tim se golpeó la palma con el puño, a la vez que sonreía con malicia.

-Canalla-masculló Amanda.

-Eres malo-dijo Emily al banquero en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices, mocosa?-le preguntó el aludido.

-Que eres malo.

-¿Cómo osas hablarme así, niña? Bob, dale una buena lección.

El segundo guardaespaldas avanzó hacia a pequeña como una bestia que pretende dar caza a un cervatillo indefenso, pero cuando el hombretón iba a golpear a Emily, una firme mano lo detuvo.

-Tócale un solo pelo a mi hermana y estás muerto-le advirtió Eugene con un tono amenazante y los ojos brillando de rabia.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos a un valiente aquí-comentó Walter antes de asentir a su guardaespaldas.

Bob captó la indirecta y le dio un potente puñetazo al joven, que cayó a un metro de distancia.

-¡Eugene!-gritaron Rapunzel y Esperanza al mismo tiempo.

Las dos corrieron a socorrer al herido mientras que Walter y sus guardaespaldas se carcajeaban cruelmente. Pero al poco tiempo se detuvieron las risas, porque Emily y Herman le habían propinado una patada al tobillo de Bob.

-¡Aaayy, mi pie!

Los niños le echaron la lengua al matón en señal de desprecio.

-Os voy a…

-¡No toques a mis hijos!-Esperanza se levantó con la intención de proteger a sus pequeños.

-No te metas, vieja- contestó Bob, dándole a la matrona un empujón sin contemplaciones, haciendo que cayera fatalmente al suelo.

-¡Mamá!-Eugene y los niños fueron hasta su madre, preocupados por su estado.

Bob estaba a punto de reírse de nuevo cuando algo duro le golpeó en la cabeza, lo que le dejó inconsciente. Walter y Tim observaron perplejos al caído y después a su agresor: Rapunzel.

-Ya está bien-les dijo la chica, enojada-¿Es que no tenéis respeto por nadie?

-Esto no quedará así-sentenció el banquero antes de girarse hacia su caballo.

Tim agarró a su compañero desmayado y lo cargó en sus hombros, para después tumbarlo sobre el lomo de su respectiva montura. Antes de montar, Walter lanzó una mirada gélida al grupo.

-Que te quede bien claro, Esperanza, si en una semana no me entregas el dinero, haré que tú y esos sacos de piojos os marchéis aquí; y me aseguraré de que no os den cobijo ni en el peor cuchitril de la ciudad-entonces desvió sus ojos de rata hacia Eugene y Rapunzel-En cuanto a ti, Eugene, más te valdría mantenerte alejado de los asuntos de los mayores, y también deberías controlar a tu "amiguita", creo que no la has calmado lo suficiente anoche.

Eugene estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre aquel miserable cuando Rapunzel lo detuvo.

-No merece la pena, Eugene.

-¡No pienso permitir que nadie te insulte, y menos este bastardo!

-No, Eugene-la joven le cogió la mejilla para la mirase-Por favor, no tiene importancia lo que piense de mí, no quiero que te hagan daño.

El bandido entonces se tranquilizó y ambos observaron cómo Walter y sus matones espoleaban a sus caballos para emprender la marcha, pero de repente Fisgón les rodeó, ladrándoles con rabia.

-¡Fuera, chucho apestoso!-gritó Walter al ver que su caballo se ponía cada vez más nervioso-¡Quitádmelo de encima!

Eugene, Rapunzel y los niños se reían a carcajada limpia, viendo cómo los animales se encabritaban cada vez que el lobezno se les acercaba y les gruñía, mostrándoles sus afilados colmillos. Finalmente, se fijaron en cómo Maximus salía trotando del establo y mordía al caballo del Walter en la grupa, haciendo que éste relinchase de dolor y espanto, y saliera desbocado hacia la ciudad.

-¡Espérenos, jefe! ¡Vuelva!-gritaba Tim mientras salía al galope tras el banquero, seguido por el caballo del aún inconsciente Bob.

En cuanto los malvados desparecieron, Max y Fisgón volvieron con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-Buen trabajo, chicos-felicitaron a los animales al tiempo que los acariciaban.

* * *

Esa noche, poco después de que los más pequeños fueran a dormir; Rapunzel, Eugene, Esperanza, Mike y Amanda se fueron al salón para hablar sobre la deuda con el banquero.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir tanto dinero en sólo tres semanas?-se debatía la pobre matrona.

-Tiene que haber una solución-decía Mike, sin llegar a concluir alguna que le pareciera lo bastante recomendable.

-Yo podría…-Eugene iba a contar lo del robo de la corona, por cuya venta podrían librarse de todos sus males, pero Esperanza le detuvo.

-No, Eugene, no quiero que robes más.

-Pero…

-Mamá tiene razón, hermano-añadió Amanda-No puedes seguir haciendo eso, si sigues así podrías acabar muy mal.

-Dudo que peor que cuando estaba ayudando a los Stabbington.

-Podrías ir a la horca…-comentó Mike.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras...?

-Por favor, dejad de discutir-les pidió Rapunzel-¿No veis que vuestra madre ya está lo bastante disgustada?

Los tres hermanos callaron, la rubia estaba en lo cierto; además, así no iban arreglar nada. Por su parte, Esperanza se encontraba sentada en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, con el rostro tapado con las palmas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-repetía la mujer, con la voz ahogada por los sollozos.

Al final, Esperanza rompió a llorar, aunque de la manera menos audible posible, pues no quería despertar a los pequeños. Los demás presentes, conmovidos tanto por el llanto de la matrona como por el hecho de que comprendían (de un modo u otro) su situación, se aproximaron a ella y le dieron entre todos un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando Mike y Amanda también fueron a la cama, Eugene se llevó la mano al mentón lastimado, donde le había golpeado Bob.

-¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó Rapunzel, preocupada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-Déjame ver.

La joven estudió con delicadeza la herida y luego, ante el asombro de Esperanza, posó sobre ella un mechón de su cabello.

-Rapunzel, no...-Eugene trató de impedirlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

_-Brilla, linda flor_

_Dame tu poder_

_Vuelve el tiempo atrás_

_Torna lo que ya fue..._

La melena de la muchacha brilló como el sol y su poder mágico no tardó en alcanzar el mentón de Eugene, sanando su herida. Cuando terminó, Esperanza no daba crédito de lo que veía.

-Co... Cómo es posible...-decía la mujer, con el rostro pálido como la nieve.

-¡No entre en pánico!-le dijo Rapunzel.

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda, mamá-contestó Eugene con una sonrisa divertida.

Rapunzel le contó a su anfitriona acerca de su cabello mágico y sobre por qué nunca se lo había cortado. También le habló de su madre y de su vida aislada de todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando Esperanza intervino:

-¿Dónde vivís tu madre y tú?

-En el bosque, en una torre-la chica trataba de responder sin que su contestación sonase rara, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía en vano.

La comadrona la miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿En una torre?

-Sí, mi madre me ha mantenido aislada del resto del mundo porque piensa que así estaré a salvo.

-¿A salvo de qué?-Esperanza se mostraba cada vez más consternada.

-De los peligros que hay en él-Eugene decidió intervenir en la conversación para ayudar a su amiga-Delincuentes; animales salvajes; plantas venenosas, los hombres en general…

-Pero eso no es motivo para encerrar a nadie en una torre más solo que la una, y menos a una hija.

-Bueno, no siempre he estado sola, mi madre suele estar en casa todos los días y únicamente se ausenta para ir a por provisiones o para hacer algún recado; y también tengo a Pascal, él nunca se ha ido de mi lado y me ayuda con las tareas todo lo que puede.

El camaleón sonrió e hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

-Pero, aún así, todos tenemos que convivir con los problemas de la vida y, poco a poco, aprendemos a superarlos. Sin embargo, si los rehúyes siempre, estarás indefensa ante ellos porque entonces no sabrás cómo combatirlos-Rapunzel escuchaba con atención las palabras de la mujer, tan sabias que le hicieron pensar en aquellas hadas madrinas de los cuentos-La responsabilidad de una madre es, además de amar y proteger a sus hijos por encima de todo, ayudarles a superar los obstáculos que se encuentren en la vida, y animarles en los momentos de fracaso para que sigan adelante.

La aludida, entre sorprendida y respetuosa, asintió. Las palabras de Esperanza tenían mucho sentido, y le quedarían grabadas en la memoria para siempre. Por su parte, Eugene se limitó a observar la reacción de su amiga ante la lección de su madre, y entonces supo que, desde ese instante, ella reflexionaría más seriamente sobre la manera tan exagerada que tenía su madre de protegerla.

Cuando la muchacha le pidió a Eugene que la llevase a casa, Esperanza la detuvo con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro.

-Espera.

-¿Sí?

-Verás-comenzó a decir, algo insegura por la posible respuesta de la chica a su siguiente sugerencia-Ya es muy tarde, y a estas horas hay bandidos merodeando por los caminos. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche?

La joven, agradecida, aceptó sin reparos. La habitación que le proporcionaron era muy acogedora, y la rubia no tardó en sentirse como en casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rapunzel decidió pasar el día en el orfanato. Esperanza y los niños le cayeron muy bien, y deseaba conocerlos mejor y disfrutar de su compañía. Ayudó a Espereanza con las tareas y pasó mucho tiempo con los niños, jugando con ellos y contándoles historias. Cuando cayó la noche, Rapunzel les cantó a los más pequeños la canción que había oído toda su vida:

_-Brilla, linda flor_

_Dame tu poder_

_Vuelve el tiempo atrás_

_Torna lo que ya fue..._

Los retoños se sorprendieron en cuanto vieron la melena de la rubia brillar, pero en lugar de asustarse -como hicieron los adultos-, se les iluminó la cara de felicidad.

-¿Eres un hada?

-¿También puedes volar?

-No, ¡es un ángel!

Rapunzel negó a los pequeños con una sonrisa, aclarándoles que ella ya había nacido así y que no sólo relucía, también tenía dones curativos. Poco después, los niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos, felices por tener a una chica mágica con ellos. Como ya era muy tarde, decidió quedarse otra noche más, y no tardó en acostarse también, al igual que Eugene y Esperanza. El cuarto del primero estaba al lado del de Rapunzel.

-Muchas gracias, rubita-le dijo situándose justo en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que has hecho hoy. Nunca he visto a los enanos tan contentos, y Esperanza te está enormemente agradecida por lo mucho que la has ayudado.

-No tiene importancia.

-Créeme, sí la tiene-Eugene, casi sin darse cuenta, posó su palma en la mejilla de Rapunzel y la empezó a acariciar con el pulgar-Nunca antes alguien había sido tan considerado con nosotros, ni se había preocupado tanto por lo que estamos pasando. Eres una persona maravillosa.

Justo antes de desaparecer cada uno en su cuarto, el bandido y la joven intercambiaron una tierna pero intensa mirada.


	12. Nuestra nueva vida comienza ahora

Rapunzel se sintió tan a gusto en el orfanato que no quiso volver a la torre hasta que Ghotel regresase; de manera que, al día siguiente, le pidió a Esperanza si podía alojarse allí hasta entonces, y la comadrona aceptó encantada. Eugene y Maximus la ayudaron a cargar sus pertenencias hasta el orfanato. La muchacha también se llevó consigo toda la comida que Gothel le había dejado en la despensa, que les daría sustento durante unas cuantas semanas.

Los niños estaban encantados con la nueva inquilina, pues participaba en muchos de sus juegos, sobre todo el escondite y el pilla pilla. Esperanza también se mostraba contenta con su presencia, y la chica le ayudaba siempre que podía, ya que el haber realizado cientos de tareas ella sola en la torre durante tanto tiempo le permitían terminar rápidamente, ahorrándole a la comadrona varios esfuerzos que a sus años resultaban terriblemente agotadores. Además, gracias a su maestría con las pinturas, Rapunzel decoró las paredes de la casa, en compañía de los niños, incluso de Eugene, aunque él no dibujó gran cosa (porque lo hacía fatal).

Por las noches, la joven solía dejar abierta la ventana de su alcoba para así poder dormirse contemplando las estrellas, cosa que en la torre no podía hacer; y ya no temía a las tormentas, gracias a que había descubierto que no era la única que padecía aquel miedo: los más pequeños también, y sus miradas asustadas empezaron a producir un importante cambio en su interior. En noches como esas, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Rapunzel bajaba a las habitaciones de los niños y encendía un par de velas para después cantarles hasta que se quedaban profundamente dormidos. Todas estas situaciones la estaban ayudando a madurar y a darse cuenta de muchas cosas que se le habían pasado por alto a su madre. El mundo no era tan cruel ni tan catastrófico como se lo había contado, y no entendía qué razón la había llevado a hacerlo.

Por su parte, Eugene se encontraba contento al ver el increíble cambio en su amiga, sin que llegara a perder su carácter alegre y gentil. Con ella, las cosas cobraban un tono más vivo, mejor. En el orfanato se respiraba un ambiente de emoción y felicidad que no se había experimentado desde hacía tiempo, y eso se lo debían casi todo a Rapunzel. Pero por otro lado, Eugene se sentía cada vez más nervioso ahora que veía a la rubia prácticamente en todo momento. No conseguía explicar qué era, pero era un sentimiento extraño, cálido y bueno... muy bueno. Rapunzel sentía lo mismo; no podía dejar de pensar en el bandido ni un minuto. Si verlo unas pocas horas al día le resultaba abrumador, ahora ni qué decir.

Una noche, los más pequeños se encontraba jugando a ser caballeros y princesas: Robert era el príncipe, y Eric, el escudero. Necesitaban a una princesa pero Emily se negó porque estaba cansada de realizar casi siempre ese papel, de modo que se lo pidieron a Rapunzel, que aceptó sonriente.

-Un momento-dijo Eric antes de empezar el juego.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo frustrado Robert.

-Nos falta el dragón.

-Pues yo no pienso ser eso tampoco-contestó Emily con decisión.

Los tres jugadores se miraron, sin saber a quién pedírselo, y entonces Eugene pasó por allí.

-Eugene, ¿nos haces un favor?-le preguntó Robert.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te importaría ser el dragón, por favor?

-No sé, chicos. Dentro de poco es hora de ir a la cama y tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por favor, sólo serán diez minutitos-los dos niños le miraron con ojos de cordero degollado, al tiempo que Rapunzel le suplicaba en silencio.

-Bueno, vale, está bien-dijo Eugene, medio fastidiado.

-Gracias.

Eric y Robert se chocaron las cinco, sonriendo victoriosos. Entonces Eugene se colocó frente a Rapunzel, fingiendo ser un terrible dragón que mantenía prisionera a la princesa.

-Socorro, por favor-decía Rapunzel como si estuviera pidiendo auxilio-Que alguien me salve.

_Eso digo yo_, pensó el "dragón" con una mueca de frustración.

Acto seguido, se aproximaron el caballerito y su escudero sobre dos palos de escobas a modo de monturas, empuñando espadas de madera.

-Tranquila, noble doncella, nosotros la rescataremos-decretó Robert con gestos teatrales.

-Roarrgg-rugió Eugene, adoptando la pose de una bestia-¡Os devoraré!

-Acabaremos contigo, maldito monstruo-le contestó Eric, apuntándole con la espada.

Robert se sacó una cuerda que colgaba al hombro y le pasó un extremo a su hermano, dejándola en suspensión entre ambos.

-¿Pero qué...?-el falso dragón no pudo acabar su frase porque de repente se vio fuertemente atado por los pequeños-¡Soltadme inmediatamente!

-Ni hablar, dragón-le respondió Robert mientras le hacía un nudo fuerte para que no se soltase-Ahora liberaremos a la princesa.

Rapunzel y Emily luchaban por no estallar a carcajadas cuando Eugene se puso rodar y a forcejear contra sus ataduras, vociferando furioso a sus hermanitos.

-¡Quietadme estas cuerdas ahora mismo! ¡Os voy a dar tal patada en el trasero que...!-Eugene quedó silenciado cuando Eric le colocó una mordaza-¡Mfmrrf...!

-Hermosa dama, desde este momento queda libre de su cautiverio-le confirmó Robert con una reverencia a Rapunzel.

-Oh, gracias, mi valiente caballero-la joven le tendió la mano al pequeño para que se la besara.

-Ejem-tosió Eric con aire enfadado.

-Oh, y a usted también, honorable y fiel escudero-dicho esto, Eric olvidó su enfado y besó la mano de la _princesa_.

-Eeeh-la voz de Emily se hizo oír- ¿Por qué no hacemos que el dragón sea otro bravo caballero que ha sido hechizado por una bruja, y que sólo con el beso de una princesa puede devolverle a la normalidad?

-Suena bastante bien-respondieron al unísono el _caballero_ y el _escudero_.

Rapunzel y Eugene se miraron, completamente ruborizados.

-Vamos-animó Emily empujando a la rubia.

Rapunzel se acercó al ladrón y se arrodilló para quitarle la mordaza, entonces le besó en la mejilla.

-No, así no-se quejó Robert-Un beso de verdad, como en los cuentos.

Rapunzel puso sus manos en cada carrillo de Eugene y le miró a los ojos. Entonces la pareja volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de bienestar, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Sin saber cómo, fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso tierno, casto, pero lleno de sinceridad. Con los párpados cerrados, se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que los envolvían. Estuvieron así unos segundos, no supieron cuántos, pero que les habían parecido eternos.

-Guaaau-dijo Emily con emoción cuando los jóvenes se separaron-¡Eso sí que es un beso!

La pareja se levantó, ambos carraspeando y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Eh... esto... Gr... Gracias por liberarme de mi... mi hechizo, princesa.

-De... De nada... Noble caballero.

Un rato después, los niños se fueron a dormir y, una vez que los adultos arroparon a los más pequeños, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Durante una hora entera, Rapunzel estuvo dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguir quitarse la imagen de los hechizantes ojos de Eugene acercándose a los de ella cuando iba a besarla. Entonces, se llevó la mano a los labios y pasó un dedo sobre ellos, sonriendo al recordar los que se habían posado allí. Casi involuntariamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios, memorizando el sabor de Eugene. Había sido su primer beso y no se arrepentía en absoluto de que su dueño fuera el bandido.

En los tres siguientes días, Eugene y Rapunzel no intercambiaban palabra más que lo necesario, no porque no quisieran hablarse, todo lo contrario, pero desde lo ocurrido con el juego del dragón y la princesa, se les hacía complicado el abrir la boca delante del otro sin balbucear o ruborizarse. Sin embargo, al cuarto día desde aquello, las cosas cambiaron.

* * *

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-le preguntó Rapunzel a Eugene desde el lomo del Maximus.

-Lo haces de maravilla, rubita. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Max ya te ha demostrado más de una vez que no hay mejor montura que él para aprender-respondió Eugene con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió algo temerosa, no era que no confiara en Eugene o en Maximus, el problema era que tenía miedo de caerse. Ella llevaba algún tiempo deseando aprender a montar a caballo, pero las circunstancias no le habían permitido siquiera preguntar por ello. Sin embargo, ahora que pasaría un tiempo con Eugene y su familia, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, o al menos de intentarlo; y esa misma mañana le pidió a su amigo que fuese su instructor de equitación, pues no había visto a nadie manejarse sobre la silla tan bien como él.

-Bien, rubita-comenzó Eugene-Te habrás fijado que no todos lo caballos actúan por igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para montar uno como es debido, primero debes tener un mínimo de confianza con él. Y de eso tienes de sobra.

Max relinchó con afirmación, a lo que Rapunzel le respondió con una caricia en cuello.

-Lo segundo es tener confianza en tí misma. Los animales son muy sensibles a las sensaciones y pueden saber cómo te sientes sólo con mirarte. Si el caballo te nota tensa cuando estés sobre él, sabrá que no puedes guiarlo como es debido y desconfiará.

Rapunzel escuchaba con atención a la vez que se sorprendía de lo maduro que parecía su amigo hablando de aquella manera; parecía un profesor dando la lección a sus alumnos. Después de unos cuantos consejos iniciales, pasaron a la práctica. La muchacha hacía caminar al caballo alrededor de Eugene, el cual podía observar cómo progresaba ésta desde su posición sin problema, pues sabía que Max no se desviaría de su trayectoria hasta que le indicasen lo contrario.

En cuanto Rapunzel dominó el paso, pasaron al trote. Este ritmo le resultó más complicado de controlar, por no hablar sobre lo de mantenerse en equilibrio, pero después de varias vueltas por fin consiguió mantenerse firme sobre la montura.

-Estupendo-la felicitó Eugene con un tono cargado de entusiasmo- A este paso, mañana incluso podrías intentar el galope.

La joven le pidió a Maximus que se detuviese y Eugene se aproximó para ayudarla a bajar. Rapunzel se abrazó a su cuello y dejó que él la agarrase por la cintura para que descendiera. El muchacho fue sumamente delicado a la hora de sujetarla, ya que conocía muy bien lo molestas que podían llegar a ser las agujetas después de pasarse un buen rato cabalgando. Ella se sintió muy agradecida hacia este gesto y le miró con ternura.

Ambos se estuvieron mirando el uno al otro durante unos cuantos minutos que les parecieron eternos, al tiempo que se sonreían dulcemente. Llegó un momento en que Rapunzel pensó que se derretiría por dentro si continuaba observando aquellos maravillosos ojos castaños, cuyo brillo le hacía olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; y Eugene estaba manteniendo una increíble batalla consigo mismo para no lanzarse a cubrir los hermosos labios de la chica con los suyos, la sola idea de tenerla así de cerca le volvía loco, sin que importara nada más que verla sonreír, y a ser posible, a su lado.

De repente, Maximus se movió y empujó a Eugene con la grupa, provocando que éste se cayera sobre Rapunzel, terminando los dos en el suelo. Volvieron a mirarse y en seguida notaron que tenían los rostros tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices casi se rozaban.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el bandido, completamente ruborizado-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy muy bi...-Rapunzel no pudo terminar la frase, porque Eugene acortó el espacio que los separaba besándola delicadamente en los labios.

La chica se sorprendió al principio pero poco después, casi involuntariamente, se pegó aún más a él para corresponderle y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Entonces dejaron de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el siguiente beso o caricia. Él pasó los dedos por la mejilla de ella y luego por la garganta, provocando que su compañera soltara un gemido de placer.

Rapunzel, por su parte, deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de Eugene y le enredó el cabello entre sus dedos, mientras que la otra se quedó donde estaba, abrazando el pescuezo de Eugene y dándole a entender que no quería que dejase de besarla por nada del mundo, lo que también le transmitió con los labios.

Poco después, superada la timidez inicial, Eugene intentó aumentar la pasión acariciando la línea de la boca de la joven con la lengua, pidiéndole que le permitiese acceder a ella. La rubia sonrió por dentro y lo hizo, sintiendo con hervor cómo la lengua de su compañero entraba en contacto con la suya y la acariciaba con delicadeza, invitándola a un prometedor y apasionado baile. Ella se dejó llevar y a partir de ahí la vergüenza dio paso al descubrimiento de un placer mágico y embelesador.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a apartarse del otro salvo para recuperar aire entre beso y beso. Por desgracia, sus pulmones acabaron por pedirles un descanso y ellos, indignados por esa necesidad, se detuvieron. Eugene apoyó su frente en la de Rapunzel y la miró: Sus ojos resplandecían como la más bella esmeralda, y su sonrisa hacía que el mundo tuviera sentido.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-le preguntó la muchacha con los ojos humedecidos por tanta felicidad.

-Haciendo el imbécil-le respondió el ladrón mientras le acariciaba de nuevo el carrillo y le colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

La pareja volvió a besarse mientras Maximus sonreía, satisfecho de que su plan hubiese dado resultado.

-Creo que deberíamos volver-sugirió Rapunzel, interrumpiendo aquel hermoso momento a regañadientes.

-Tienes razón. Se estarán preguntando por dónde andamos a estas horas-respondió Eugene mirando hacia la posición del sol; era casi mediodía.

El joven se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su amiga (ahora novia). Ella la aceptó y al ponerse en pie volvió a perderse en los ojos de Eugene, y a él le ocurrió lo mismo. Lo que sus intensas miradas transmitían lo materializaron con un tierno y duradero beso, luego montaron sobre Max y se pusieron en marcha hacia el orfanato.

Sin embargo, Eugene mandó al caballo cambiar de dirección en el último momento. Rapunzel, confundida, observó la expresión seria en el rostro de su amado y se preocupó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Rapunzel decidió no preguntar, pues Eugene parecía tan decidido que pensó que era mejor no importunarle, aunque no dejó de preguntarse durante todo el camino qué asunto tan importante pude haberle llevado a cambiar el rumbo, y más después del maravilloso rato que acababan de pasar. Entonces la muchacha sintió un desagradable punzada en el corazón: ¿Y si Eugene se había arrepentido de lo que acababan de hacer? ¿Iba a llevarla a su torre de nuevo para evitar seguir encontrándose con ella cada día? Con un montón de sentimientos encontrados y con aquellas terrible preguntas azotando su mente, la joven no se dio cuenta hasta el último momento de que habían llegado al palacio. No había nadie vigilando la entrada. A aquella hora tocaba cambio de turno, y los guardias aprovechaban para reunirse en las cocinas y conversar durante un breve rato mientras comían. Rapunzel miró extrañada a Eugene cuando éste se detuvo justo enfrente del portón real.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó ella.

-Voy a acabar de una vez por todas con esta maldita manera de vivir-el ladrón se volteó para mirarla, y Rapunzel no vio en sus ojos más que una férrea determinación- No quiero volver a robar nunca más.

La muchacha lo observó con sorpresa al principio, pero poco después le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, orgullosa por su decisión de dejar atrás aquel mundo peligroso y aún más deseosa de estracharlo entre sus brazos. El joven adivinó sus pensamientos y la besó.

-Espérame aquí.

Eugene desmontó y agarró la alforja con la corona, para después trepar la verja y desaparecer tras los muros del castillo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el chico regresó, pero esta vez con las manos vacías. Rapunzel le esperaba sonriente, ya aliviada porque no lo hubieran descubierto.

-¿Dónde la has dejado?-le preguntó a Eugene cuando estuvo de nuevo con ella sobre Max.

-Delante de la entrada de la cocina, los guardias no tardarán en salir y la verán a narices.

La pareja cabalgó hasta el límite del bosque, a poca distancia del orfanato. Allí se desmontaron para dejar que Maximus descansase y se miraron cara a cara. Eugene la observaba con un intenso brillo en sus ojos castaños.

-Ya no tienen motivos para seguir persiguiéndonos. Seguramente continuaré registrado en la lista de los ladrones más buscados por todos esos robos que cometí, pero ahora que he devuelto la corona, espero que dejen de buscarme con tanto ahínco; y tú quedas libre de cualquier sospecha, sólo te vieron conmigo un par de veces, así que deducirán que has sido sólamente la inocente amante que me acompañaba.

-En cierta medida, así era-la rubia lo miró con picardía.

Eugene le devolvió el gesto y la besó con pasión antes de soltar una última sentencia.

-Flynn Rider es historia, debió serlo hace mucho tiempo. Tú, mi familia, mi vida... todo lo puse en peligro porque cometí el error de pensar que robar era la única manera de salir adelante.

-Lo hiciste por tu familia, Eugene. Querías que Walter los dejara en paz y que no les faltase de nada. Querias que fueran felices.

-Lo sé, pero ya no los volveré a poner en riesgo, ni a ti tampoco. Voy a iniciar una nueva vida, como Eugene Fitzherbert, aunque me cueste más conseguir el dinero para saldar de una vez por todas las cuentas de Walter.

Eugene cogió a Rapunzel de las manos y le pidió que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Eres muy importante para mí, Rapunzel. De hecho creo que yo...

-¿Que tú qué?

-Yo... um... yo te...-el ex ladrón estaba rojo como un tomate mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-¡Maldita sea, en los libros parecía más fácil!

Rapunzel sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, Eugene.

El muchacho no necesitó más, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la besó fervientemente, a lo que ella respondió con la misma pasión.

-Te quiero, Rubita.

-Y yo a ti, Eugene Fitzherbert.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron, Esperanza no tardó en adivinar que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Antes de comer, la matrona no quitó la vista de encima, aprovechando que ella tendía la ropa mientras que ellos cepillaban a Maximus: Se seguían observando con ternura y deseo, pero ya no de forma furtiva; procuraban estar lo más cerca del otro hasta el punto de tocarse discretamente (aunque Esperanza los vio sin problema); y se sonreían y ruborizaban sin tratar de ocultarlo. Esperanza miró a los tortolitos con una sonrisa en el rostro, al fin habían decidido dar el gran paso. Durante la comida, los demás también se dieron cuenta en poco tiempo de lo que ocurría, ya que la pareja se enviaba miraditas y sonrisas disimuladamente (pero no lo suficiente para aquellos adorables y traviesos cotillas).

Una vez que hubieron terminado, Rapunzel se retiró al piso superior para darse un baño y así librarse del sudor y el polvo que se le habían adherido al cuerpo mientras montaba a Max. El agua fresca le alivió el sofoco y le relajó los músculos. Al tiempo que se aseaba, pensaba en el maravilloso momento que había compartido con Eugene apenas un par de horas antes. Sus besos eran tan arrebatadores como delicados, la habían hecho flotar sin necesidad de despegarse del suelo. Aquello había sido mejor que en sus sueños, y lo mejor de todo era que deseaba más.

Por otro lado, Eugene trataba de concentrarse en la limpieza de sus botas, pero no lo conseguía; no podía ignorar que el delicioso sabor de los labios de Rapunzel seguía en su boca. Nunca antes los besos de una mujer le habían hecho vibrar así. Una emoción de felicidad le embriagaba por completo, sintiéndose el más afortunado de la Tierra.

_Ahora la vida está volviendo a tener_ _sentido_ pensaron ambos.

* * *

**_Pantanos del bosque de Corona_**

La ciénaga estaba en completo silencio mientras que Gothel y sus letales camaradas empacaban sus cosas y las cargaban en una carreta. Parecía que toda vida allí presente se mantenía alerta mientras que los humanos se centraban en sus quehaceres, como si, al permanecer callados, ignorarían su presencia y estarían a salvo de sus gélidas miradas.

Gothel era la que más se comprobaba que todo el equipaje estuviese a punto, y si faltaba algo, lo iba buscar ella misma. Parecía que temiera que sus compañeros se olvidasen de alguna cosa de suma importancia para la ejecución del plan, y así era. Finalmente, la cabaña quedó completamente vacía, salvo por las trampas que Gothel y Gata Salvaje habían ocultado en ciertos rincones de la misma; por si algún curioso o un guardia impertinente se le ocurría investigar.

-¿Está todo listo?-vociferó Comadreja desde el pescante (asiento) del carro.

-Sí, ya no falta nada-contestó Cuerno de Toro a la vez que colocaba la última caja.

-Bien, acordaos de taparlo todo con una manta. No podemos correr el riesgo de que algún objeto sea visible.

El hombreón y Gata Salvaje obedecieron y ocultaron la carga, para después montar en sus respectivos caballos, y Gothel se sentó junto a Comadreja en el carro.

-Todo preparado-informó Gata Salvaje-¡En marcha!

Comadreja azotó a los caballos y la carreta comenzó a andar, mientras que Cuerno de Toro y Gata Salvaje iban detrás en sus corceles. Pronto la pequeña caravana atravesó la ciénaga y se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo una de las carreteras principales de Corona.

Después de avanzar un buen rato, Cuerno de Toro se adelantó para situarse al lado de Gothel.

-Espero por tu bien que este plan acabe bien, Rosa Negra. No pienso volver al calabozo, y menos a acabar en la horca.

-Confía en mí, amigo mío. Todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Asesinar a la princesa Rapunzel no resultó para que la estabilidad política de Corona se derrumbara, es más, el pueblo ha estado desde entonces más unido que nunca a los monarcas. Tampoco sirvió de nada intentar convencer a ese principito de las Islas del Sur para que nos ayudase a derrocarlos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hamblet... Hansnen...

-Hans, grandullón-corrigió Comadreja-He de reconocer que fue una auténtica pena que no se uniera a nuestra causa.

-Tiene otros planes en mente-comentó Gothel con aire despreocupado-El año que viene aprovechará que la princesa primogénita de Arendelle, Elsa, cuando herede el trono, esté lo suficientemente desprevenida para eliminarla.

-Como si fuera a ser tan fácil-respondió con sarcasmo Gata Salvaje, que desde su posición aún podía escucharlos-Dicen que no hay manera de acercarse a Elsa, es tan solitaria y desconfiada que sólo deja que se le aproxime su hermana Anna.

-Bueno, Hans tiene un don increíble para que la gente confíe en él. Podéis creerlo, detrás de esa carita de ángel se esconde el mismísimo demonio. Tal vez se case con Anna para así poder estar más cerca de Elsa, y hacerse con Arendelle.

-¡Bah!-resopló Cuerno de Toro-Lo más seguro es que no logre hacer ni la mitad de lo que has dicho. A ese niñato le falta cerebro, con lo fácil que sería que atacase Arendelle con un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso, que además tiene.

Ante aquel comentario, Gothel mostró una sonrisa malévola.

-No todo se puede conseguir por medio de la fuerza bruta, camarada. Al igual que nosotros, Hans utiliza la astucia. Y esa es un arma mucho más peligrosa que cualquier espada. De todos modos, sólo dijo que no se uniría a nuestra misión, pero no que no nos fuese a ayudar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese "niñato", como tú le llamas, tiene contactos en Corona y en el reino vecino. Contactos que podrían servirnos de mucho.

-¿Quiénes son?-esta vez el que preguntó fue Comadreja.

Gothel miró a su enclenque compañero con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Dos de ellos nos esperan a dos kilómetros de aquí. Se hacen llamar los hermanos Stabbington.

* * *

Rapunzel no podía ser más feliz. Aunque echaba de menos a Gothel, la presencia de Eugene y de su familia, así como la de Pascal y la de sus amigos del _Patito Frito_, le aliviaban todas las penas.

Cada día era mejor que el anterior para los dos enamorados. Los paseos por el bosque eran su actividad preferida, en especial en el claro al que Eugene había llevado a Rapunzel días atrás; y aunque solían andar con cuidado por si acaso los acechaba un rufián o un animal, no había nada ni nadie que les molestase. Era un lugar donde podían demostrarse el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Cuando caminaban de la mano por la ciudad y se topaban con alguna inoportuna patrulla de guardias, los besos y caricias a escondidas en algún portal o callejón siempre lo compensaba todo. Ni siquiera en el orfanato se libraban los rincones discretos; y por las noches, cuando los demás dormían, el sofá que había frente a la chimenea se convertía en el testigo de las muestras de amor de la pareja.

Así mismo, visitaban de vez en cuando a sus amigos del _Patito Frito_, los cuales, con el paso del tiempo, se ganaron la confianza de Esperanza y les permitió visitar el orfanato. Para sorpresa de muchos, los matones se sintieron muy a gusto con los niños, contándoles cuentos, cantándoles poesías épicas, jugando con ellos y haciéndoles espectáculos de marionetas. Los pequeños estaban muy contentos con sus nuevos amigos, sin importarles su aspecto amenazador.

Ya sólo quedaba una semana para que Walter viniese a cobrar la deuda, pero la situación apenas había mejorado. Eugene, ante tales circunstancias, había solicitado trabajo como palafrenero en las cuadras de Vince Arrow, un reconocido comerciante del lugar, cuyos sueldos destacaban por ser justos pero también generosos. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no contrataba a cualquiera y el muchacho había tenido que hacer uso de todas sus buenas maneras cuando se entrevistó con el comerciante, y para demostrarle su buen conocimiento de los caballos, le trajo a Maximus. Arrow, tras examinarlo detenidamente y averiguar lo sano y dócil que se mostraba el animal, no dudó en contratar al joven.

Por suerte, Arrow era una persona tan ocupada que nunca se preocupaba en fijarse en los carteles de _Se busca _y no se enteró de la antigua "ocupación" de Eugene, el cual se presentó con su verdadero nombre, dispuesto así a iniciar una nueva vida sin que Flynn Rider interfiriera... en la que podría ser él mismo.

Desde que él y Rapunzel habían devuelto la corona al palacio, el chico había decidido dejar atrás su vida delictiva; se había dado cuenta de que, aunque tan sólo lo había hecho para salvar a su familia de la miseria, aquello no había ayudado demasiado a mejorar las cosas, de hecho las había complicado aún más: Oculto mediante una falsa identidad, se adentraba en caserones fuertemente vigilados, arriesgando el pellejo. Vendía el botín a gente de poca confianza (a veces, hasta peligrosa) y sin saber con certeza si lo que le pagaban era equivalente al verdadero valor de los objetos. Tenía que esconderse de los guardias reales y escapar de ellos, bajo la alta posibilidad de que lo capturasen o de que lo matasen, dejando así a su madre y hermanos desolados y desamparados... Todo aquello había terminado para Eugene y no pensaba volver.

Pero lo que más valor le había dado para abandonar aquella vida, habían sido Rapunzel y su infinita bondad. Ella, a pesar de saber que era un ladrón, le había aceptado, le había considerado su amigo, se había abierto a él sin reservas, y le había acabado amando. También le había salvado la vida muchas veces, arriesgando la suya propia.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era que la muchacha le había hecho ver el mundo desde una perspectiva muy distinta. Hasta entonces, Eugene no había confiado en nadie más que en su familia; pero la compresión y gentileza que Rapunzel demostraba hacia los demás le había hecho cambiar de opinión: Las cosas no eran lo que parecían a simple vista. Todo el mundo perseguía un sueño, por pequeño o insignificante que pareciese, pero era un sueño, igual que él tenía el suyo.

Pero Eugene ya no deseaba riquezas, ni islas, ni mujeres. Sólo deseaba a una, y no sólo físicamente. Pero dudaba si él podría estar a la altura de lo que ella se merecía. Rapunzel se merecía a alguien que la amase tanto como Eugene lo hacía, pero también a alguien que la mantuviera a salvo para siempre, sin correr el peligro de que los guardias la encarcelasen por considerarla cómplice de un ladrón; a alguien que se asegurase de que no le faltase de nada. Y él no era ese alguien. Pero, aunque no pudiese prometerle a Rapunzel todos los lujos del mundo, ni una vida lo suficientemente segura y acomodada, Eugene estaba dispuesto a hacer cuánto estuviera en su mano para cuidarla y protegerla, hasta dar su vida por ella si era necesario.

* * *

Una noche, Rapunzel se despertó de golpe, empapada en sudor. Hacía algunas noches, se le repetía un sueño en el que aparecía una mujer sombría y encapuchada y los rostros borrosos de una pareja sonriente. ¿Pero a qué se debía aquel sueño? De repente, se sintió sola y desamparada, Pascal se había quedado a dormir con los niños pequeños y ella no tenía a nadie a quien confesar sus inquietudes.

Para calmarse, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las piernas, repitiéndose a sí misma que aquello no era más que un sueño, un simple y horrible sueño. Sin embargo, la técnica no le funcionó esta vez y volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, suspirando. Estuvo así durante un rato, hasta que decidió levantarse y dar un silencioso paseo por el piso de abajo para así serenarse. Pero esto tampoco la ayudó y, cabizbaja, la joven subió las escaleras y pasó por delante del dormitorio de Eugene. Entonces, se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la puerta medio cerrada durante unos largos minutos.

Finalmente, la chica se asomó un poco y entonces contempló la atractiva silueta que descansaba en aquella cama. Por un momento, ella deseó fervientemente entrar y dormir entre los brazos de Eugene, pero en seguida entró en razón y decidió que era mejor no molestarlo con sus dichosos temores;

_Eugene ya me ha demostrado más paciencia de que podría soportar, _pensó.

Pero cuando la rubia dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su cuarto, escuchó un movimiento tras ella.

-Rapunzel-la llamó Eugene, entre incrédulo y adormilado.

La aludida posó su mirada sobre los ojos de su amado, los cuales brillaban bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-preguntó el joven al detectar la inquietud en la mirada de Rapunzel.

-No… Es solo que…

-Dime qué te pasa. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que te sientas mejor.

La chica continuó mirando a su compañero durante unos segundos, hasta que se decidió.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-le pidió con un hilo de voz.

El ex bandido abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y, sin percatarse, abrió ligeramente la boca, a causa de la sorpresa que le había producido aquella pregunta. Rapunzel no pudo verlo por la oscuridad, pero Eugene se había puesto a boquear como un pez, completamente ruborizado y sin saber cómo responder. Al ver que no contestaba, la rubia sospechó la respuesta y se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose aún más desolada que antes.

-¡Espera!-dijo el muchacho justo en el momento en el que Rapunzel iba a salir.

La chica escuchó el sonido de unas mantas removiéndose violentamente y unos pasos acelerados que iban hacia ella; acto seguido, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

-Aún no he dicho nada. Por favor, no te marches-le susurró Eugene con un tono suplicante.

El joven estrechó a Rapunzel contra su pecho desnudo, y ella respondió acariciándole los brazos. Entonces Eugene la guió hasta la cama, donde se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas. Rapunzel reposaba la cabeza en la clavícula de él, oyendo los potentes latidos de su corazón mientras le acariciaba los pectorales. Por su parte, el chico hacía suaves caricias en la espalda de su amada y le daba besitos en la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Es esa pesadilla-confesó al fin la joven-No puedo dejar de pensar sobre qué significa, y cada vez es más frecuente.

Eugene ralentizó el ritmo de las caricias, como si estuviera cavilando.

-Sólo es un mal sueño, cariño-le respondió, aunque en el fondo él tampoco estaba muy seguro de sus propias palabras-A veces ocurre; cuanto más piensas en una cosa, más probable es que se repita en tus sueños.

Rapunzel asintió tras convencerse de que aquello seguramente era lo que le sucedía. La pesadilla de la mujer encapuchada y de los rostros borrosos la había impactado tanto, que no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto durante los últimos días, y por eso se repetía una y otra vez. Entonces, en cuanto sus preocupaciones pasaron a un segundo plano, la muchacha se centró en disfrutar de aquel momento de intimidad que estaba compartiendo con su amado. Le estaba profundamente agradecida porque él se había ofrecido a escucharla (y a consolarla), y ella quiso hacérselo saber por medio de apasionados besos y caricias.

La pareja se volcó en demostrarse su amor, dejándose llevar por lo que les dictaba el instinto, sin llegar a ser bruscos. Rapunzel ahora yacía bajo Eugene, con los dedos enredados en el cabello y con una pierna rodeándole la musculosa cintura. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con ternura pero con fervor, y exploraban la boca del otro rincón por rincón, deteniéndose únicamente para tomar leves bocanadas de aire.

Sus labios exploraban la boca, el rostro y el cuello del otro, mientras que sus cuerpos trataban de permanecer lo más pegados posible. Llegó un momento en que ambos estuvieron tan juntos que la erección que ocultaban los pantalones de Eugene se hizo notar contra la cintura de Rapunzel. Esta sensación la hizo gemir, y deslizó las manos hasta los omóplatos de su compañero; y luego por su espina dorsal, provocándole a él un escalofrío de placer. Finalmente, le comenzó a acariciar los huesos de la cadera de manera sensual, sin dejar de besarlo.

_¡Joder! Esta mujer me vuelve loco_, pensó el ex ladrón.

Pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia, el joven fue disminuyendo las caricias y le pidió que se detuviese. Esta reacción por parte de él hizo que Rapunzel sintiera como si le hubieran dado una bofetada: Ella lo amaba, y lo deseaba; y hasta entonces Eugene le había demostrado lo mismo. ¿Por qué le había pedido que pararan? ¿Acaso es que él no la deseaba? ¿Probablemente era porque ella nunca conseguiría estar a la altura de las mujeres con las que Eugene (o Flynn, mejor dicho) se había acostado?

-¿Rapunzel?-el muchacho se preocupó al ver la expresión herida de la chica-Amor mío, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo entiendo-contestó la joven, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas-Me dices que me quieres y que me deseas. Y ahora que me siento preparada para esto ¡me pides que nos detengamos!

El antiguo delincuente sintió como si le dieran un martillazo; no era eso lo que había pretendido hacerle entender.

-Rapunzel-el chico agarró delicadamente el mentón de ella para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos-Cariño, no es eso. Ardo por ti, más de lo que puedo soportar, pero no creo que éste sea el lugar ni el momento adecuados para eso. Estás agotada, física y mentalmente; acabas de recuperarte del disgusto que te han provocado esas pesadillas.

Eugene suspiró profundamente.

-Te aseguro que nunca me había sentido así. Eres gentil, amable, trabajadora, independiente y fuerte, además de hermosa; y te pido que no cambies por nada del mundo. Mis relaciones con otras chicas no iban más allá de unos cuantos besos y un orgasmo sin compromiso, y todo porque...

Eugene calló de repente, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al recordar lo que le había convertido en un mujeriego desenfrenado. Nunca había querido hablar de ello, y ahora mucho menos.

-¿Y todo por qué?-preguntó Rapunzel con la vocecilla inocente que ponía cuando no entendía algo-¿Qué te pasó, Eugene?

El silencio se prolongó y la expresión del muchacho se ensombreció todavía más.

-Lo siento, en debí insistir-se disculpó la rubia, reprendiéndose por haberse dejado llevar por tanto la curiosidad, otra vez-Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo comprendo...

-Una chica me traicionó.

-¿Qué?

El ex ladrón suspiró profundamente antes de continuar con la historia, tarde o temprano, ella debía saberlo:

-_"Se llamaba Samantha, la conocí cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Se mostraba muy dulce con todo el mundo y siempre sonreía, aunque tenía fama de ser caprichosa y algo egoísta, pero aquello no me importó cuando la vi por primera vez. Por aquel entonces, ya llevaba algún tiempo robando y empezaba a ser conocido como "Flynn Rider". Samantha trabajaba como ayudante en una panadería del centro de la ciudad, y siempre que pasaba por allí, me regalaba un pastel. Entonces pensé que podría ser que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo por ella, y un día decidí pedirle que saliéramos, y aceptó. Ella me dio mi primer beso y dijo que quería ser mi novia. A la semana de haber tenido la primera cita, dijo que me amaba y que no le importaba que fuera un ladrón. Pero estar con ella no siempre era fácil, pues me pedía que le comprara de vez en cuando algún ajuar o un vestido. Una vez le regalé un collar tan caro que apenas me llegó para pagar la cena de mi familia durante una semana. Ella sabía que sólo robaba para alimentar a mis hermanos y a mi madre, pero yo estaba demasiado ciego y enamorado como para darme cuenta de detalles como aquél. Finalmente, durante la tercera semana de noviazgo, Samantha me pidió ir a una posada a las afueras de la ciudad, y allí... Bueno, nosotros"... _Si lo prefieres, saltaré a lo que pasó al día siguiente.

-Hicisteis el amor, ¿no es así?

-Sí, al menos era lo que yo creía. Pensaba que, después de aquella noche, ya no tendría miedo a nada. Que tendria un hogar y una familia propios... Qué ingenuo fui.

Rapunzel acarició suavemente el brazo de su amado, ofreciéndole ánimos, y éste la miró agradecido.

-_"A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, Samantha no estaba. Al principio creí que había ido al aseo o a tomar el aire; pero al ver al cabo de un rato seguía sin regresar, empecé a preocuparme. Me vestí y me dispuse a salir en su busca, cuando entonces escuché unas voces que se acercaban; entre ellas reconocí la del capitán de la guardia y la de Samantha. Por in instante, temí que la hubieran capturado tras averiguar que era mi novia, pero cuando me asomé por la ventana, observé que ella iba justo delante de los guardias. Estaba sonriendo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la posada, la oí decir: "Está en la última habitación del piso superior"; después, el capitán le ofreció un saquito de monedas y ella se quedó afuera mientras los soldados entraban en la posada para arrestarme"_.

Eugene hizo una pausa, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula y frunciendo el entrecejo. Irradiaba rabia por todos lo poros de su cuerpo, aquel recuerdo actuaba como un hierro incandescente sobre la herida que Samantha le había provocado en su interior. Rapunzel, aunque se había quedado helada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, se dio cuenta de ello y le apretó la mano aún con más fuerza, transmitiéndole sus ánimos y su comprensión. Entonces, aliviado por aquel gesto, el joven reunió fuerzas para continuar.

_-"Salté por la ventana justo cuando intentaban echar la puerta abajo. Al llegar al suelo, miré por un segundo a Samantha; se mostraba sorprendida y... frustrada, me atrevería a decir. Pero en el momento en que iba a preguntarle por qué me había hecho aquello, después todo lo que habíamos compartido, ella gritó: "¡Está aquí! ¡Se está escapando!" Entonces, los guardias trataron de alcanzarme con flechas, y una de ellas me rozó el costado y casi me hizo caer"._

Rapunzel asintió para sus adentros al recordar que, además de varias cicatrices y marcas en gran parte del cuerpo de su compañero, destacaba un enorme tajo del costado izquierdo, en el cual se había fijado mientras le acariciaba y fue el que más le llamó la atención. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Eugene siguió con la historia.

-Por suerte, pude huír sin ningún daño a mayores y en seguida me perdieron de vista. Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre me curó la herida mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez qué había pasado, pero no me atreví a decírselo. Todavía no le había contado a nadie sobre Samantha porque llevábamos poco tiempo juntos, de modo que aquel incidente quedó enterrado para siempre; sólo lo sabíamos Samantha y yo, y bueno... ahora tú también.

Rapunzel le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande que al ex bandido le pareció que el mundo se detenía. Lo estaba escuchando, sin reírse de su dolor y sin reprocharle nada. Tampoco le había rechazado a pesar de haber desenterrado aquella vivencia de su pasado; es más, ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con dulzura, tratando de consolarlo. Aquello fue más que sufuciente para animarle a terminar la trágica vivencia del pasado.

-No volví a saber de ella, hasta que unas pocas semanas más tarde, escuché que se había casado con un comerciante de seda millonario, y que se habían marchado para instalarse en otro país. A raíz de aquello, no volví a confiar en nadie y me convencí de que el amor sólo sucedía en los cuentos, que era una fantasía. Pero eso cambió cuando me adentré en una torre en medio del bosque, y conocí a la curiosa y bondadosa joven que vivía en ella.

Entonces, Eugene apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, buscando apoyo en su tacto, a lo que ella respondió frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de él.

-No merecías que te hicieran eso.

-¿Tú crees? Era un miserable ladrón, que soñaba con encontrar a su alma gemela, con la que por fin hayar una vida estable, lejos del dolor y de las mentiras del mundo. Pero supongo que en fondo me lo merecía, ¿qué puedo ofrecer yo? ¿quién querría a un delincuente a su lado, a un don nadie...?-de repente, Eugene sintió un fuerte pellizco en el antebrazo-¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ti nunca más!-le contestó Rapunzel con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos verdes-Tú no eres un miserable, ni un don nadie, ni antes ni ahora. Sólo eras un chico que había perdido el rumbo y que fue cruelmente engañado. Lo que te hizo Samantha estuvo mal, tú la amabas , y ella no debió aprovecharse de ti de aquella manera.

-Por poco mis hermanos se quedaron sin comer una vez...

-Porque ella te exigió que le compraras regalos caros.

-Me convertí en un mujeriego. Me dejé llevar por el deseo, buscando a una mujer distinta cada vez-la voz de Eugene sonoba cada vez más quebrada; parecía más la de un niño arrepentido por una travesura que un adulto hecho y derecho.

-Eugene...-Rapunzel intentó que el chico la mirase, pero él mantenía la cabeza gacha, reprimiendo un sollozo-Eugene, mírame, por favor...

El aludido le hizo caso y clavó su derrotada mirada castaña en la determinada y verde de ella.

-¿Sabes? Yo también fui traicionada.

El joven la miró con confuso, pero ella continuó.

-Desde que era pequeña, mi madre me decía que no debía salir de la torre porque afuera no había más que peligros y sufrimiento.

-Lo recuerdo.

-_"Una vez, cuando tenía ocho años, tenía tantas ganas de salir y de averiguar si lo que decía mi madre era cierto, que me escabullí hacia la ventana mientras ella dormía. Aún estaba amaneciendo, así que tardaría en despertarse. Abrí con cuidado la ventana y, con ayuda de una cuerda, bajé hasta la base de la torre. Por aquel entonces era invierno, y la nieve me hizo cosquillas en los pies descalzos, pero no me importó, porque por fin estaba pisando el suelo del bosque. Me puse a saltar y a corretear, sin alejarme del pie de la torre, pero igualmente disfruté como nunca. De repente, escuché un quejido que venía de unos matorrales cercanos, y me aproximé a investigar: era una cría de camaleón, que estaba herida y casi muerta de frío. Con mucho cuidado, la cogí entre mis manos y la pegué a mi pecho para darle calor. Entonces, decidí que mi excursión al mundo exterior había terminado por entonces, y subí de nuevo a mi habitación. Metí al camaleón entre los cojines para que estuviese cómodo y lo tapé con muchas mantas; después, enrollé un mechón de pelo alrededor de su patita lastimada y canté hasta que la herida desapareció. Entonces el pequeñín, que hasta entonces era de color azul, tornó su piel en un precioso color verde. Tomé aquello como buena señal y le llevé galletas y leche caliente. Cuando terminó de comer, me miró agradecido y desde aquel instante supe que tenía un amigo. Le bauticé como Pascal y se quedó conmigo en la torre, haciéndome compañía cuando madre no estaba y haciendo mi vida allí un poco más feliz. Pero un día enfermé, seguramente por haber caminado descalza por la nieve días atrás. Madre me descubrió y me cantó la canción sanadora para que me curase. En cuanto se me pasó la fiebre, me preguntó cómo me había podido resfriar, si era imposible que cogiera frío dentro de la torre. Yo estaba muy asustada y confusa, no sabía qué decirle, pero no me sentí culpable por haberla desobedecido, porque gracias a ello, había podido encontrar a Pascal a tiempo y salvarlo. Pero mi madre no lo sabía, y se enfureció mucho por haber salido fuera sin su permiso. Y entonces ella..."_

Rapunzel calló de inmedato, como si lo que estuviera a punto de confesar le reviviera un miedo terrible.

-¿Qué te hizo, Rapunzel?-Eugene le acarició la cabeza para animarla y apoyarla al mismo tiempo-Por favor, no te lo guardes.

-Ella me abofeteó.

Se hizo un glacial silencio.

-¿Te hizo daño?-consiguió preguntar el ex ladrón, reprimiendo el tono de rabia en su voz.

-No lo recuerdo. Sé que me escocía mucho la mejilla, pero conseguí hacer desaparecer el dolor con la ayuda de mi cabello. Después de aquello, no me atreví a poner un pie fuera de la torre nunca más, y casi nunca le hablaba a mi madre sobre ello... Hasta que llegaste.

Cuando ella miró a Eugene, lo que vio en su mirada no fue lástima, sino frustración por el mal que le había hecho, compasión por su injusta situación y admiración por su coraje y su bondad.

-Lo que tu madre te hizo estuvo muy mal. No debió castigarte de esa manera; sólo querías saciar tu curiosidad y ayudar a un ser indefenso.

La chica le agradeció con con una sonrisa torcida sus palabras, pero en seguida volvió al tema central, tornando su voz a un tono más decidido.

-Dijiste que por aquella traición fue por lo que dejaste de lado la idea de que el amor pudiera existir. Te viste sólo, herido y engañado. Pero por lo que Samantha te hiciera, eso no quiere decir que no merezcas que alguien te ame. Eres bueno, muy bueno. Sabes escuchar, intentas ayudar a los demás en lo que puedes, y jamás tiraste la toalla por muy difíciles que se te pusieran las cosas. Yo... yo te amo, Eugene. Te amo tal y como eres.

Eugene ya había oído eso antes, pero ahora que le había confesado uno de sus peores demonios y que ella le había apoyado en un momento tan doloroso, la miró sin pestañear. La principio con perplejidad, luego con dulzura y después con felicidad. Levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha, y ella se acercó aún más a ésta mientras sonreía.

-Gracias-logró decir el ex ladrón con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú, Rapunzel-el joven aproximó el rostro al de ella-Mi dulce y valiente Rapunzel.

Y se besaron.

Después de un largo rato de besos apasionados, después tiernos y finalmente, suaves; la pareja se dejó caer sobre la almohada, dispuestos a dormir, fundidos en un abrazo. Aquella noche algo había cambiado entre ellos, Eugene le había confesado uno de sus peores demonios; y ella se había quitado un enorme peso de encima al descubrir el principal origen de sus miedos.

_Ésto es la verdadera felicidad_, pensaron al unísono antes de quedarse dormidos.

* * *

**¡En serio, muchísimas disculpas por la tardanza! Las vacaciones de verano y asuntos personales limitan el tiempo para publicar, mil perdones a todos. Ahora se tratará de actualizar lo pronto posible, palabra.**

**¿Qué os parecen los cambios en la historia? ¿Os gustan, os desagradan? ¿Poca acción, demasiada? **

**Las opiniones en vuestros comentarios ayudan muchísimo y muchas gracias a aquellos que continuáis leyendo este fic, y también a aquello que lo leyeron en su comienzo.**

**¡Un gran abrazo, lectores!**


	13. Una conversación privada

**Aviso: En el capítulo anterior, aparece que sólo quedaba una semana para vencer el plazo de la paga de las deudas restantes de Walter. En realidad, eran tres semanas, pero me olvidé de reeditarlo. ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!**

**Sin más demora, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo; es corto, pero espero que os guste :)**

* * *

_**Dos semanas más tarde**_

Eugene había terminado de engrasar los arreos cuando alguien lo llamó desde el pasillo del establo. Era George Smith, un caballerizo con el que Eugene había hecho buenas migas desde el primer día que entró a trabajar en las cuadras de Arrow.

-¡Fitzherbert, el jefe quiere verte!

-¿Para qué?

-Ni idea, será mejor que vayas; ya sabes que a Arrow no le gustan los retrasos.

Eugene, intrigado y preocupado a la vez, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Vince Arrow. Tocó dos veces a la puerta antes de que el comerciante le permitiera pasar. Éste se encontraba firmando unos documentos.

Vince Arrow era un hombre maduro que acababa de cumplir los cincuenta años, de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, pero que cada vez se encontraba más afectado por las canas. Sus ojos eran de un color gris claro, como el acero, que reflejaban la actitud propia de un líder disciplinado y sereno; que junto a la dureza de sus facciones, le daba un aspecto severo. Sin embargo, la suavidad de sus gestos y su mirada limpia daban fe siempre de su corazón generoso, que salía a luz en todo momento, incluso con las personas que no conocía.

Su carácter solía ser tranquilo, y realizaba su trabajo con una meticulosa concentración. No pasaba por alto ni un solo detalle, ya fuera en sus tareas, o las en las de sus empleados; y siempre exigía un tan moderado como constante. No perdonaba la holgazanería ni la impuntualidad. Por otro lado, pagaba a su personal con un sueldo honrado, y a los que se esforzaban, les recompensaba con un mayor trato de confianza y les pagaba las horas extra. Si alguien se ponía enfermo o no podía trabajar por el motivo que fuese, Arrow les seguía pagando el jornal equivalente, y les compraba medicinas y comida si hacía falta. Además, era un hombre muy risueño y solía animar a sus trabajadores; e incluso, cuando no tenía asuntos de negocios pendientes, les ayudaba cuando la jornada era muy dura. Todos sus empleados le apreciaban, y ahora Eugene también, quien veía en él al modelo todo buen líder: justo pero comprensivo.

-¿Deseaba verme, señor Arrow?-Eugene intentó que su voz sonase lo más normal posible, pero en el fondo se notaba que estaba acongojado.

-Sí, Eugene-Arrow dejó la pluma en el tintero y alzó la vista hacia el joven, clavándole su mirada grisácea-Por favor, siéntate.

El joven mozo obedeció y se sentó en una de las butacas que había delante del escritorio. Esperó mientras Arrow buscaba algo en los cajones. Cuando lo encontró, que parecía ser un papelucho amarillento y algo estropeado, lo dejó sobre la mesa, fuera de la vista de Eugene; y entonces le prestó atención a él.

-Dime, ¿te encuentras a gusto trabajando en mis cuadras?

Al principio, Eugene no supo qué contestar. ¿En serio aquel hombre le había convocado sólo para preguntarle sobre si le agradaba su trabajo?

-Sí, señor. La jornada es llevadera, los compañeros son agradables y me gusta cuidar de los animales.

-¿Y lo referente a limpiar el estiércol también?

Al chico le llevó unos segundos encontrar las palabra adecuadas para responder.

-Con todos mis respetos, no creo que esa tarea le resulte muy gratificante a nadie.

Arrow dejó escapar unas sonoras carcajadas, lo que alivió la tensión que dominaba a Eugene en aquel momento.

-No te falta razón, muchacho. Es un trabajo "de mierda", literalmente.

Ambos se rieron ante aquel comentario.

-Entonces-continuó Arrow-¿Querrías seguir trabajando aquí?

-Sí. Espero que no piense que pretendo hacerle la pelota, pero lo cierto es que éste ha sido el mejor trabajo que he tenido en mi vida, y me gustaría continuar, si es posible.

El comerciante mantuvo la mirada a Eugene durante unos largos segundos, pero al no encontrar nada salvo una gran sinceridad, suavizó su expresión con una leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Tengo entendido que vives en el viejo orfanato.

-Así es, señor.

-Según me contaste el día que te contraté, te has criado allí y eres el hijo adoptivo de la comadrona que lo regenta; además de otros siete niños, que supongo los considerarás tus hermanos.

-No los _considero_ mis hermanos. _Son_ mis hermanos.

-Supongo que, teniendo una familia tan grande, no has tenido una vida muy acomodada.

-No, pero eso nunca me ha importado. Lo único que me importa es que ellos estén bien, y mi madre siempre ha procurado que no nos faltara de nada, a pesar de los muchas penalidades que sufrió.

-Entiendo. ¿Y por eso te dedicaste a robar?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Eugene sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho a causa del pánico. No se atrevía siquiera a pestañear.

-¿Cómo...?

-Las noticias no se pasan por alto en esta casa, Eugene-Arrow colocó un papel amarillento sobre la mesa, justo delante del joven; era un cartel de _Se busca _de Flynn Rider-Y los carteles de recompensa tampoco.

-Creía que usted...

-¿Que no estaba al tanto de las búsquedas de criminales del reino? Es verdad, suelo estar tan ocupado en mis quehaceres que apenas me preocupo por esas cosas. Pero cuando alguien me avisa de que tengo a un ladrón en mi personal, supondrás que es un asunto que requiere de mi especial atención.

El joven lo miró intrigado; ¿quién lo había delatado? Se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros, a excepción de algún que otro mozo de carácter solitario que prefería asegurarse de hacer su trabajo a la mayor perfección, que de distraerse conversando de asuntos mundanos que no tenían que ver con nada que ocurriera dentro de las paredes del establo.

-Por si te lo preguntas, fue el capitán de la guardia real el que me ha dado este cartel. Según me ha contado, hace semanas que no se tiene constancia del paradero de Flynn Rider, y que posiblemente se hubiera estado ocultando en graneros, establos o casas en ruinas para huir del país. La última vez que lo vieron, iba acompañado de una muchacha rubia que tenía una melena muy larga, unos años más joven que él. Sospechosamente, tal y como la describió, se parece a tu novia.

Eugene no sabía qué decir. Temía que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios se pusiera en su contra. ¡Maldita la hora en la que hacía unos días le había presentado a Rapunzel, que le pedido que lo dejase acompañarlo hasta la finca un día, en su segunda semana de trabajo!

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Arrow con una mirada penetrante-¿No tienes nada que alegar en tu defensa, Eugene Fitzherbert? ¿O debería decir, Flynn Rider?

Eugene no tenía excusa para aquello, y ahora ya nada se podía hacer para solucionarlo. Estaba perdido. Ya todo daba igual.

-Sé que lo que voy a decirle no borrará mis faltas, ni que le haya ocultado mi pasado, ni tampoco evitará mi condena. Pero al menos permítame que le cuente por qué le he mentido sobre mi antigua "profesión".

-Soy todo oídos-Arrow se reclinó sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos con expresión muy seria, pero dispuesto a escuchar.

Eugene le contó lo dura que había sido su vida en el orfanato, sobre el abandono por parte del director y de las cuidadoras, sobre cómo Esperanza se hizo cargo de ellos y las gestiones del lugar. También le habló sobre lo mal que lo había pasado su madre mientras trabajaba en diversos locales para mantener a los niños, lo que le había hecho caer gravemente enferma; y le contó sobre cómo se había visto obligado a robar para pagar las medicinas de Esperanza, la comida de sus hermanos y algunas deudas del señor Walter, así cómo que desde aquel momento decidió ganar el sustento a través del robo y del pillaje. Arrow escuchaba en silencio, casi sin pestañear y reaccionando únicamente cuando abría los ojos de sorpresa o los entrecerraba cuando mostraba especial interés en algún punto de la historia.

Cuando Eugene llegó a la parte en la que había conocido a Rapunzel y en lo mucho que ella le había cambiado, sobre todo cuando (en gran parte) por ella había decidido abandonar su vida delictiva al devolver la corona a palacio, Arrow alzó la mano para pedirle que se detuviera.

-Tu vida no ha sido fácil.

-No, señor. Si usted supiera lo horrible que es ver sufrir a tu familia... Unos niños que suplican algo de comer, cuando deberían pasar el día jugando y riendo; una madre que a pesar de sus años continúa luchando por sacar a sus hijos adelante, aunque haya tenido que endeudarse hasta el cuello. No lograr dar con un trabajo lo suficientemente bien pagado como para ayudar en la economía familiar, ni siquiera para pagar algunas facturas. El no tener nada con que poder ayudar ni aliviar esa precaria situación... Y además, que la persona a la que más amas acabe metida en ese mismo barco, arrastrándola contigo al riesgo de acabar en la cárcel o...

No pudo acabar su discurso, la sóla idea de ver perjudicada Rapunzel, y sobre todo de perderla, le provocaba un intenso dolor.

-Quieres mucho a tu familia.

-Para mí su bienestar es más valioso que el tesoro más grande de la Tierra.

-Y esa chica, Rapunzel...

-Es lo que más me importa en el mundo.

-¿Habéis pensado en casaros?

Eugene sintió que algo le oprimía la garganta. ¿Casarse? ¿Con Rapunzel? ¿Comprometerse de por vida y formar un hogar, una familia? ¿Entregarle un anillo a aquella alocada y dulce rubia, arrodillado y sudando la gota fría a la espera de su respuesta? ¿Verla en el altar junto a él, llevando un precioso vestido blanco y su largo cabello dorado recogido y engalanado, sonriéndole de aquella manera que le derretía el corazón? ¿Escucharla decir el "Sí, quiero" y él decir lo mismo?

-No, pero...

-¿Pero?

Eugene hinchó el pecho y supo lo que debía decir. No por quedar bien delante de su jefe, sino porque sabía que aquélla era la verdadera respuesta.

-Pero quiero pedirle matrimonio a Rapunzel; pronto, muy pronto.

-Y deseas darle a tu futura esposa el hogar que se merece.

-Quiero darle eso y mucho más.

Hubo un intenso silencio, en que Eugene y Arrow mantuvieron una intensa mirada, cargada de cautela y respeto al mismo tiempo.

-Eres muy valiente, Eugene, has luchado contra las adversidades de la vida sin permitirte tirar la toalla. Y eres un trabajador persistente, que se esfuerza por hacer bien las cosas. Tus compañeros hablan bien de ti y les gusta trabajar contigo; tampoco he visto a nadie que sepa tratar mejor a los caballos.

-¿No va a llevarme ante la guardia?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Perdería a uno de mis mejores chicos, y a mi futuro capataz de las cuadras.

-¿Futuro capataz?

-Así es. Quiero ascenderte a máximo responsable del establo. No he podido encontrar a nadie que igualase a Zack, mi actual capataz. Él se jubilará en un par de meses, y tú eres la persona más adecuada para sucederle. Conoces bien a las personas y a los animales, ahora sólo tienes que aprender a dirigirlos. Te pondré a las órdenes directas de Zack, serás su ayudante y aprendiz, y aprenderás todo lo que tengas que saber. Y además, os cubriré a tu familia y a ti todas las deudas con el banquero Walter.

Eugene no cabía en sí de gozo. Aún ni podía creerse que Arrow no sólo no le había mandado arrestar, sino que le ofrecía un cargo de máxima confianza y los más importante, les iba a librar del pesado yugo que Walter le había colocado sobre sus hombros por tantos años.

-No... No sé cómo agradecérselo. Yo...

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sólo espero que emplees el máximo esfuerzo, y que no metas la pata volviendo a robar.

-No regresaría a esa vida ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-¡Así se habla, hijo!

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una expresión de respeto y tal vez, de aprecio.

-Ya puedes retirarte. Comunícale a Zack lo que te he dicho, puedes comenzar hoy mismo con la instrucción.

El joven iba a salir del despacho cuando Arrow le llamó de nuevo.

-Ah, Eugene. Esto es algo que te aconsejo desde la propia experiencia. Cuando le pidas la mano a tu chica, no intentes hacerte el macho: sé tú mismo, porque cuando te cases, va a ser así como tu esposa querrá verte todos los días, y lo mismo desearás verla tal y como es después de pasar por el altar.

-Muchas gracias, señor Arrow.

Dicho esto, Eugene abandonó la estancia. Cuando cerró la puerta, se sobó los ojos con la maga de la camisa, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Perdón por la espera, no había inspiración y las musas se mostraron muy tozudas... y vagas también. La época de estudios en el nuevo curso de la universidad no ha sido tampoco muy generosa con respecto a dejar tiempo para escribir ni para volver a llamar a las musas. Pero al fin regresaron, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

**Es corto, sí... Pero es un paso para un cambio que se hará con respecto a esta historia: En lugar de hacerla toda del tirón, se dividirá en dos partes; es decir, habrá una secuela (aún no se sabe si será breve o extensa, aunque hay muchas ideas con respecto a ella), que se iniciará una vez se hayan publicados los dos últimos capítulos que siguen a éste. **

**Por favor, disculpad la espera y si esperábais ver al historia completa en todo su conjunto, pero hay muchos cabos que atar y poco tiempo para tratarlos del tirón, además de que aún hay muchas perspectivas que explorar, sobre todo las expectativas de Rapunzel con respecto a lo que ella deseará hacer en su nueva vida, en la que le acompañarán su amado Eugene, y su nueva familia del orfanato, además de sus amigos del _Patito Frito_ y nuevos personajes que la ayudarán (y tratarán también de perjudicarla) en su camino. Así mismo, se verá la ejecución final del malvado plan de Gothel y sus compinches, ¡que los villanos también merecen desarrollar del todo su papel en esta historia!**

**¡Nuevamente, muchas disculpas y disfrutad del fic! Y sobre todo, muchas gracias a aquellos que lo habéis leído y a los que lo seguís leyendo (bendita sea vuestra paciencia), tanto desde que se comenzó a publicar como los que lo comenzáis a leer ahora. **

**¡Un fuerte abrazo!**


End file.
